La terrible batalla Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane
by porotazuki
Summary: Ranma enfrentará la batalla más dificil de su vida: aquel que se anime a besar primero a Akane, será su prometido. Tengan piedad con este capítulo, ya que lo escribí cuando tenía 12 añitos n.n Busquen mi cómic-novela orginal en Facebook: Perra! Cómic
1. Ranma en apuros

- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -

"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)

Por Olga Daniela López (Daniela x o Daniela Saotome)

Porotamania .ar

Basada en Ranma ½, creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Copyright de la autora.

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 1:

RANMA EN APUROS.

DOJO TENDO

Era un día tranquilo en el barrio de Nerima, hasta que vi a Nabiki con una cámara de fotos en las manos y le dije:

- ¿De quién vas a vender fotos ahora? -

Nabiki me contesta:

- Pues de... ¡"Una pelirroja con trenza"! -

- ¡NI LO SUEÑES NABIKI! - le conteste un poco enojado (re-furioso diría yo).

- Fue una broma ¡No lo tomes en serio! - me dijo

- En realidad son fotos de tu amada! - me dijo en tono de burla.

La respuesta de Nabiki no fue de mi agrado, porque sabía a quién se refería, pero preferí mantener mi bocota cerrada.

Luego de lo sucedido sentí que alguien o algo me tocó el hombro y escuché una voz que me decía:

- ¡Apurate, o vamos a llegar tarde al colegio! - era Akane (¿quién otra podría ser?).

Y, como de costumbre, pensó que mi trenza era mi mano, me la agarró y, tirándome el pelo, salió conmigo directo hacia la escuela Furinkan.

En el camino pasamos cerca de un departamento, donde una señora regando sus plantas, me roció con agua fría.

Akane se dio cuenta de lo que pasó y fue rápidamente a buscar agua caliente. Pero se encontró con Kuno y este le dijo:

- ¡Akane Tendo, te amo! - y abrazándola le volvió a decir:

- ¡Seguro que el destino quiere que estemos juntos! ¡Por eso nos unió! -

La imagen de Akane y Kuno no fue de mi agrado y, haciéndome el que le quería disparar a un pájaro, revoleé una piedra sobre la cabeza de Kuno y me dijo:

- es...Es...ES...¡La chica del cabello de fuego! -

y con tal de que soltara a Akane le dije:

- ¡Kuno! ¡MI AMOR! -

y este me abrazó desesperadamente.

Akane no parecía que estuviera muy sonrisal que digamos, levantó la piedra con la que le había pegado a Kuno y la tiró directo hacia mi cabeza (¡ojo! celosa de Ranma no de Kuno).

Se notó en Kuno una expresión como la de "Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo" y rápidamente nos abrazó a Akane y a mí diciendo:

- ¡Akane Tendo celosa de mí! ¡Mi pelirroja me dijo "MI AMOR" !

¡SABÍA QUE ESTABAN LOCAS POR MI! -

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡IUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡TOMWWWWWW! -

Se oyó en todo Nerima y rápidamente se escuchó otro sonido

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - los gritos de Kuno volando directo hacia Egipto.

INSTITUTO FURINKAN:

Al llegar al colegio Akane y yo (en hombre) quedamos castigados con dos baldes de agua cada uno, por llegar tarde, fuera del aula. Noté en el rostro de Akane una expresión de amargura y le dije cariñosamente:

- ¡Akane! ¿que sucede? ¿Qué pasa con esos ánimos? -

y ella me respondió furiosa:

- ¡¿Qué te importa, fenómeno?! -

- ¡Encima que me preocupo por vos! ¡¿sabes que...?! -

- ¿¡Qué!?- me dijo Akane

- ¡SOS HORRIBLE! - le respondí. Vi que una lágrima corrió por su colorada mejilla, intenté pedirle perdón, pero salí volando a visitar a Kuno.

A la hora de salir de la escuela busqué a Akane por todos lados pero no la encontré.

Cuando estaba por llegar al Dojo Tendo vi una enorme fila de muchachos entre ellos estaban Hiroshi, Daisuke, Gosunkugi y la mayoría de mis compañeros de escuela.

Rápidamente vi a Nabiki con un o dos millones de fotografías de Akane y dijo:

- ¡Vendo fotos de Akane a solo 10000 yenes cada una! -

- "Esta Nabiki no cambia más, si Akane se llega a avivar... Dios mío" - pensé.

Luego sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con un bokutou en mi cabeza.

- ¡Eras vos Kuno! -

- ¡Sí, escúchame no permitiré que compres fotos de mi amada Akane Tendo! - me respondió enojado

- ¡Pero... ¡¿Quién quiere fotos de esa marimacho?! - le dije enojado

- ¡Como te atreves a insultarla! ¡Ahora verás! - y comenzó a atacarme con su bokutou, pero se escuchó otra voz:

- ¡Ahora tengo fotos de Akane con traje de baño, pero ahora estan a 15000 yenes cada una! - dijo Nabiki.

En ese momento Kuno dejo de atacarme para comprar fotos y le dijo a Nabiki:

- Che, Nabiki no cabe duda de que sos una estafadora pero... ¡Te compro todas las fotos! -

- Che, Kuno sos muy injusto ¡Yo también quiero fotos de Akane! - le dijo Daisuke

- ¡Y yo! -siguió Hiroshi

- ¡Oigan, también yo! - dijo Gosunkugi.

Y todo terminó como tenía que terminar, se agarraron a las patadas.

Pero... ¿adivinen quién llegó luego? el ladrón de ropa íntima, Happosai y les dió la bienvenida a todos diciendo:

-¡Happodaikarin!-

Hubo una gran explosión y salieron todos volando directo a París.

- ¡Nabikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... quiero fotos de Akaneeeeeee! - dijo el Maestro Happosai.

- Bueno... ¡Son 15000 yenes! - le respondió Nabiki.

Pero antes de que el Maestro Happosai pudiera decir "A" se vió un paraguas colorado volar por los aires y me imaginé quién era, el chanchito desorientado, y le dije:

- ¡Hello pig-chan! -

- ¡RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA! ¡CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE MOLESTARME! - dijo furioso.

- ¡Está bien Charlotte! - le dije haciéndole muecas.

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

¡FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP! - se escuchó. Mi tolerancia desapareció y...

- ¡YOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!

¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! -

Y nos matamos a piñas pero, gracias a Nabiki no tuvimos que ir a ver al doctor Tofu.

- ¡Mira Ryoga! tengo fotos de Akane ¿Querés alguna? - dijo mi cuñada ejem... digo Nabiki.

- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo Ryoga con alegría.

- ¡Bueno son... 15000 yenes! -

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - Dijo Ryoga.

- ¡NABIKIIIIIIIII! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venderle fotos a Ryoga?! ¡Vendémelas a mí! - dijo el Maestro Happosai con un corpiño de Akane en las manos.

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡TRUNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡FRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYY! -

- ¡PERVERTIDO! - dijo Kuno con su bokutou.

- ¡VIEJO VERDE! - siguió Gosunkugi con su vudú.

- ¡DEGENERADO! - respondió Ryoga con su paraguas.

Y, empezó la pelea:

Kuno le dio un espadazo a Gosunkugi, el Maestro Happosai le regaló a Ryoga un happodaikarin, Ryoga le dio a Kuno un paraguazo y Gosunkugi le obsequió a Happosai un martillazo.

La pelea siguió hasta que...

- ¡Vendo fotos de Akane sin ropa! -

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - dijeron todos.

- ¡¿Cómo te atrevés a vender fotos de Akane así?! - le dije a Nabiki furioso.

- ¡Mira vos! ¡RANMA ESTÁ CELOSO! - me dijo Nabiki burlándose de mí.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY... CELOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

- ¿Entonces por qué te enojaste? - me contestó la hermana de mi Aka-chan ejem... digo Akane.

- B-bueno... yo... - le respondí nerviosamente.

- ¡NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

dijo Akane al ver las fotos que vendía su querida hermana.

- aaaaahhhhh... este... ¡hola Akane! -

- Todo fue fue culpa de Ranma! Él me dijo que venda fotos tuyas! - le dijo Nabiki a Akane.

- ¡YO NO TE DIJE NADA! - le respondí recontra-enojado.

- Así que... todo fue culpa tuya... - me dijo Akane sin ánimos.

- ¡No, Akane! ¡No le creas! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Akane me golpeó.

- Te odio... - dijo Akane dirigiéndose a mí, sin que nadie la escuchara.

- ¡Akane Tendo, te amo! - exclamó Kuno a su amada abrazándola.

- ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! - Ryoga le dobló el cogote que parecía un Mercuriano.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a lastimar al "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan?! -

- ¡Ahora verás! - le volvió a decir Kuno.

- ¡¿Me estás desafiando?! - le respondió Ryoga.

- Sí, escuchame bien... ¡Akane... ES MI NOVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dice Kuno algo emocionado.

- ¡FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

- ¡Pero quién fue el tarado que te dijo que somos novios! - dijo Akane disgustada y Kuno salió volando hacia Disney World.

KUNO ESTATE:

A las 8:30 PM Kuno citó para hablar seriamente con Ryoga, Gosunkugi y Happosai y, les dijo:

- ejem... Escúchenme bien... estuve pensando y... que les parece si... -

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ryoga le dio una patada diciendo:

- ¡Hablá de una vez! -

- ejem... ¡Los quiero retar a un duelo! -

- ¿Cuál duelo? - exclamaron todos curiosos.

- ¡AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - fue lo único que dijo Kuno y...

- ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡WLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! -

el "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan salió volando a visitar al guía de Jusenkyo.

DOJO TENDO

Al día siguiente mi papa-panda escuchó que golpearon la puerta y se fijó quién era.

- ¿golf gollf? - dijo mi papá levantando un cartelito que decía "quién es".

- Tío Genma toma esta pava de agua caliente - le dijo Kasumi.

Mi papa al fin abrió la puerta. Era Sasuke y dijo:

- ¿Se encuentra Ranma Saotome? -

- Sí. - respondió mi papi.

- ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dijo mi padre rompiéndole los tímpanos a Sasuke.

- ¿Que pasa? - respondí al llegar.

- ¡Ranma Saotome llego una carta del señor Kuno Takewaki para usted! - respondió

- Ah... Gracias - exclamé.

Luego empecé a leer la carta y decía:

"Ranma Saotome:

Quería comunicarte que Senpai-Kuno el "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan quiere retarte a un duelo.

Hoy, ven a las 7:00 PM a mi mansión así te cuento de que se trata.

P.D.: si tienes miedo no vengas ¡Cobarde!

Atte. Tatewaki Kuno"

MANSIÓN KUNO

Fui a la casa de Kuno a ver que se proponía y al llegar vi a Gosunkugi y Happosai.

Les dije:

- ¿Qué hacen acá? -

- Queremos hablar seriamente con vos... - me respondió Gosunkugi

- Bien... ¿Llegaron todos? - interrumpió Kuno.

- ¡Falta Ryoga! - dijo Happosai.

- ¿Qué se proponen? - pregunté algo incómodo.

- ¡Ya lo verás! - me respondió Kuno.

Los cuatro estuvimos esperando a Ryoga el cual no llegaba (se habrá perdido ¿que raro no?).

Ahora vayamos con Ryoga.

Charlotte se encontraba en un lugar muy raro, parecía una selva y dijo:

- ¡No tengo la menor idea de donde estoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! -

Tres días después Ryoga llegó a la casa de Kuno. Y el "Rayo azul" dijo:

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos... debemos decirte algo Ranma -

- ¡Los cuatro te retamos a un duelo! - siguió Gosunkugi.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunté con gran curiosidad.

- El que logre besar primero a Akane... en los labios... será su futuro prometido - terminó Happosai.

- ¿Aceptas? - exclamo Kuno.

- ¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿besar a Akane en los labios? - dijo P-chan.

- Sí... ¿Querés participar Ryoga?- cuestionó Happosai.

- ¡¿Pero como se atreven?! ¡Akane es la que tiene que decidir no ustedes! - dije molesto.

- ¡Es verdad! - siguió Ryoga.

- Bueno entonces... no participen - dijo Gosunkugi.

- ¡Y perderán a Akane! - siguió Happosai.

- Bueno, acepto. - dijo Ryoga algo desanimado.

- ¿Y vos Ranma? - me interrogó Kuno.

- "Diablos... ¿Que haré...?" - pensé - "Si no acepto, quedaré como cobarde... y no lo soy!"

- Esta bien... Acepto. - dije.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Bokutou: espada de madera tambien llamada Bokken o Katana como la que usa Kuno.

Senpai: es unas de las costumbres de Japon que los estudiantes de curso mas bajos (kohai) le tengan respeto a los de cursos mas adelantados (senpai).

Chan: sufijo japonés, utilizado para nombrar a personas queridas o de mucha confianza.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotazuki33 .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores... este fanfic fue escrito allá por el 2000! Tenía tan solo 12 añitos!

Cómo pasa el tiempo! Pero le tengo tanto aprecio!

Les dejo mis páginas!

.

perracomic (No olviden seguir mi cómic novela!)


	2. Akane enfurece

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)

Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)

Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

Basada en Ranma ½, creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Copyright de la autora.

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2:

AKANE ENFURECE.

UCCHAN'S

Era un día lluvioso cuando llegué al restaurant de Ukyo.

- ¡Hola Ranma ¿Cómo estás?! - exclamó Ukyo.

- Hola U-chan... - le dije sin pocos ánimos.

- ¿Qué pasa Ran-chan? - me preguntó.

- Nada importante. - le respondí mientras me senté en unos de los bancos.

- ¡¿Otra pelea con Akane, verdad?! - me dijo Ukyo.

- Ojalá solo fuera una pelea con Akane... - exclamé.

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¡Podes confiar en mí! - me dijo.

- Está bien te voy a contar lo que pasó... - le dije.

HIROSHIMA

Ahora vamos con Ryoga.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - dice Ryoga.

UCCHAN'S

Al contarle lo que pasó a Ukyo, sobre mi duelo de "La terrible batalla", me dijo:

- Ranma... -

- ¿Qué? - le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Dime... ¿Amás a Akane? -

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeee!? Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo voy a amar a una marimacho como ella?! -

- Entonces... Ranma... ¿Por qué aceptaste el duelo? - me preguntó U-chan.

- Bueno... es que... la verdad... yo... - dije tartamudeando.

- ¡DECÍMELO DE UNA VEZ! - me regañó Ukyo golpeando la mesa.

- ¡Qué sé yo! no sé si lo que siento por Akane es "odio" o "amor"... - le contesté.

- Decime la verdad... Ranma... ¿Deseas lo peor para Akane o ... lo mejor? -

- ¡Lo mejor! Supongo... - dije.

- Entonces, quizás la ames... - me dijo Ukyo.

- No lo creo. - le dije yo.

- Ranma... Mirame a los ojos y decime "Yo no amo a Akane". - exclamó.

- ¡Yo no amo a Akane! - le dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Mirame a los ojos! - me regañó Ukyo.

Entonces la miré a los ojos y... luego saqué mi vista y dije:

- ¡Yo no amo a Akane! -

- ¡¿Por qué no me mirás a los ojos?! - exclamó.

- Porque... ¡No puedo Ukyo! - respondí.

- Decime la verdad Ranma... ¡¿Vos... amás a Akane Verdad?! ¿La amás verdad? -

- Ukyo... yo... yo... - dije tartamudeando.

- ¿Vos qué? -

- yo... ¡Amo a Akane!- exclamé mirándola a los ojos.

- Ranma... - me dijo Ukyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Yo no amo a Akane! ¡jejeje! ¡Fue una broma! - exclamé.

- ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER UN CHISTE CON UN TEMA TAN IMPORTANTE?! ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Ukyo...

- ¡No te enojeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! - dije volando hacia la casa de Ukyo... ups... jejeje ¡Qué tonto soy! Estoy en la casa de Ukyo.

DOJO TENDO

Mi papá y el Sr. Soun jugaban shogi.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Le estoy ganando sr. Saotome! - dijo mi suegro ejem... digo Soun.

- ¡Eso es lo que usted cree, Tendo! - exclamó mi papi.

- ¡Jaque! - dice Soun.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH ¡Mirá, una moneda! - menciona mi papá.

- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde esta la moneda? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dónde? ¿En dóndeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - dice Soun emocionado. Y mientras se distrae, mi papá da vuelta el tablero y dice:

- ¡Mirá Tendo ya te gané! -

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? -

- Está bien ¡Quiero la revancha! - protesta Soun.

- De acuerdo. -

En la Habitación de Nabiki:

- ¡Bueno, voy a calcular cuanto dinero gané con la fotos de Akane! - menciona Nabiki con su calculadora.

En el Dojo:

- ¡Qué lindo que están quedando los pantis de Akane! - dice el Maestro Happosai ansioso.

- AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Le voy a decir a Ranma que modele este corpiño! - vuelve a decir pero... ¡Que viejo verde! ¡Lo voy a matar!

En la cocina:

Kasumi estaba por preparar la cena hasta que...

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¡Pase! - dijo Kasumi.

Se abrió la puerta, era Akane y preguntó:

- Kasumi... ¿Puedo hacer la cena? -

- ¡Claro! - le repondió su hermana.

- ¡Veo que estás preparándote para ser una buena esposa! -

- ¡No... es que... bueno... yo... - dijo Akane.

- ¡No importa Akane! ¡Acá te dejo todo para que cocines! -

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Akane.

Vayamos con Soun y mi papá.

- ¡Le estoy ganando Saotome! - dice el Tío Soun.

- ¡Ahora verá, Tendo! - amenaza mi papá.

- ¡Jaque! - exclama Soun.

- ¡Achisssssssssssssssssss! - mi papa estornuda tirando todas las piezas de shogi al suelo.

- ¡Oiga Saotome! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - dice Soun enojado.

"No lo sé" levanta un cartelito mi papá-panda.

- ¡SAOTOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - dice Soun enfurecido.

En ese momento llegué yo y...

- ¡Ranma hijo, decile a tu padre que deje de hacer trampa! - me suplica Soun abrazándome.

A la hora de la cena...

Akane trae un donburi y dice:

- ¡Miren les hice arroz con curry! -

- Pensándo bien... ¡No tengo hambre, Akane! - le digo intentando escapar de su asquerosa comida.

- ¡No te escaparás! ¡No sin antes haberlo probado! - me amenaza Akane con su bokutou en las manos.

- ¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡No vas a poder atraparme! - le dije.

-¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-

se escuchó, y todos vieron a un chico con trenza volar por los aires.

UCCHAN'S

La tormenta seguía y no paraba y llegué (en chica) al restaurante de okonomiyaki.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué te pasó? - me preguntó Ukyo preocupada.

- Nada, discutí con Akane y salí volando. - le respondí.

- Bueno... ¡Toma un okonomiyaki! - me dijo la chica.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamé.

- Y ¡Ahora provecho! - dijé pero, antes de que diera un mordisco al okonomiyaki se escuchó:

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

golpeó la puerta Akane, tirándola abajo y me dijo:

- ¡RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Sos un traidooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrr! ¡Te escapaste de casa para no comer mi comida! ¡Y ademas estás comiendo lo de Ukyo! -

- ¡Pero si vos me echast... - exclamé y...

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡CRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

se escuchó en todo Nerima y salí volando al...

NEKO HANTEN

- ¡Shampoo! ¡MI AMOR! - dijo Mousse abrazando a Cologne.

- ¡TAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pega Cologne a Mousse con su bastón y el cegatón dice:

- AAAAHHHH... ¡Era la momia! -

- ¡TAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le volvió a pegar.

- ¡TRACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

se escucha que algo rompió el techo.

- ¿Ranma? - dice Shampoo y me abraza.

Luego del embrollo les conté a todos lo que había pasado.

- ¡No preocupar por eso Ranma y tomar este ramen! - me dijo Shampoo.

Al agarrar mi hashi, unos pensamientos rodearon mi ser, decidí no probar el ramen y dije:

- Me tengo que ir... - y después de decir esto me retiré.

DOJO TENDO

Al llegar vi a Akane sentada en el chabudai y le dije:

- ¡Akane! ¿Me sirves arroz con curry? -

- ¿De verdad piensas en probar mi comida? - me preguntó Akane.

- mnmnmnm... ehhhhh... ahhhhhhh... ¡Si! - respondí y... Akane me dio una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, de las que tanto me gustan.

Después, Akane me sirvió curry y agarré mi hashi para probarlo. Lo metí en mi boca rápidamente y... estaba horrible.

- ¿Qué tal está? - me preguntó. Y como no quería pelear con ella le dije haciéndome el tontito:

- jejejeje ¡delicioso!... (susurro más bajo) esta espantoso... parece gusanos con zanahoria -

- ¿¡Qué dijiste RANMA SAOTOME!? - gritó Akane.

- Ehhhhhhmmmmmmmm... jejeje... - exclamé.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFHGJJJJJJAAAAFGFFDA! -

- ... Nadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - que horrible momento.

Al día siguiente Akane y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela y...

- ¡Akane Tendo te amooooooooooooo! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

Luego llegó Happosai y exclamó:

- ¡Akane dame un besito! ¡Ranma modela este sostén! -

-¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-

Luego Gosonkugi estaba con unos de sus vudú y llavaba una trenza y...

Akane y yo lo pisamos sin darnos cuenta y, luego le siguió Happosai y Kuno.

Mi prometida y yo ejem... Akane y yo, corríamos para llegar temprano a la escuela y vimos a P-chan.

Akane agarró a su mascota antes de que los demás le hicieran daño pero... Happosai le dió un somnífero a Akane y dijo con ella en brazos:

- ¡Ahora Akane es mía, jijijijijijijiji! -

- ¡Devuélvame a mi amor! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane! - amenaza Gosunkugi.

- ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! - exclama P-chan.

- ¡Suelte a Akane viejo libidinoso! - dije yo.

Nos agarramos a las patadas.

Akane se despierta y nos detiene.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa acá? - nos pregunta y Kuno le responde:

- ¡Mi amada Akane Tendo... la verdad... es que... yo... Kuno Takewaki... "el rayo azul"... de la escuela Furinkan... ha retado a duelo... a los perdedores... Ranma Saotome... Ryoga Hibiki... Hikaru Gosunkugi... y... Happosai... para ver... quien de todos...! -

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡Hablá de una vez! - le dice Akane.

- Mira Akane lo que sucede es que todos estamos participando en un duelo... cualquiera de nosotros que logre besarte será tu prometido... - le explica Happosai.

- ¡¿Pero... COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA?! -

dice Akane furiosa.

- ¡Entonces elige! ¿¡Con quién de nosotros te quieres casar!? - dice Kuno.

- Bueno... yo... - dice Akane.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Donburi: son una especie de bols de cerámica donde se sirve la comida.

Bokutou: espada de madera, también llamada Bokken o Katana como la que usa Kuno.

Okonomiyaki: la especialidad de Ukyo, pizza japonesa.

Ramen: la especialidad de Shampoo y su abuela, compuesto de fideos en caldo.

Hashi: para nosotros vendría siendo "cuchillo y tenedor" son palitos de madera que se usa para agarrar la comida.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Arroz al Curry: es una comida típica del Japón, se trata de arroz con zanahorias y varios otros condimentos.

Shogi: es una especie de ajedrez (Lo que siempre juegan Soun y Genma).

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme.

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el tercer episodio: "Nuevo duelo, el de las chicas."

* * *

No se olviden de seguir mi cómic-novela en facebook: **Perra! Cómic**

La chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene relaciones sexuales!


	3. Nuevo duelo, el de las chicas

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPÍTULO 3:

NUEVO DUELO, EL DE LAS CHICAS.

- ¡Yo... yo... b-ueno... yo! - dice Akane.

- ¡Vos que! - exclamamos todos con gran curiosidad.

- Yo... yo... ¡Yo los odioooooooo! - contesta Akane.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Se escuchó y...

Se ve a cuatro chicos y un viejo volar por los aires.

DOJO TENDO.

A la hora de la cena todos nos reunimos en el chabudai para comer.

Kasumi, servía la comida; Happosai, mientras esperaba ansioso la cena planchaba su colección; Nabiki, estaba calculando cuantos yenes había ganado esta semana; mi Papá-Panda jugaba con una rueda; el señor Soun, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, miraba la cuenta del teléfono; y, Akane y yo estudiábamos para un examen.

"- Señores televidentes les comunicamos que salió un nuevo parque de diversiones en Nerima llamado Mikuji y, adem... -" era el televisor. Nabiki lo apaga.

Cuando terminamos de comer Soun dijo:

- ¡Miren! ¡Debo anunciarles algo! -

- ¿Qué cosa? - dijeron todos.

- A Genma y a mí nos dijeron que debemos atrapar a un ladrón que anda suelto por Hiroshima. - dijo mi suegro ejem... digo Soun.

- ¡Perfecto! Yo también iré! - dije muy contento.

- ¡No, Ranma! - me respondió.

- Prefiero que te quedes cuidando de la casa junto a mis hijas y Happosai... - me volvió a decir.

- Pero... - exclamé.

- Sin peros! - dijo Soun.

- ¡Papá! - exclama Nabiki.

- ¿Qué ocurre hija? - responde Soun.

- Bueno... es que... a Nabiki y a mí nos invitaron a un pijama party; y queríamos ir... - reafirma Kasumi.

- ¡No hay problema, hijas! - contesta Soun.

- Entonces... Akane, Ranma y Happosai se encargaran de la casa. - vuelve a decir.

Al día siguiente...

Después de clases, Akane se dirigía al Dojo.

En el camino, un niño fue atacado por un tipo con gafas. Akane, no dudó en ayudar al pequeño y dijo:

- ¡Ponete con alguien de tu tamaño! -

- ¿Y quién sos vos? - dice el extraño.

- Me llamo Akane y no dejaré que lastimes al pequeño! - amenaza mi prometida... perdón me equivoqué es Akane.

- ¡Bien preciosa! ¡Si quieres pelear hazlo! - amenaza el tipo.

- ¡Escuchame! ¡Nadie me llama preciosa! - dijo la marimacho.

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - exclama Akane golpeando al malechón.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡BRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Golpea este tipo a Akane.

- ¡Será mejor que te rindas muñeca! - sugiere el extraño.

- ¡No, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! - amenazó Akane; y con gran heroísmo logró vencer.

Un montón de gente la felicita por ser tan fuerte y valiente; y un señor dice:

- ¡Disculpe señorita! Me llamo Akira y voy a organizar un torneo de artes marciales para chicas y me gustaría que una joven tan fuerte como usted participe. La ganadora se llevará dos entradas para visitar un nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrenó en Nerima de nombre "Mikuji" -

Akane no sabe que decir así que le dice rápidamente que participará.

Akane está arrepentida de haber aceptado participar en el torneo.

DOJO TENDO.

Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi y mi papá ya se habían ido.

- ¡Ya deje esas pantaletas en paz! ¡Viejo degenerado!- dije mientras correteaba a Happosai.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes muchacho!- responde Happosai con un balde de agua fría.

En ese momento llega Akane. Luego, Happosai, la moja (sin querer). Este se disculpa pensando que recibirá un duro golpe pero fue todo lo contrario.

A la hora de cenar...

Akane decide ir a comprar un par de okonomiyakis en lo de Ukyo. La verdad es que yo y mi estomago estábamos felices por no tener que comer lo que prepare mi amada Aka... este... bueno... saben perfectamente que no quise decir que amo a Akane. De verdad créanme que no. ¿No me creen? pero si es una marimacho como me va a gustar, es ridículo.

UCCHAN'S

Al llegar al Ucchan´s, Akane, se sentó en unas de las mesas para que Ukyo la atienda.

Esta miró a Akane con una tremenda cara de rivalidad. Mi prometida... ahhhhhh... Akane lo notó.

- ¡Escucha Akane! ¡Te reto a un duelo y el último! - dice Ukyo.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? - pregunta Akane.

- ¡Ahora te explico! - responde Ukyo.

DOJO TENDO

Estaba muy cómodo en mi futón hasta que...

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - golpearon la puerta.

Decidí ver quién era y...

- ¡Buenas noches Ranma! ¿Está Akane?- era Kuno.

- No, no se encuentra. Así que andate... - le respondí.

- ¡No, Kuno Tatewaki no se irá sin ver a Akane Tendo! - me dice agarrándome de la camisa.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Le di una patada para que me soltara.

- ¡No permitiré que un kohai me trate así! - dijo enfadado Kuno.

- ¡Callate tarado! ¡Akane fue al Ucchan´s! - dije.

- ¡Me voy a quedar acá hasta que llegue mi amada! ¡Ni un terremoto podrá moverme! - exclamó.

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Rompí el techo de la casa, pero... con la cabeza de Kuno.

- Oye! Senpai! ¡¿No era que no un terremoto te movería?! - grité en tono de burla.

KYOTO

Ahora vayamos con Charlotte.

- "Akane, me encuentro en la selva de Tokyo. Un lugar poblado de hermosos animales, pero no se comparan con tu belleza.

Te extrañé y mucho, deseo volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me has brindado muchas veces.

En este lugar, los pájaros cantan como violines; en el amanecer, siempre se escucha el nostálgico rugido de los leones; las hojas de los árboles florecen, dándole un toque especial de primavera. Pero, todo lo que he nombrado no te llega ni a los talones.

¿A veces me pregunto, por qué sos tan preciosa? o ¿Tan incomparable?

¿Será que le has robado el brillo a la Luna? Ya que tu hermosura te hace un gran resplandor.

¿Será que le has robado el color marrón a los árboles? Ya que tus ojos siempre florecerán.

¿Será... " - pensó Ryoga y...

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy en Kyoto! Nooooooooooooooooooo! - exclamó el chanchito valiente al ver un mapa.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - golpearon de nuevo la puerta.

Volví a atender y...

- ¡Hola Saotome! - era Gosunkugi.

- ¿Qué querés? - le dije de mal modo.

- Es que... hoy van a dar una bonita película en el cine y... quería invitar a... - me respondió.

- ¡Akane no está! ¡Así que no tenés nada que hacer acá! - le dije sacándolo de la casa.

- ¡Dale Saotome! ¡Déjame esperar a Akane! - me dijo.

- ¡Esta bien! - le respondí.

Después volvió Kuno. No quería pelear así que lo hice pasar.

Nos quedamos cada uno sentados en zabutons, parecíamos "Los tres chiflados". En ese momento una tormenta cubrió las nubes y se largó a llover. A causa de esto, en el techo de la cocina había una gotera y decidí repararla.

Salí a fuera y...

- ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! - era Ryoga.

Lo alcé y luego lo llevé a dentro. Lo mojé con agua tibia y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué haces por acá Ryoga? -

- No, nada. Es que me perdí... - respondió Ryoga (que raro no?).

Lo invité a que se quede.

Pasó un largo rato y Akane no había llegado, la verdad es que empecé a preocuparme y...

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Quién se murió? - dijo el maestro Happosai al ver a todos reunidos.

- ¡Yo vine para llevar a Akane al cine! - respondió Gosunkugi.

- ¡Yo para entregarle estos ramos de rosas a la pelirroja y Akane! - siguió Kuno

- ¡Yo me perdí y pasé por acá! - dice Ryoga.

- ¡Y yo vivo a acá! - dije yo.

- ¡Pero Ranma! ¡Sos un ingenuo! - dice Happosai.

- ¿Por? - le pregunto.

- Porque de seguro vinieron para besar a Akane ¿No te acordás del trato que hicimos? - dice.

Con lo que me dijo Happosai me quedé pensando y...

- ¡Hola Ranma! - dice Akane que acaba de llegar.

Luego del lío Akane y yo decidimos invitar a cenar a todos.

Después de comer empezó una película de amor que todos, excepto yo, querían ver.

- "Estoy feliz! Me pude sentar al lado de Akane!" - piensa Gosunkugi.

- "Es obvio de que Akane está feliz viendo esta película romántica junto a mí!" - piensa Kuno.

- "Después de que termine la peli, voy a ir a planchar mi colección" - piensa el maestro.

- "Estoy viendo una película de amor junto a Akane, esto debe ser un sueño..." - piensa Ryoga.

- "La película esta muy buena pero... ¿Que pensará Ranma?" - piensa mi prometi... ejem Akane.

- "Estoy aburrido..." - pensé yo.

Después, la película termina y...

se armó una pelea.

- Akane... ¡Casate conmigo!- dice Kuno.

- No, Akane será mi esposa! - reta Happosai a Kuno.

- Dejen de decir boberías! ¡Akane es mía!- sigue Gosunkugi.

- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Akane no le pertenece a nadie!- exclama P-chan.

- ¡Dejen de pelear! - Digo, y...

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Nos agarramos a ñapis.

Kuno le dio un espadazo a Happosai. Happosai le obsequió una Happobomba a Gosunkugi. Gosunkugi, como muestra de cariño, le dio un martillazo a Ryoga. Ryoga, tan cariñoso como siempre, me regaló un "Rugido de León". Y yo rompí la tele en la cabeza de Kuno.

La pelea terminó y nos tiramos rendidos al piso.

A la hora de dormir, todos se habían ido.

No podía pegar un ojo así que decidí ir a Dojo a entrenar. Cuando llegué vi a Akane despierta y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas? -

- Eso digo yo. - me responde.

- No podía dormir... ¿Y vos? - pregunte.

- Tampoco. - dijo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato sentados en el piso y...

- Ranma... la verdad es que...- me dijo.

- ¡Voy a participar en un torneo de artes marciales! - me volvió a decir.

- ¿De verdad? - le pregunté.

- Si. Y la ganadora se lleva dos entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrenó en Nerima, Mikuji... -

- Pero... quería preguntarte si... - dijo.

- ¿Si qué? - pregunté.

- Si... ¿Querés venir conmigo al parque si gano? - me dijo.

- ¿Acaso te duele la cabeza? - le pregunté sin creerle.

- ¡¿Sos mogólico o te hacés?! Claro que quiero que vengas! Pero... si no querés venir no hay problema... - exclamó antes de ir a su habitación.

Antes de que se vaya la agarré de la mano y le dije:

- ¡Claro Akane! ¡Claro que quiero ir! -

- ¿Entonces venís? - me pregunta.

- ¡Claro! - le dije.

- ¿Querés que te ayude? - pregunté.

- ¿En el torneo? - exclamó.

- Sí. - respondí.

- Bueno pero... es para chicas - dijo.

- ¡No hay problema me transformo y listo! - dije.

Luego de la charla Akane se fue a su habitación. Al acostarse en su cama piensa en lo que le dijo Ukyo:

"Ukyo: - ¡Escucha Akane, no se si te enteraste que va a ver un torneo de artes marciales! -

Akane: - ¡Si ya sabía y voy a participar en él! -

Ukyo: - ¡Bien... Shampoo, Kodachi y yo participaremos en él y... te queríamos retar a ver quién de las tres logra ganar, y quedarse con Ranma! ¿Aceptas? -"

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Mis queridos lectores! Les tengo preparadas las explicaciones de las palabras que utilicé en el idioma Japonés:

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Otonomiyaki: la especialidad de Ukyo, pizza japonesa.

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino". Acá se tiene en cuenta la práctica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go" (Es algo semejante a las damas).

Kohai: es unas de las costumbres de Japón que los estudiantes de curso mas bajos (kohai) le tengan respeto a los de cursos mas adelantados (senpai).

Zabuton: Almohadones utilizados para sentarse en el suelo.

Futon: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el cuarto episodio: "Akane pierde el duelo."!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	4. Akane pierde el duelo

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 4:

AKANE PIERDE EL DUELO.

DOJO TENDO.

En la habitación de Akane...

Al acostarse en su cama piensa en lo que le dijo Ukyo:

"Ukyo: - ¡Escucha Akane, no se si te enteraste que va a ver un torneo de artes marciales! -

Akane: - ¡Si ya sabía y voy a participar en él! -

Ukyo: - ¡Bien... Shampoo, Kodachi y yo participaremos en él y... te queríamos retar a ver quién de las tres logra ganar, y quedarse con Ranma! ¿Aceptas? -

Ukyo: - ¿Aceptas si o no? -

Akane: - B-bueno... ¡Acepto! -"

Varios días pasaron luego y todos estaban reunidos en el chabudai.

- ¡Papá! - dice Akane.

- ¿Che, Kasumi que hay de cenar? - pregunta Soun.

- ¡Sanaka nabe! - contesta mi cuñad... mejor dicho Kasumi.

- ¡Paaapá! - vuelve a decir Akane.

- ¡Saotome! ¡Después le juego un partido de Shogui! ¿Acepta? -

- ¡golf!¡golf!¡golf!¡golf! - dice mi Papa-panda.

- ¡Paaaaaapá! - sigue diciendo Akane.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Me pasás la salsa de soja? - me dijo Soun.

- ¡Si! ¡Tomá! - le dije arrojandosela.

- ¡Paaaaaaaaapá! - dice Akane con poca tolerancia.

- ¡Che, Nabiki! ¿Mañana vas a el Shopping? - pregunta mi suegro... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ¡Lo qué acabo de decir!

- ¡Si! - Contesta Nabiki.

- ¿Me traés unos cigarrillos importados? Please... - Dice suplicando Soun.

- ¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -

grita mi prometida ejem... digo Akane.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿No sabías que es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones? - responde su padre.

- ¡Pero si haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee una eternidad que te estoy hablando y no me prestás atención! -

diceeeeeeeeeeeee Akane.

- ¡Bue... ¿Que pasa Hijita? - pregunta Soun

- Es que... ¡Voy a participar en un torneo de artes marciales! - exclama Akane.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo es? - pregunta Soun.

- Dentro de dos días... - responde.

- Akane... ¡No deberías participar! - le dije.

- ¿Por? - pregunta.

- ¡Por que vas a PERDER! - le respondí con muecas.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

(me parece que Soun necesita una nueva mesa).

Al día siguiente...

En mi habitación...

- ¡Paffffff! - golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - era Akane.

- ¡Sí! - respondí.

Nos quedamos los dos sentados en el futon y...

- R-ran-ranma... - me dijo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

- Q-quería decirte que... ¡No quiero que me ayudes en el torneo! - dijo Akane.

- ¿Por? - le pregunté.

- Es que... - ella quedó mirando el piso sin decir nada. Los dos no dijimos nada por un tiempo y...

Me contó que la retaron Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi. Cerré mi boca y decidí no abrirla, pero...

- ¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué aceptaste...? ¿Por qué aceptaste el duelo? - le pregunté.

- ah ... este... bueno... - exclamó Akane... - ¡Qué te importa! ¡Vos también aceptaste ese duelo de Kuno y qué sé yo! - volvió a decir.

- ¿Sabías algo? - dije.

- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntó.

- ¡Seguro que yo acepté el duelo por la misma razón que lo aceptaste vos...! - le dije enojado.

- ¡No lo creo! - dijo Akane, y se retiró.

KUNO ESTATE.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! - exclama la mas sicótica del mundo.

- ¡Ranma, Mi amor, serás todo mío dentro de unos días! - vuelve a decir.

Y con Kuno...

- ¡La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendo, La chica del cabello Rojo, Akane Tendoooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -

dice Kuno en su clase de Yoga.

UCCHAN'S.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Pronto llegará el día en que me case con mi amado Ranma! - dice Ukyo.

- ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Qué feliz soy! - vuelve a decir.

NEKO HANTEN.

- ¡Shampooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - exclama Mouse abrazando a la clientela.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

y vemos un tipo anteojudo volarrrrr...

TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES.

El día que todos esperábamos llegó...

Con los Kuno's:

- ¡Voy a echarle porras a mi hermana, así me quedo con Akane, y con ella seré el mas feliz del mundo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

dice el "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan... bah... mejor dicho... el ¡Tarado de la escuela Furinkan!.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ranma mi amor! ahora serás solo mío! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

Dice Kodachi alrededor de pétalos negros.

Con P-chan:

- ¡Por primera vez en mi vida! ¡Llegué a tiempo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Llora emocionado Ryoga.

Con los de Shampoo:

- ¡Shampooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡MI AMOR! - dice Mousse y... - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grita el famoso pato...

Con Ukyo:

- ¡Vendo Okonomiyakisssssssssssssssss! ¿Quién quiere? - dice Ukyo.

- "Este es un buen lugar para los negocios." - Piensa.

Y... Con nosotros:

- ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -

dicen mi papa y el señor Soun disfrazados de animadores.

- ¡¿Son locos o se hacen?! ¿¡Cómo se van a poner esos trajes tan ridículos!? - les dije de mal modo.

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Cantá con nosotros! - exclama Soun.

- ¡Ni que estuviera borracho! - le respondí enojado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ranma echar porras a Shampoo! - dice la amazona mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Akane me tuerce el cuello.

- ¡Me dolió! ¡Tené más cuidado! - dije casi llorando.

- ¡A mi me importa un cuerno si te duele o no! - exclama.

- ¡Cerrá el pico, tarada! - respondí.

- ¡¿Nadie me llama tarada, escuchaste?! - dice re-furiosa.

- ¡Si... aparte de tarada... marimacho! - exclamé.

- ¡Mira quién habla "La cosa más RARA del mundo"! - dice Akane.

- ¡Más respeto! ¿¡Con quién te crees que estás hablando!? - dije hiper-enojado.

- ¡No te la creas tanto! ¡Que no sos nada! - exclama Akane-kun (le dice "Kun" porque se enojó, sino le diría "Chan").

- ¡Chicos dejen ya de pelear! - trata de tranquilizarnos Soun. Nos calmamos un poco y...

- ¡Todas las chicas que participen en el torneo hagan una fila! - dice el referí.

El torneo comenzó y...

1° COMBATE:

- ¡Escuchen chicas! Suban al cuadrilátero y comiencen a pelear. Recuerden que las primeras dieciséis que queden seguirán compitiendo y las otras quedarán descalificadas. - dice el referí.

- ¡Listas! ¡Empiecen! - Vuelve a decir mientras le da un golpe a el bonsho.

El torneo empieza...

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Se escuchaba a cada rato. Cada minuto que pasaba... unas de las chicas caía del cuadrilátero.

- ¡Toma esto! - dice una chica atacando a Shampoo. Ella esquiba con facilidad su golpe y la muchacha queda descalificada.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Nadie me vencerá! ¡Soy invencible! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Serás mío! ¡Sos mío! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Dice Kodachi tirando somníferos a todas las que compiten. Y empezó a atacar a Ukyo.

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - exclama Ukyo al tratar de tirar a Kodachi fuera del cuadrilátero. Pero... La sicótica le regala un ramo de rosas negras explosivo.

- ¡Perder Akane! - dice Shampoo atacando con sus bomboris.

- ¡¿Ni lo sueñes, no perderé el combate, escuchaste?! - exclama Akane, esquivando los golpes de Shampoo. La pelea sigue hasta que...

El referí le da un golpe a el bonsho y dice:

- ¡Fin del primer combate! -

Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y varias chicas mas quedaron tiradas al piso del cansancio.

2° COMBATE:

- ¡Escuchen muchachas! La cosa es así, las primeras ocho que sigan en el combate serán las semifinalistas del torneo. ¡Listas, empiecen! - dice el referí mientras que vuelve a golpear al bonsho.

Empieza el segundo torneo...

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

se escucha a cada segundo.

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - exclama Akane esquivando todos los ataques que recibía.

- ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akane! ¡Viva Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -

siguen mi papá y el señor Soun disfrazados de animadores.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dice Kodachi mientras golpea a todos con sus cintas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ganales hermana! - dice Kuno mientras espera la derrota de Akane.

- ¡Técnica del "Delivery Box Blowout"! - exclama Shampoo mientras saca a chicas fuera del cuadrilátero.

- ¡No! ¡Shampoo perdé! - dice Mousse que se puso sus gafas.

- ¡Bomba de harina! - exclama Ukyo con su técnica especial.

Y... el referí volvió a golpear el bonsho y dijo:

- ¡Fin del segundo combate! -

3° COMBATE:

- ¡Escuchen! Las primeras cuatro que no hayan caído del cuadrilátero... ¡Pasaran al final del torneo!

¡Listas comiencen! - dice el referí.

Y... pasó lo que tenia que pasar... Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi quedaron como finalistas y...

4° Y ÚLTIMO COMBATE:

- ¡Miren chicas! La que logre sacar a todas del cuadrilátero, ganará el torneo y las entradas para el parque de diversiones, Mikuji ¡Listas, ya! -

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Akane comenzó a atacar.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Shampoo le da una bofetada a Ukyo. Ukyo, le da un espatulazo a Kodachi. Kodachi le da un somnífero a Akane. Y Akane le da un martillazo a Shampoo.

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Ukyo Rompe su espátula en la cabeza de Shampoo.

Shampoo, como muestra de cariño le da una terrible patada a Kodachi.

Y la pelea sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue, hasta que...

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Kodachi sale del cuadrilátero.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Como pude perder?! ¿¡Como pude?!

¡Ranma! ¡Mi Ranma! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - exclamó Kodachi y para que no gritara más se la llevaron a un doctor.

- ¡Bueno chicas! ¡Llegó la hora! - exclamó Ukyo.

- ¡Si! ¡La hora de que Ukyo perder! - dijo Shampoo y comenzó a atacarla. Ukyo esquivaba todos sus golpes pero... Shampoo le dio una tremenda patada en el estómago y... fácilmente la sacó del cuadrilátero.

Ahora solo quedaban Akane y Shampoo...

- ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - exclamó Akane mientras atacaba a Shampoo. Esta esquivaba todos sus golpes y empezó a atacar con sus bomboris...

Pero...

- ¡Ramen Suffocator! - dijo Shampoo, al tratar de ahogar a Akane.

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Hija Míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - dijo Soun en medio de lágrimas.

- ¡Escuchar, Akane! ¡Si querer que Shampoo sacarte los fideos de encima! ¡Rendirse! - exclamó Shampoo desafiando a Akane.

- N-ni... ni... ¡Ni lo sueñes! - fue lo único que pudo decir Akane.

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Renditeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Te vas a ahogar! - le dije sin preocupación (¡Qué mentiroso!).

- ¡Shampoooooooooooooooooo! ¡Soltala! - grité.

- ¡No te metas Ranma, este es asunto mío y de Shampoo! - me dijo Akane.

- ¡Taradaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿No ves que te va a matar?! - le grite.

Akane se tiró al suelo... ya no podía aguantar más la respiración.

- "A- akane" - Pensé y...

- ¡Dejala Shampoo! ¡Soltala de una vez! ¡Ganaste el torneo así que soltala! - grité mientras ayudaba a Akane.

- ¿Gané? ¡Shampoo ser muy feliz! - exclamó mientras me abrazaba.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Akane me dio una bofetada.

- ¡Veo que querías que Shampoo ganará el torneo! - Me dijo Akane.

- ¡No seas boba! ¡Lo hice para ayudarte! - exclamé. Y vi que una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Ranma... Saotome...- dijo Akane.

- Ranma Saotome - volvió a decir.

- ¡RANMA SAOTOME YO TE... YO TE... YO TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó, empezó a llorar... y se fue...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Sanaka nabe: cazuela de pescado.

Shogi: es una especie de ajedrez (lo que siempre juegan Soun y Genma)

Futón: es una especie de cama japonesa.

Okonomiyaki: la especialidad de Ukyo, pizza japonesa.

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino". Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go" (parecido a las damas).

Bomboris: es el arma típica china que lleva Shampoo. Son dos y está compuestos por una forma esférica en la punta y un palo para sujetarla.

Bonsho: es una campana y es propia de los templos budistas.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el quinto episodio: "'El Toonoku No ken' Usá tu fuerza de voluntad!"!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	5. El Tonoku No Ken! Fuerza de voluntad!

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 6:

UN ANILLO CUPIDO.

DOJO TENDO.

Akane y yo volvimos al Dojo después de un largo entrenamiento y...

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Los extrañamos! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamo Soun lloriqueando.

- ¡Hola! ¡Akane! ¡Ranma! - dijo Kasumi.

- ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Que suerte que volvieron! - dijo Nabiki y luego pensó:

- "Si, que suerte que volvieron, para vender mas fotos" -

- ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa! ¡HIJO MIO! - exclamó mi papi abrazándome.

- ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Akaneeeeeeeee! ¡FUTURA HIJA POLÍTICA! - siguió y...

- ¡WHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Y vemos a un panda volador...

- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡Te amo! - exclamó Kuno que había venido con nosotros.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Te reto a un duelo! - siguió Ryoga.

- ¡Nabiki! ¡Modelame este corpiño (o sostén)! - continuó el maestro.

- ¡A-a-aka-aka-akane! ¡Vamos al cine! - dijo Gosunkugi.

A la hora de la cena...

Kasumi, tan amable como siempre, invitó a todos a cenar por haber acompañado a Akane.

Yo, estaba algo incómodo y no lo podía ocultar... ¿Porque será?

- ¡TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! - golpearon la puerta. Nabiki fue a atender y era:

- ¡Hola Nabiki! - mi mamá.

- ¡Hola señora Nodoka! - dijo Nabiki a la visita.

- ¡Tío Genmaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Llego la tía Saotome! - siguió mi cuñada... auch... sorry... Nabiki.

Y cada uno sentados en los zabuton reunidos en el chabudai cenábamos sushi.

- ¡Que delicia Kasumi! - exclama mi mami.

- ¡Gracias señora Nodoka! - agradece Kasumi sonrojada.

- Sí, mi mamá tiene razón Kasumi ¡Tu comida es siempre un placer para el paladar! Menos mal que la que no cocinó fue Akane, sino estaríamos en el cementerio. - comenté y...

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Cómo vas a tratar así a tu novia!? - exclama mi papá.

- Pues... que yo sepa... ¡A vos tampoco te gusta la comida de Akane! - dije.

- Y... ¡AKANE NO ES MI NOVIA! ¿Te quedó claro? - seguí.

- ¿Cómo que no es tu novia? ¿No habías dicho que era tu prometida? - comenta mi papi.

- ¿YO? ¿CUÁNDO? - pregunté.

- Ta' bien... te lo voy a decir - dijo. Y empezó a contar:

"Cuando mi hijo salió a buscar a Akane:

KUNO: ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Y Akane? ¿Se fue de su casa?

RANMA: Si... Akane no se encuentra en casa...

RYOGA: ¡Sos un idiota Ranma! ¡Heriste sus sentimientos!

RANMA: ¿¡Si sos tan ingenuo como Akane!? ¡Cerrá la boca!

RYOGA: ¡El que va a cerrar la boca es otro!

EL MAESTRO HAPPOSAI: ¡Ryoga! ¡Ranma! dejen de pelear. Ryoga... Akane no se sintió lastimada por Ranma... Y vos Ranma ¡¿Porqué dejaste que Akane se fuera?! ¡TARADO! Yo que quería que modelará este corpiño...

Y todos lo sacaron volando. Después:

GOSUNKUGI: ¡Saotome! Si Akane perdió el duelo... quiere decir que vos... te tenés que casar con Shampoo. Y si te tenés que casar con Shampoo... no podrás competir por Akane.

RANMA: ¡Cerrá el pico! ¡Akane es mi prometida!"

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamé con un tremendo fulgor.

- ¿SÍ? ¿¡Qué pasa hijo de mis entrañas!? - dijo mi papá en tono burlón.

- ¿¡COMO "QUE PASA"!? - dije.

- Y bueno hijo... ¡Vos me dijiste que lo contara! - dijo mi odioso papá burlándose de mí.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Mi papá fue a visitar a los españoles.

A la hora de dormir...

- Chicos... ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir? - pregunta Kasumi.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - responden Kuno, Ryoga y Gosunkugi.

Y yo, no muy contento con la visita me levanté para irme y...

- ¡Ranma! - era Kasumi.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Kuno, Gosunkugi y Ryoga dormirán en tu habitación, con tu papá y tu mamá - exclama mi cuñad... ejem Kasumi.

- ¿Podrías ir a dormir en la habitación de Akane? - siguió

- ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? ¿Y por que yo? - pregunte.

- ¡Por favor Ranma! ¡Hazlo! - dijo Kasumi.

- ¡Ta' bien! - exclamé sin ánimos.

Habitación de Akane...

- ¡TAP TAP TAP TAP! - golpeé su puerta.

- Adelante... - dijo Akane.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Que hacés acá? - preguntó. Y no recibió mi respuesta.

Después de un rato respondí:

- Es que... Kasumi... me dijo que... -

- ¡Ah... eso... no te preocupes! ¡Ya te preparé la cama! - me dijo. Y me quedé mirándola boquiabierta.

- ¡Daleeeeeee! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿Te vas a acostar o no? - interrogó.

- Ehhhhhhhh... ¡Si! - exclame un tanto nervioso.

Eran como las 2 AM y todavía no pegaba un ojo. Akane ya estaba en su quinto sueño y yo navegando por Internet. No sabía que hacer estaba más nervioso que la estatua de la libertad. Me levante de la cama y empecé a leer un manga. Pero no podía calmar mis nervios. Dejé mi historieta en el piso y empecé a caminar por todos lados... a la derecha... a la izquierda... y...

- ¡Ranma! ¿Que te pasa? - era Akane que por los ruidos que hice despertó.

- Ehhhhh nada - conteste.

- ¡Seguí durmiendo Akane! - dije.

- Bueno... esta bien... pero... ¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunto mi prometida... ay... disculpen... no quise... no quise... ehhhh... ahhhh... bue' no importa (veo que se va acostumbrando) ¡Cállate! (bueno ta' bien me callo).

Luego... Akane se volvió a dormir... y "sonrió" entonces, al verla, mi corazón empezó a latir y el rubor subió.. y subía y subía y no paraba de subir. Me acerque a Akane, levante su sabana para acomodarla mejor la cubrí cariñosamente y...

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Eran Kuno, Ryoga, Happosai y Gosunkugui.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Retirá tus manos! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a hacercarte así a Akane?! - sigue Ryoga.

- ¡SOS UN PERVERTIDO RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - continua el maestro (Mira quién habla!).

- ¡Saotome! ¡Idiota! - exclama Gosunkugi pegando a su vudú.

- ¡Cierren el pico! ¡No son nadie para hablarme así! - respondí. Y... empezó la pelea:

- ¡Happodaikarin! -

- ¡El ataque del trueno azul! -

- ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El truco de la explosión) -

- ¡Vudús! -

- ¡Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! (El truco de las castañas calientes)-

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡IUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡TOMWWWWWW! ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

¡FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

¡YOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!

¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! -

Empezamos a darnos tremendas piñas, patadas ect ect ect ect ect.

- ¿Que cuernos están haciendo? - pregunto Akane ya despierta (como no va a estar despierta?!).

- ¡Akane Tendo casémonos ya! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡CRHASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

Akane Rompió su mesa en la cabeza del "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan.

- ¡Akane modela este regalito que te compre! - exclama el viejo libidinoso.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Gritó el viejo verde.

- Akane... ¿Te casas conmigo? ¡Por Favor!- suplica Gosunkugi.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Sale volando el "Brujo de los Vudús".

- Akane... Te-te tra-traje un-un re-re-rega-rega-regali-regali-regalito - dice Ryoga.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Ryoga! - agradece Akane.

- ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

Exclamé lanzando a Ryoga a Neptuno.

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Como lo vas a tratar así!? - pregunta Akane.

- ¡Tengo mis razones! - respondí.

- ¿Cuales? - vuelve a preguntar mi prome... ahhhhhhhh.

- La que tengo de protegerte... - conteste. Akane me miró con una cara muy peculiar.

Al día siguiente...

INSTITUTO FURINKAN.

La profesora Hinako estaba escogiendo a uno de los alumnos para que diera la evaluación oral:

- ¡Saotome Ranma! - me llamó.

- Ehhhh... ¿si? - exclamé. Y empecé a dar la lección...

- ¿¡Cuando vas a empezar a estudiar!? - me regaño la maestra.

- Bueno es que... es que... - dije.

- Si ya se, ya se ¡Como siempre pensando en la Luna! - comentó la maestra.

- No, es que... - exclamé.

- ¡Estas castigado! ¡Ve fuera del aula! - me ordeno la maestra y obedecí.

En al recreo...

- ¡También a vos Ranma! ¿¡Como puede ser que no hayas estudiado!? - comentó Hiroshi.

- ¡Cállate! - exclamé.

- Bueno Ranma ¡No te enojes! - trató de calmarme Daisuke.

Estuvimos los tres muy tranquilos ese rato hasta que:

- ¡Ran-chan! - era Ukyo.

- ¡Hola Ukyo! - saludé.

- Bueno... los dejamos "Solitos" - exclamaron Hiroshi y Daisuke burlándose.

- ¡CIERREN EL PICO! - les dije convirtiéndome en el increíble Holf.

Ukyo y yo nos sentamos en el suelo y...

- ¡Ranma! ¡Hice este okonomiyaki especialmente para vos! - dijo Ukyo.

- ¡Gracias! - agradecí y empecé a comer lo que hizo Ukyo para mí.

Paso un largo rato y Ukyo dijo:

- Ranma... -

- ¿Que? - pregunte.

- ¿Te acordas que me dijiste que... que... que... amas a Akane? - pregunto en voz baja. Esa pregunta me dejo algo incomodo pero contesté:

- Si, Ukyo me acuerdo... Pero... fue un chiste... -

- Ranma... si me haces un último favor... yo te dejaré en paz... - dijo.

- Pero... Ukyo... Ya te dije que... fue un chiste... -

- Si... es verdad... pero... me lo dijiste mirandome a los ojos... - exclamó.

- Si sisisisisisi... Pero FUE BROMA! - aclaré.

- Y lo que dijiste en Jusenkyo? ¿Cuando fuimos al monte phoenix?- preguntó, y eso me dejo sin habla. Permaneció un dicho silencio que se rompío...

- Bésame... si lo haces no te molestaré más - aclaró Ukyo. Lo pensé bien y decidí besarla. Ukyo comenzó a cerrar los ojos y justo a punto de besarla:

- ¡COWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -

Era Shampoo con uno de sus bomboris.

- ¿Que te pasa? Déjame que lo bese y los dejaré en paz - sugiere Ukyo.

- ¡No, Ranma solo besar a Shampoo! ¿Quedar claro? - exclamó Shampoo.

- ¡Shampoo! ¡Sos una egoísta! - agrede Ukyo a Shampoo.

- ¡Shampoo no ser egoísta! ¡Ukyo ser envidiosa! - dice la amazona.

- ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Ahora veras! ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

comenzó a atacar Ukyo. Shampoo esquivo todos sus ataques y la atacó.

- ¡BASTA! ¡Dejen de pelear! - las detuve.

- ¡No te metas Ranma! ¡Voy a vencer a Shampoo! ¡Para poder ser yo tu prometida! - dice Ukyo.

Las dos siguieron peleando sin hacer caso a mis palabras. Shampoo dijo:

- ¡Ramen Soffocator! - tratando de ahogar a Ukyo pero yo me puse adelante de ella y recibí el ataque.

- ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamó Ukyo. Shampoo me soltó.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Estar bien? - preguntó Shampoo.

- ¡Soltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz! - amenazó Ukyo.

- ¡Shampoo haber ganado! ¡Ranma ser solo mío! - fue lo que dijo lo amazona.

Después de clases...

- Ranma ¿Vamos? - exclamó Akane al verme.

- Pense que te ibas con tus amigas - comenté.

- Bueno... si no queres venir conmigo a casa ¡Chau! - dijo mi amad... ejem Akane.

- ¡No espera! ¡Vayamos a casa juntos! - sugerí. Y nos dirigimos al dojo y...

- ¡Nihao Ailen! - volvió a aparecer Shampoo.

- Bueno Ranma... ¡Chau! Te dejo con tu noviecita - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Akane? - exclame y...

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Recibí un golpe. Akane se retiró.

Después de un largo rato:

- Ranma ¿Por que no vivir en Neko hanten? - pregunto Shampoo.

- No puedo... - respondí.

- ¿Ranma amar a Akane verdad...? - dijo Shampoo con tristeza.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste eso? - cuestioné.

- Ukyo haber dicho a Shampoo que Ranma amar a Akane - contestó la amazona.

Mi boca no dijo ninguna palabra y...

- No Shampoo... no siento nada por Akane... pero tampoco por vos... - después de decir esto me retiré al dojo.

DOJO TENDO.

- "Ese Ranma es un cretino ¡Lo detesto!" - piensa Akane antes de entrar a casa.

Dejo sus zapatos en un rincón y se puso sus chancletas.

- ¡Hola Akane! - saluda mi mama.

- ¡Hola señora Nodoka! ¿Y Kasumi? - dice Akane.

- Salió a hacer las compras - responde mi mami.

- ¡JEJEJEJE! señora Nodoka... ¿Me permite ir al baño? - exclama mi pro... Ahhhhhhhhhh.

- ¿¡Como no!? Si esta es tu casa... - contesta mi mama.

- JEJEJE ¡Arigato! - sigue Akane. Cuando mi promet... ¡wahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No dije la palabra entera! ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras ambas veían la televisión mi mama dijo:

- Akane... -

- ¿Si? ¿Que pasa? -

- Quiero que me contestes... pero... por favor... decime la verdad... - sigue mi mama.

- Ehhhhhh, ¡Claro! ¿Que quiere decirme? -

- Akane... vos... ¿Amas a Ranma? - pregunta my mader (Que burro! se escribe mother)

- ¿Eh? bueno... usted ha sido buena conmigo así que... le diré la verdad... yo... quiero mucho a su hijo pero... no se si a eso se le puede llamar amor... - responde mi prometi... ¿¡Por que demonios me equivoco!? (por que nadie es perfecto) ahhhhhh... ¿Y por que nadie es perfecto? (anda a preguntarle a Dios ¡Yo que se!) si... tenes razón... nadie es perfecto... (¿Que me queres decir?) ehhh... nada...

- Akane... todas las personas que pasan por este mundo... siempre se enamoran... es muy normal... - contesta mi mama.

- Ya se que es normal... pero... no se... ¿Usted cree que yo amo a Ranma? - pregunta Akane.

- No lo se... porque yo no estoy dentro tuyo... - contesta mi mami.

- Akane... si Ranma te diría que te amara... ¿Vos que le responderías? - pregunta mi vieja.

- Que... no se... -

- ¿Serias su novia? - volvió a preguntar.

- Si...si el quiere... si - dice Akane algo apenada.

- Yo creo que a Ranma le gustaría ser tu nov... - contesto my mother (bue... lo escribió bien) ¡No te hagas la inglesa! ¡Que no sabes nada! (Grosero! Ahora entiendo porque Akane siempre te golpea) Akane me golpea porque es una estúpida (seria una estúpida si no te golpeara) ¿Que me queres decir? (nada... yo me entiendo) yo no te entiendo (Que me importa) ¡Come torta! (Bueno... ¿Donde hay una panadería?) ¡No seas boba! (No me insultes porque no sos más mi personaje preferido) bueno... bueno... ¿Me regalas tu torta? (Son 4 $) ¡Pareces Nabiki! (a mi que me importa) ¿Aceptas 3 $? (Okis) (Bueno... sigamos con el fanfic) Okis (Copión) bue bue... ¿Amigos? (Amigos) sigamos...

- ¡HOLA! - exclamé al llegar...

- ¡Hola Ranma! -

- ¡Hola hijo! -

Después paso un largo rato y...

En el dojo...

Estaba entrenando... y llego mi mama y dijo:

- Ranma... ¡Toma! -

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunté.

- ¿¡No ves que es un anillo!? - exclamó mi madre querida.

- Si... ya se que es un anillo - respondí.

- Si sabes para que preguntas?! - comenta.

- Por que quiero saber para que me lo das... - dije.

- ¡Es para Akane! - contesta mi mami.

- ¿Para Akane? - pregunto incrédulo.

- Si... -

- ¿Pero para que queres que yo se lo de? - sigo preguntando.

- Ranma... ¡Esto es un anillo de compromiso! - respondió mi mama.

- ¿Que? ¿Y por que? -

- Ranma... ¡Dáselo! - dijo mi mami.

- Pero... ¡Si yo no la quiero! ¿Por que se lo tengo que dar? - dije.

- Yo se que la queres... por eso quiero que le des el anillo... - exclamó mi madre.

- ¿Y si me rechaza? - pregunté demasiado avergonzado y con tono de preocupación.

- Ranma... dale el anillo... - contestó my mother.

- Esta bien... lo voy a intentar... - dije.

- Ranma... ¡Estoy orgullosa de vos! - comentó mi mama.

- ¿Por que? - pregunté... pero mi mama solo empezó a reír.

Varios días pasaron... y...

UCHAN'S

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡Ranma le va a dar un anillo de compromiso a Akane! - exclamó Ukyo.

- Si... ¿Ukyo ayudar a Shampoo a que Akane no casarse con Ranma? - dijo Shampoo.

- Yo no te voy a ayudar a vos, si no a que Ranma no le entregue ese anillo a Akane... - respondió U-chan.

- Bueno... bueno... ¡Ukyo tranquilisarse! ¡Vamos al dojo Tendo! - sigiere Shampoo.

- OK -

DOJO TENDO.

- "Cielos... Akane... ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Hoy te daré el anillo!" - pensé.

- ¡Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mira lo que tengo Ranma! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA! - era Happosai... y había agarrado el anillo que me dió mi madre para Akane.

- ¡Suelte eso viejo ledibinoso! - exclamé.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Akane... Te casas conmigo! - dice el maestro.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Kuno le da una piña al viejo y se marcha con el anillo en la mano diciendo:

- ¡Akane será mi esposa! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

- ¡TRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

Ryoga lo mando a lo del doctor Tofú, sujetó en anillo y dijo:

- ¡Akane dirá con quién se va a casar! -

Y en el patio...

- ¡Todos son unos estúpidos! ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Kuno Tatewaki! ¡Happosai! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! - exclama Fetiches con sus vudús.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Dame ese anillo! - digo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No te voy a dar nada! - responde P-chan.

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Shampoo piso a Ryoga con su bicicleta.

- ¿Ranma es verdad que decidiste casarte con Akane y comprometerte? - pregunta Ukyo.

- ¡Ranma tener que recordar que Shampoo ser la que gano en torneo! - exclama Shampoo.

- ¡Oigan Yo...! - digo y...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnm... ¿Ranma este es el anillo que le vas a regalar a Akane? - Pregunta la abuela de Shampoo que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Eh? Si - respondo.

- ¡No se lo des! - exclama la momia.

- ¿Por que? - pregunté.

- Este anillo tiene un mágico poder... proviene de la antigua China... consiste en que si un hombre se lo pone en el dedo anular de una mujer, ella se enamorará perdidamente de él. -

- ¿Que? - dije...

- ¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Akane ya es mía! - exclama Kuno.

- ¡No! ¡Ella va a ser mía! - sigue Happosai.

- ¡Yo seré quién le ponga el anillo a Akane! - continua Gosunkugi.

- ¡Si logro ponerle el anillo Akane se enamorará de mi! - dice el chanchito.

- ¡No! ¡El anillo es mío! ¡Si se atreven a tocar a Akane... les va a ir muy mal! - amenacé.

- ¡El ataque del trueno azul! -

- ¡Happodaikarin! -

- ¡Vudus ataquen! -

- ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El truco de la explosión) -

- ¡Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! (El truco de las castañas calientes) -

La pelea recién comienza...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

En el principio del episodio Ranma y compania dejan sus zapatillas en un rincón y luego se ponen unas chancletas. Esto en una costumbre típica del Japón ya que allá el suelo es "Sagrado" y no se debe ensuciar con la tierra de las zapatillas.

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino".

Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go"

Shogui: es una especie de ajedrez (Lo que siempre juegan Soun y Genma).

Zabuton: Almohadones utilizados para sentarse en el suelo.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Bomboris: compuestos de dos palos con balones atados al final (lo que Shampoo utiliza como arma).

En el principio del episodio Akane deja sus zapatillas en un rincón y luego se ponen unas chancletas. Esto en una costumbre típica del Japón ya que allá el suelo es "Sagrado" y no se debe ensuciar con la tierra de las zapatillas.

Sushi: casualmente confundido con el pescado crudo. El sushi es una comida típica consistente en arroz endulzado y combinados con frutos de mar.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el séptimo episodio: "Una casa... ¿Dos ambientes?"!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	6. Un anillo cupido

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 6:

UN ANILLO CUPIDO.

DOJO TENDO.

Akane y yo volvimos al Dojo después de un largo entrenamiento y...

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Los extrañamos! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamo Soun lloriqueando.

- ¡Hola! ¡Akane! ¡Ranma! - dijo Kasumi.

- ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Que suerte que volvieron! - dijo Nabiki y luego pensó:

- "Si, que suerte que volvieron, para vender mas fotos" -

- ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa! ¡HIJO MIO! - exclamó mi papi abrazándome.

- ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡Akaneeeeeeeee! ¡FUTURA HIJA POLÍTICA! - siguió y...

- ¡WHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Y vemos a un panda volador...

- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡Te amo! - exclamó Kuno que había venido con nosotros.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Te reto a un duelo! - siguió Ryoga.

- ¡Nabiki! ¡Modelame este corpiño (o sostén)! - continuó el maestro.

- ¡A-a-aka-aka-akane! ¡Vamos al cine! - dijo Gosunkugi.

A la hora de la cena...

Kasumi, tan amable como siempre, invitó a todos a cenar por haber acompañado a Akane.

Yo, estaba algo incómodo y no lo podía ocultar... ¿Porque será?

- ¡TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! - golpearon la puerta. Nabiki fue a atender y era:

- ¡Hola Nabiki! - mi mamá.

- ¡Hola señora Nodoka! - dijo Nabiki a la visita.

- ¡Tío Genmaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Llego la tía Saotome! - siguió mi cuñada... auch... sorry... Nabiki.

Y cada uno sentados en los zabuton reunidos en el chabudai cenábamos sushi.

- ¡Que delicia Kasumi! - exclama mi mami.

- ¡Gracias señora Nodoka! - agradece Kasumi sonrojada.

- Sí, mi mamá tiene razón Kasumi ¡Tu comida es siempre un placer para el paladar! Menos mal que la que no cocinó fue Akane, sino estaríamos en el cementerio. - comenté y...

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Cómo vas a tratar así a tu novia!? - exclama mi papá.

- Pues... que yo sepa... ¡A vos tampoco te gusta la comida de Akane! - dije.

- Y... ¡AKANE NO ES MI NOVIA! ¿Te quedó claro? - seguí.

- ¿Cómo que no es tu novia? ¿No habías dicho que era tu prometida? - comenta mi papi.

- ¿YO? ¿CUÁNDO? - pregunté.

- Ta' bien... te lo voy a decir - dijo. Y empezó a contar:

"Cuando mi hijo salió a buscar a Akane:

KUNO: ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Y Akane? ¿Se fue de su casa?

RANMA: Si... Akane no se encuentra en casa...

RYOGA: ¡Sos un idiota Ranma! ¡Heriste sus sentimientos!

RANMA: ¿¡Si sos tan ingenuo como Akane!? ¡Cerrá la boca!

RYOGA: ¡El que va a cerrar la boca es otro!

EL MAESTRO HAPPOSAI: ¡Ryoga! ¡Ranma! dejen de pelear. Ryoga... Akane no se sintió lastimada por Ranma... Y vos Ranma ¡¿Porqué dejaste que Akane se fuera?! ¡TARADO! Yo que quería que modelará este corpiño...

Y todos lo sacaron volando. Después:

GOSUNKUGI: ¡Saotome! Si Akane perdió el duelo... quiere decir que vos... te tenés que casar con Shampoo. Y si te tenés que casar con Shampoo... no podrás competir por Akane.

RANMA: ¡Cerrá el pico! ¡Akane es mi prometida!"

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamé con un tremendo fulgor.

- ¿SÍ? ¿¡Qué pasa hijo de mis entrañas!? - dijo mi papá en tono burlón.

- ¿¡COMO "QUE PASA"!? - dije.

- Y bueno hijo... ¡Vos me dijiste que lo contara! - dijo mi odioso papá burlándose de mí.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Mi papá fue a visitar a los españoles.

A la hora de dormir...

- Chicos... ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir? - pregunta Kasumi.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - responden Kuno, Ryoga y Gosunkugi.

Y yo, no muy contento con la visita me levanté para irme y...

- ¡Ranma! - era Kasumi.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- Kuno, Gosunkugi y Ryoga dormirán en tu habitación, con tu papá y tu mamá - exclama mi cuñad... ejem Kasumi.

- ¿Podrías ir a dormir en la habitación de Akane? - siguió

- ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? ¿Y por que yo? - pregunte.

- ¡Por favor Ranma! ¡Hazlo! - dijo Kasumi.

- ¡Ta' bien! - exclamé sin ánimos.

Habitación de Akane...

- ¡TAP TAP TAP TAP! - golpeé su puerta.

- Adelante... - dijo Akane.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Que hacés acá? - preguntó. Y no recibió mi respuesta.

Después de un rato respondí:

- Es que... Kasumi... me dijo que... -

- ¡Ah... eso... no te preocupes! ¡Ya te preparé la cama! - me dijo. Y me quedé mirándola boquiabierta.

- ¡Daleeeeeee! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿Te vas a acostar o no? - interrogó.

- Ehhhhhhhh... ¡Si! - exclame un tanto nervioso.

Eran como las 2 AM y todavía no pegaba un ojo. Akane ya estaba en su quinto sueño y yo navegando por Internet. No sabía que hacer estaba más nervioso que la estatua de la libertad. Me levante de la cama y empecé a leer un manga. Pero no podía calmar mis nervios. Dejé mi historieta en el piso y empecé a caminar por todos lados... a la derecha... a la izquierda... y...

- ¡Ranma! ¿Que te pasa? - era Akane que por los ruidos que hice despertó.

- Ehhhhh nada - conteste.

- ¡Seguí durmiendo Akane! - dije.

- Bueno... esta bien... pero... ¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunto mi prometida... ay... disculpen... no quise... no quise... ehhhh... ahhhh... bue' no importa (veo que se va acostumbrando) ¡Cállate! (bueno ta' bien me callo).

Luego... Akane se volvió a dormir... y "sonrió" entonces, al verla, mi corazón empezó a latir y el rubor subió.. y subía y subía y no paraba de subir. Me acerque a Akane, levante su sabana para acomodarla mejor la cubrí cariñosamente y...

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Eran Kuno, Ryoga, Happosai y Gosunkugui.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Retirá tus manos! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡¿Como te atreves a hacercarte así a Akane?! - sigue Ryoga.

- ¡SOS UN PERVERTIDO RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - continua el maestro (Mira quién habla!).

- ¡Saotome! ¡Idiota! - exclama Gosunkugi pegando a su vudú.

- ¡Cierren el pico! ¡No son nadie para hablarme así! - respondí. Y... empezó la pelea:

- ¡Happodaikarin! -

- ¡El ataque del trueno azul! -

- ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El truco de la explosión) -

- ¡Vudús! -

- ¡Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! (El truco de las castañas calientes)-

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡IUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡TOMWWWWWW! ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

¡FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

¡YOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!

¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK! ¡FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! -

Empezamos a darnos tremendas piñas, patadas ect ect ect ect ect.

- ¿Que cuernos están haciendo? - pregunto Akane ya despierta (como no va a estar despierta?!).

- ¡Akane Tendo casémonos ya! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡CRHASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

Akane Rompió su mesa en la cabeza del "Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan.

- ¡Akane modela este regalito que te compre! - exclama el viejo libidinoso.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Gritó el viejo verde.

- Akane... ¿Te casas conmigo? ¡Por Favor!- suplica Gosunkugi.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Sale volando el "Brujo de los Vudús".

- Akane... Te-te tra-traje un-un re-re-rega-rega-regali-regali-regalito - dice Ryoga.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Ryoga! - agradece Akane.

- ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

Exclamé lanzando a Ryoga a Neptuno.

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Como lo vas a tratar así!? - pregunta Akane.

- ¡Tengo mis razones! - respondí.

- ¿Cuales? - vuelve a preguntar mi prome... ahhhhhhhh.

- La que tengo de protegerte... - conteste. Akane me miró con una cara muy peculiar.

Al día siguiente...

INSTITUTO FURINKAN.

La profesora Hinako estaba escogiendo a uno de los alumnos para que diera la evaluación oral:

- ¡Saotome Ranma! - me llamó.

- Ehhhh... ¿si? - exclamé. Y empecé a dar la lección...

- ¿¡Cuando vas a empezar a estudiar!? - me regaño la maestra.

- Bueno es que... es que... - dije.

- Si ya se, ya se ¡Como siempre pensando en la Luna! - comentó la maestra.

- No, es que... - exclamé.

- ¡Estas castigado! ¡Ve fuera del aula! - me ordeno la maestra y obedecí.

En al recreo...

- ¡También a vos Ranma! ¿¡Como puede ser que no hayas estudiado!? - comentó Hiroshi.

- ¡Cállate! - exclamé.

- Bueno Ranma ¡No te enojes! - trató de calmarme Daisuke.

Estuvimos los tres muy tranquilos ese rato hasta que:

- ¡Ran-chan! - era Ukyo.

- ¡Hola Ukyo! - saludé.

- Bueno... los dejamos "Solitos" - exclamaron Hiroshi y Daisuke burlándose.

- ¡CIERREN EL PICO! - les dije convirtiéndome en el increíble Holf.

Ukyo y yo nos sentamos en el suelo y...

- ¡Ranma! ¡Hice este okonomiyaki especialmente para vos! - dijo Ukyo.

- ¡Gracias! - agradecí y empecé a comer lo que hizo Ukyo para mí.

Paso un largo rato y Ukyo dijo:

- Ranma... -

- ¿Que? - pregunte.

- ¿Te acordas que me dijiste que... que... que... amas a Akane? - pregunto en voz baja. Esa pregunta me dejo algo incomodo pero contesté:

- Si, Ukyo me acuerdo... Pero... fue un chiste... -

- Ranma... si me haces un último favor... yo te dejaré en paz... - dijo.

- Pero... Ukyo... Ya te dije que... fue un chiste... -

- Si... es verdad... pero... me lo dijiste mirandome a los ojos... - exclamó.

- Si sisisisisisi... Pero FUE BROMA! - aclaré.

- Y lo que dijiste en Jusenkyo? ¿Cuando fuimos al monte phoenix?- preguntó, y eso me dejo sin habla. Permaneció un dicho silencio que se rompío...

- Bésame... si lo haces no te molestaré más - aclaró Ukyo. Lo pensé bien y decidí besarla. Ukyo comenzó a cerrar los ojos y justo a punto de besarla:

- ¡COWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -

Era Shampoo con uno de sus bomboris.

- ¿Que te pasa? Déjame que lo bese y los dejaré en paz - sugiere Ukyo.

- ¡No, Ranma solo besar a Shampoo! ¿Quedar claro? - exclamó Shampoo.

- ¡Shampoo! ¡Sos una egoísta! - agrede Ukyo a Shampoo.

- ¡Shampoo no ser egoísta! ¡Ukyo ser envidiosa! - dice la amazona.

- ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Ahora veras! ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

comenzó a atacar Ukyo. Shampoo esquivo todos sus ataques y la atacó.

- ¡BASTA! ¡Dejen de pelear! - las detuve.

- ¡No te metas Ranma! ¡Voy a vencer a Shampoo! ¡Para poder ser yo tu prometida! - dice Ukyo.

Las dos siguieron peleando sin hacer caso a mis palabras. Shampoo dijo:

- ¡Ramen Soffocator! - tratando de ahogar a Ukyo pero yo me puse adelante de ella y recibí el ataque.

- ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamó Ukyo. Shampoo me soltó.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Estar bien? - preguntó Shampoo.

- ¡Soltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz! - amenazó Ukyo.

- ¡Shampoo haber ganado! ¡Ranma ser solo mío! - fue lo que dijo lo amazona.

Después de clases...

- Ranma ¿Vamos? - exclamó Akane al verme.

- Pense que te ibas con tus amigas - comenté.

- Bueno... si no queres venir conmigo a casa ¡Chau! - dijo mi amad... ejem Akane.

- ¡No espera! ¡Vayamos a casa juntos! - sugerí. Y nos dirigimos al dojo y...

- ¡Nihao Ailen! - volvió a aparecer Shampoo.

- Bueno Ranma... ¡Chau! Te dejo con tu noviecita - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Akane? - exclame y...

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Recibí un golpe. Akane se retiró.

Después de un largo rato:

- Ranma ¿Por que no vivir en Neko hanten? - pregunto Shampoo.

- No puedo... - respondí.

- ¿Ranma amar a Akane verdad...? - dijo Shampoo con tristeza.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste eso? - cuestioné.

- Ukyo haber dicho a Shampoo que Ranma amar a Akane - contestó la amazona.

Mi boca no dijo ninguna palabra y...

- No Shampoo... no siento nada por Akane... pero tampoco por vos... - después de decir esto me retiré al dojo.

DOJO TENDO.

- "Ese Ranma es un cretino ¡Lo detesto!" - piensa Akane antes de entrar a casa.

Dejo sus zapatos en un rincón y se puso sus chancletas.

- ¡Hola Akane! - saluda mi mama.

- ¡Hola señora Nodoka! ¿Y Kasumi? - dice Akane.

- Salió a hacer las compras - responde mi mami.

- ¡JEJEJEJE! señora Nodoka... ¿Me permite ir al baño? - exclama mi pro... Ahhhhhhhhhh.

- ¿¡Como no!? Si esta es tu casa... - contesta mi mama.

- JEJEJE ¡Arigato! - sigue Akane. Cuando mi promet... ¡wahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No dije la palabra entera! ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras ambas veían la televisión mi mama dijo:

- Akane... -

- ¿Si? ¿Que pasa? -

- Quiero que me contestes... pero... por favor... decime la verdad... - sigue mi mama.

- Ehhhhhh, ¡Claro! ¿Que quiere decirme? -

- Akane... vos... ¿Amas a Ranma? - pregunta my mader (Que burro! se escribe mother)

- ¿Eh? bueno... usted ha sido buena conmigo así que... le diré la verdad... yo... quiero mucho a su hijo pero... no se si a eso se le puede llamar amor... - responde mi prometi... ¿¡Por que demonios me equivoco!? (por que nadie es perfecto) ahhhhhh... ¿Y por que nadie es perfecto? (anda a preguntarle a Dios ¡Yo que se!) si... tenes razón... nadie es perfecto... (¿Que me queres decir?) ehhh... nada...

- Akane... todas las personas que pasan por este mundo... siempre se enamoran... es muy normal... - contesta mi mama.

- Ya se que es normal... pero... no se... ¿Usted cree que yo amo a Ranma? - pregunta Akane.

- No lo se... porque yo no estoy dentro tuyo... - contesta mi mami.

- Akane... si Ranma te diría que te amara... ¿Vos que le responderías? - pregunta mi vieja.

- Que... no se... -

- ¿Serias su novia? - volvió a preguntar.

- Si...si el quiere... si - dice Akane algo apenada.

- Yo creo que a Ranma le gustaría ser tu nov... - contesto my mother (bue... lo escribió bien) ¡No te hagas la inglesa! ¡Que no sabes nada! (Grosero! Ahora entiendo porque Akane siempre te golpea) Akane me golpea porque es una estúpida (seria una estúpida si no te golpeara) ¿Que me queres decir? (nada... yo me entiendo) yo no te entiendo (Que me importa) ¡Come torta! (Bueno... ¿Donde hay una panadería?) ¡No seas boba! (No me insultes porque no sos más mi personaje preferido) bueno... bueno... ¿Me regalas tu torta? (Son 4 $) ¡Pareces Nabiki! (a mi que me importa) ¿Aceptas 3 $? (Okis) (Bueno... sigamos con el fanfic) Okis (Copión) bue bue... ¿Amigos? (Amigos) sigamos...

- ¡HOLA! - exclamé al llegar...

- ¡Hola Ranma! -

- ¡Hola hijo! -

Después paso un largo rato y...

En el dojo...

Estaba entrenando... y llego mi mama y dijo:

- Ranma... ¡Toma! -

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunté.

- ¿¡No ves que es un anillo!? - exclamó mi madre querida.

- Si... ya se que es un anillo - respondí.

- Si sabes para que preguntas?! - comenta.

- Por que quiero saber para que me lo das... - dije.

- ¡Es para Akane! - contesta mi mami.

- ¿Para Akane? - pregunto incrédulo.

- Si... -

- ¿Pero para que queres que yo se lo de? - sigo preguntando.

- Ranma... ¡Esto es un anillo de compromiso! - respondió mi mama.

- ¿Que? ¿Y por que? -

- Ranma... ¡Dáselo! - dijo mi mami.

- Pero... ¡Si yo no la quiero! ¿Por que se lo tengo que dar? - dije.

- Yo se que la queres... por eso quiero que le des el anillo... - exclamó mi madre.

- ¿Y si me rechaza? - pregunté demasiado avergonzado y con tono de preocupación.

- Ranma... dale el anillo... - contestó my mother.

- Esta bien... lo voy a intentar... - dije.

- Ranma... ¡Estoy orgullosa de vos! - comentó mi mama.

- ¿Por que? - pregunté... pero mi mama solo empezó a reír.

Varios días pasaron... y...

UCHAN'S

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡Ranma le va a dar un anillo de compromiso a Akane! - exclamó Ukyo.

- Si... ¿Ukyo ayudar a Shampoo a que Akane no casarse con Ranma? - dijo Shampoo.

- Yo no te voy a ayudar a vos, si no a que Ranma no le entregue ese anillo a Akane... - respondió U-chan.

- Bueno... bueno... ¡Ukyo tranquilisarse! ¡Vamos al dojo Tendo! - sigiere Shampoo.

- OK -

DOJO TENDO.

- "Cielos... Akane... ¡Ya lo decidí! ¡Hoy te daré el anillo!" - pensé.

- ¡Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mira lo que tengo Ranma! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA! - era Happosai... y había agarrado el anillo que me dió mi madre para Akane.

- ¡Suelte eso viejo ledibinoso! - exclamé.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Akane... Te casas conmigo! - dice el maestro.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Kuno le da una piña al viejo y se marcha con el anillo en la mano diciendo:

- ¡Akane será mi esposa! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

- ¡TRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

Ryoga lo mando a lo del doctor Tofú, sujetó en anillo y dijo:

- ¡Akane dirá con quién se va a casar! -

Y en el patio...

- ¡Todos son unos estúpidos! ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Kuno Tatewaki! ¡Happosai! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen! - exclama Fetiches con sus vudús.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Dame ese anillo! - digo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No te voy a dar nada! - responde P-chan.

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Shampoo piso a Ryoga con su bicicleta.

- ¿Ranma es verdad que decidiste casarte con Akane y comprometerte? - pregunta Ukyo.

- ¡Ranma tener que recordar que Shampoo ser la que gano en torneo! - exclama Shampoo.

- ¡Oigan Yo...! - digo y...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnm... ¿Ranma este es el anillo que le vas a regalar a Akane? - Pregunta la abuela de Shampoo que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Eh? Si - respondo.

- ¡No se lo des! - exclama la momia.

- ¿Por que? - pregunté.

- Este anillo tiene un mágico poder... proviene de la antigua China... consiste en que si un hombre se lo pone en el dedo anular de una mujer, ella se enamorará perdidamente de él. -

- ¿Que? - dije...

- ¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Akane ya es mía! - exclama Kuno.

- ¡No! ¡Ella va a ser mía! - sigue Happosai.

- ¡Yo seré quién le ponga el anillo a Akane! - continua Gosunkugi.

- ¡Si logro ponerle el anillo Akane se enamorará de mi! - dice el chanchito.

- ¡No! ¡El anillo es mío! ¡Si se atreven a tocar a Akane... les va a ir muy mal! - amenacé.

- ¡El ataque del trueno azul! -

- ¡Happodaikarin! -

- ¡Vudus ataquen! -

- ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El truco de la explosión) -

- ¡Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken! (El truco de las castañas calientes) -

La pelea recién comienza...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

En el principio del episodio Ranma y compania dejan sus zapatillas en un rincón y luego se ponen unas chancletas. Esto en una costumbre típica del Japón ya que allá el suelo es "Sagrado" y no se debe ensuciar con la tierra de las zapatillas.

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino".

Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go"

Shogui: es una especie de ajedrez (Lo que siempre juegan Soun y Genma).

Zabuton: Almohadones utilizados para sentarse en el suelo.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 c.m. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Bomboris: compuestos de dos palos con balones atados al final (lo que Shampoo utiliza como arma).

En el principio del episodio Akane deja sus zapatillas en un rincón y luego se ponen unas chancletas. Esto en una costumbre típica del Japón ya que allá el suelo es "Sagrado" y no se debe ensuciar con la tierra de las zapatillas.

Sushi: casualmente confundido con el pescado crudo. El sushi es una comida típica consistente en arroz endulzado y combinados con frutos de mar.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el séptimo episodio: "Una casa... ¿Dos ambientes?"!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	7. Una casa ¿Dos ambientes?

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 7:

UNA CASA... ¿DOS AMIBIENTES?

DOJO TENDO.

En el patio...

La pelea seguía... con los trucos de todos... vudús, bombas Happosai, espadasos, piñas, patadas... era lo único que había en el Dojo Tendo. La gente, con gran curiosidad, veía la gran pelea... nadie sabia quién iba a ganar, nadie.

- ¡ Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No permitiré que le des el anillo a Akane! ¡Yo El Rayo Azul de la escue...! - gritó Kuno y...

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡Fue sin querer! ¡No quería lastimarte! ¡Ay! sorry! - dije en tono sarcástico.

- ¡RANMA! ¡Dame ese anillo! ¡Y Akane será mía! ¡jijiji! - exclamo el maestro, tirando unas de sus bombas...

- ¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSH! ¡CROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

- ¡Cállese! ¡Viejo cobarde! - le dije noqueándolo.

- ¿A quién le dijiste cobarde? ¡Esto lo pagaras muy caro Ranma! ¡Happodaikar...! - grito el lujurioso transformándose en gigante, y Ryoga lo piso diciendo:

- ¡Te lo ruego Ranma! ¡Dame ese anillo! -

- El anillo no se lo voy a dar a nadie! - exclame.

Y otra vez las piñas:

Ryoga me saco el anillo dándome una patada; Kuno le saco el anillo a Ryoga diciendo "Soy el Rayo Azul y no permitiré que Akane se case c..." no pudo terminar de decirlo porque se tropezó con P-chan y, sin querer, el anillo voló hacia Gosunkugi que pasaba por allí, pero el maestro lo mando a volar con su pipa ; yo me transforme en chica y me desabroche la ropa, el ledibinoso no resistió y se acerco, entonces recuperé el anillo.

- ¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! ¡Tengo el anillo! - exclame un poco feliz (muy feliz diría yo).

- ¡Es la chica del cabello de fuego! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi vida! - dijo Kuno abrazándome.

- ¡Soltame peladoooo! - grite.

- ¿Y Ranma Saotome? ¿Donde esta? - se pregunto Gosunkugi.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Dame ese anillo! - me agarro Ryoga de las mechas:

- ¿Y? ¿Donde esta el anillo? - siguió diciendo.

- Que se yo! ¡Soltame chancho! - grite.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡Solta a mi amada pelirroja! - exclamó Kuno con su bokken.

- Cállate! - dijo Ryoga y...

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Le pegó.

- ¡Malditooooooooooo! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! - dijo Tatewaki atacando a Ryoga.

- ¿¡Pero que te pasa retardado!? ¡El rugido de león! - exclamo Ryoga a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Escuchen! - se oyó una voz.

- ¿¡Pero que cuernos le hacen a mi jardín!? - grito el Sr. Soun.

- ¡Cállese! - gritamos todos. Y Soun se arrodillo planteando el "Truco del Tigre Caído".

Kuno y Ryoga siguieron peleando, volvió Gosunkugi, Y Happosai lo volvió a volar de nuevo. Yo decidí volverme nuevamente hombre y...

- ¡Oigan! ¡Yo seré quién le de el anillo a Aka... ejem... - dije pero decidí callarme porque iban a pensar mal de mi.

- ¿Dijiste algo Ranma? - exclamaron todos con tono sarcástico.

- Ehhhhh, Ahhhhh ¿Yo? - me hice el tonto.

- Siiiiiiiii! ¡Vos! -

- ¡Nooo! Yo no dije nada... - respondí.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Te castigaré! - exclamo el "Rayo Azul". Kuno, levanto su espada, y empezó a ponerse en posición de combate. Se acerco a mi y lanzó un montón de golpes con su bokutou. Por suerte esquive todos sus golpes pero el último logro darme.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Te rendís tan rápido Ranma!? ¡JAJAJA! - me dijo Kuno.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - respondí.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

Ryoga doblo el cuello de Kuno.

- ¿Cuando voy a pelear yo con Ranma? - pregunto P-chan.

- ¡Primero peleará el Gran Kuno Tatewaki! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAA! - respondió Kuno y le di una patada diciendo:

- ¡Bajaste la guardia! ¡Gane! -

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Saotome! ¡JAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! - volvió a mencionar Kuno y...

- TRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

No tuve paciencia y salió volando "El Rayo Azul" de la escuela Furinkan.

- ¡Sayonara Kuno! ¡Mándame una postal todos los días! - dije.

- ¡Dale Ranma! ¿Cuando vas a pelear conmigo? - dijo Ryo-kun agarrándome de la camiseta.

- ¡Esta bien P-chan! ¡No te enojes! ¡Peliemos! - dije.

- ¡Bakusai Tenketsu! (El truco de la explosión) -

- Bueno... pero ¡No te apures! - dije.

- Familia! ¡La comida ya está! - se escucho a Kasumi.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Ya está la comida? Yupiiiiiiii! - comente feliz largándome de la pelea.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Vení para acá! - me agarro Charlotte de la trenza.

- ¡Quédate traqui P-chan! ¡Como y ya vuelvo! - exclamé escapando oliendo el curry de Kasumi.

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFF! ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¿¡Que te pasa por que me pegas!? - grite.

- ¡Te dije que hasta que no terminaras de pelear conmigo no te dejo ir! - comento.

- ¡CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TACKKKKK! ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

le pegué sin querer queriendo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡Que te pasa afeminado!? - dijo P-chan.

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? ¿A quién le dijiste afeminado? - grite.

- ¿¡Y a quién te crees que le digo nena!? - exclamo Ryoga el estúpido con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Así que soy afeminado eh!? - dije.

- ¡Claro Ranma! - respondió.

- ¡Akane! ¿¡Sabias que si a P-chan le echas agua caliente se convier...!? - exclame pero.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAF! ¡TAWWWWWWWWWW! ¡PLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

- AY! Eso dolió P-chan! - dije.

- ¡RANMA! ¡Se enfría la comida! - exclamo Kasumi.

- ¡Ahí voy! - dije...

- ¡Te dije que n...! - fue lo último que dijo Ryoga, por que salió volando.

Ya cuando me reuní con la familia en el chabudai...

Me senté en mi zabuton y empece a tomar un jugo hasta que...

- ¡Ranma! ¿Es verdad que le vas a dar un anillo de compromiso a Akane? - preguntó Ukyo y yo...

- PUAGGGGG! - escupí el jugo.

- ¿¡Como se te ocurren esas ideas estúpidas!? - exclame con el corazón en la mano.

- ¡Ranma! ¡No te atrevas a decir a Shampoo que tu amar a Akane! - comento la amazona. Yo no sabia donde meterme, y encima Akane me miraba incrédula.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a seguir peleando! - dije a Ryoga, Kuno, el maestro y Gosunkugi tratando de disimular lo que me habían preguntado.

A las 11 PM...

Estábamos el Sr. Soun, Akane, mi papa y yo reunidos en el dojo con un silencio total... pero mi suegro decidió romper el silencio... ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!? en fin, el tío Soun dijo:

- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! Les voy a hacer claro, ejem... miren, yo tengo una pequeña casa en Hiroshima, y creo que es la hora para que ustedes vayan practicando lo que es ser marido y mujer, en efecto, ¿Se irian a Hiroshima a vivir juntos en esa cas... ? -

- ¡TRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

le pegamos al mismo tiempo que dijimos:

- ¿¡Como se atreven a decidir por nosotros!? -

- ¡Akaneeeeeee! ¡Ranmaaaaaaa! ¡Me lastimaron! ¡BUAAA! - dijo mi papa politic... ejem... Soun.

- ¡Me voy! - dijo mi esposa... ¡AHHHH! ¿¡Como es posible que haya dicho eso!?

- ¡También yo! - seguí.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Ranma Akane! - exclama mi papi.

- ¿Que queres? - pregunté.

- ¿¡Acaso no entienden a Tendo?! El quiere que se unan no solo en el combate, si no también que unan su futuro como esposos... - comenta mi padre.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡Cállate papa! - dije.

- ¿¡Como te atreves a pegarle así a tu padre!? - exclama mi drepa.

- Ranma... Akane... ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Vayan por lo menos tres días allá! ¡Por favor! - suplica Soun.

- Pero... Sr. Tendo... - dije pero me interrumpió las palabras de Akane...

- ¡Esta bien papa! ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! - que me dejaron sin habla.

- ¿Y vos Ranma? Supongo que también estas de acuerdo ¿no? - comenta mi papa.

- Esta bien - dije con algo de preocupación.

- ¡YUPIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Vayan a juntar sus cosas! ¡Mañana se irán! - exclama mi sueg... auch... ji ji... perdón... je je... ejem... Soun.

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Mañana? - preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente...

- ¡Chau Akane! -

- ¡Chau Ranma! -

- ¡Chau! - exclamamos mi Akan... ejem... ¡No es mía! si no de... de... de... ehhhh, ahhh ¡Yo que se!... exclamamos Akane y yop.

Y en el tren...

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - jeje... me había dormido a mitad del camino.

- Ranma... ¡Mira que hermoso paisaje! - dice Akane mirando por la ventana, y sigue diciendo:

- ¿Ranma? - y se voltea a verme.

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - jiji... seguía soñando.

- ¡RANMA! - grita Akane.

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - juju... parece que no estaba muy interesante lo que decía Akane. Ella siguió llamándome pero no le respondía hasta que unos de sus gritos hizo que la abrazara diciendo:

- ¡OH! ¡Almohada querida! -

- ¡¿Ranma?! ¡Soltame! ¿¡No ves que está lleno de gente!? - exclama Akane-chan... ejem... Akane-kun.

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - ¡Ay Akane! ¿Acaso no me podías despertar? (Akane: Cállate! Estabas más dormido que un zombbie) ¡Siempre tan afectuosa! (Akane: Mira quién lo dice!) Marimacho (Akane: Afeminado) ¡Tenes bigotes como un hombre! (Akane:Tenes la nariz torcida) ¡Sos horrible! (Akane: ¡Te falta nada más pintarte los labios "Querida"!) Akane!

(Bueno, bueno ¡Los novios no se deben pelear!) (Akane y Ranma: ¿¡Que dijiste!?) (Jeje ¡Nada!).

- ¡PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¿¡Por que me pegas!? - dije.

- ¿¡Como no te voy a pegar si hace dos horas que te estoy llamando!? - grita Akane a los cuatro vientos.

- Bueno... Bueno... ¿Me querías decir algo? - pregunte.

- Solo te dije que era un lindo paisaje el de la ventana - respondió mi novi... ¡Mi novicia! jejeje...

- ¡Siiii! ¡Es verdad! - respondí... y pronto mi pro... ejem Akane y yo escuchamos hablar a una pareja.

Mujer: ¡Mi vida! ¿¡No te parece estupendo el paisaje!?

Hombre: ¡Es hermoso! Pero... ¡No tanto como vos!

- "Mira vos! Ojala Ranma fuera así..." - piensa la peor cocinera del mundo.

Hombre: ¡Mi amor!

Mujer: Si? Mi vida.

Hombre: ¿¡No crees que este paisaje es para los enamorados!?

Mujer: ¡Si mi vida!

- ¡PUAGGGGGGGGGG! - escupí mi jugo.

- ¡Ranma...! - dice mi pr... Akane.

- ¿Que pasa Akane? - pregunté.

- ¿¡Por que escupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!? - grita.

En Hiroshima...

- ¡Al fin llegamos! - exclama Akane.

- Si.. ¿Pero por donde hay que ir? - pregunte.

- Ehhhhhh... Ahhhhh... ¡Fíjate en el mapa! - respondió Akane.

- Acá no hay nada, Akane... - afirme.

- ¡TAFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

Akane me da una patada con mucho cariño diciendo:

- ¡NUNCA SABES BUSCAR NADAAAAAAAAA! - ella empezó a revolver todo el bolso pero... no había ningún mapa...

- ¡Ves! ¿¡Que te dije!? - comente.

- ¡TOUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! -

Con la gran afectuosidad de Akane... salí volando a Jusenkyo... pero no me cure de mi maldición.

- Callateeeeeeeeeeeeee! - exclama mi amor apasionado... ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es Akane! Si no, Si no... ¡BAHHHH!

20 minutos después...

- ¡Tengo hambre! - dije...

- ¡Y que, yo tengo sed y no me estoy quejando! - grita Akane.

- No se que vamos a hacer... nos perdimos... - comentó Akane...

- ¡YA SE! - respondí.

- ¡Y si vamos a comprar un mapa a la librería! - seguí y...

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¿¡Por que no se te ocurrió eso antes!? - grita my fiance... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Por lo menos pense en algo! ¡No como vos! - exclame volando hacia Marte.

Unas horas después...

- ¡Al fin! ¡Encontramos la casa! - dijo Akane...

- ¡Llegamos! - exclamé...

- ¡A dormir! - sigo diciendo y...

- ¡Vení para acá! Primero me vas a ayudar a ordenar la casa y luego a dormir... -

- "Ohhhh ¡No!" - pense...

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Ayúdame así te preparo algo rico para comer! - comenta Akane.

- ¿¡Vos cocinas!? - pregunté.

- Si... ¿Y? ¿Tenes algún problema? - responde.

- Jijiji! ¡No! No tengo ningún problema... - dije.

- "¡Dios mío! ¡Mándame un digestivo! ¡Por favor!" - pensé...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino".

Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go"

Zabuton: Almohadones utilizados para sentarse en el suelo.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Bokken o Bokutou: espada de madera como la que usa Kuno.

Arroz al Curry: es una comida típica del Japon, se trata de arroz con zanahorias y varios otros condimentos.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el octavo episodio: "Una luna de miel para solteros."!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	8. Una Luna de miel para solteros

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 8:

UNA LUNA DE MIEL PARA SOLTEROS.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡Ringggggggggggggg! ¡Paf ¡paf! - golpearon la puerta. Kasumi, se levanta y recibe a la visita...

- Ho... ho... Hola Ryoga... y Kuno... y Gosunkugi...! - saluda...

- ¡Hola Kasumi... ¿Esta Akane? - exclaman todos al mismo tiempo.

- No... salió con Ranma ayer... - responde mi cuñ... ejem... no dije nada.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Con quién se fue?! - gritan todos.

- ¡Con Ranma! - dice Kasumi.

- ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!? - preguntan.

- En... bueno en... miren acá tengo un mapa - responde Kasu.

- A ver... ¡Dámelo! - dice Ryoga. - ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Ahora ya se donde están! ¡Síganme muchachos!-

Tres días después...

- ¡RYOGA! ¡¿DONDE NOS TRAJISTE?! - gritan Kuno, el maestro y Gosunkugi.

CON AKANE Y YO.

Había llegado la noche. Estaba poniéndome el pijama y entre en la habitación. Contemplé todo el territorio y exclame...

- ¡AHAHAHAH! ¡Hay nada más una cama! -

- Pues sip... Así que tendrás que dormir en el piso! - comentó Akane.

- No pienso dormir en el piso! - grité.

- Y yo no pienso dormir con vos! - dijo Akane.

- Bueno... ¡Dormí en el piso! - exclamé en tono sarcástico.

- Bueno bueno... hagamos una cosa... ¿Si? dormimos en la misma cama pero pondré un palo en el medio de ambos, para que no tengamos contacto - sugiere Akanita. Me pareció medio estúpida la idea de Akane, pero acepté. Amos nos acostamos en la cama. Paso un largo tiempo, y Akane prendió la luz y pregunto:

- Ranma... ¿Puedes dormir? -

- No... la verdad que no... - respondí...

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... Bueno... ¿Que te parece si salimos a afuera a tomar aire fresco? - sugiere Akannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno! - dije.

Al salir a afuera...

Nos sentamos en el verde césped, extendimos nuestras piernas y nos acomodamos bien.

- Mnmnmnmnmnmn... Que linda están las estrellas hoy! ¿No te parece Ranma? - exclama Akane.

- A mi me parece que están igual que siempre... - respondí.

- Hay Ranma! Nunca cambias... - comenta Akane.

- Sabias algo!? Dicen que cuando uno ve lindas las estrellas esta enamorado... - digo burlescamente.

Akane, se ruborizo un poco y exclamó...

- Ja! seguro que si! -

- No te preocupes Akane! No creo que una marimacho se vaya a enamorar! - comenté.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! - Akane no me tiene paciencia... y salí volando. Por desgracia, fuí a parar en un bote de basura...

- mnmnmnmnmnmnmnm... eso me dolió, ¡Que agresiva es Akane! - exclamé y toqué algo peludo... dirigí mi vista hacia mi mano para ver que estaba agarrando y grite:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN GATTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Un nuevo día llego...

Era una linda mañana. Akane despertó con un gran bostezo y se dirigió hacia el patio... Allí respiró aire profundo y dirigió su vista hacia el suelo... - ¡RANMA! - exclamó al verme. Me levantó y me llevó a la cama.

Por las calles de Nerima...

Shampoo estaba en su bicicleta, por entregar algunos de sus pedidos. Ukyo la alcanzó que hacía lo mismo que ella, solo que andaba en patineta.

- ¡Hola Shampoo! -

- ¡Nihao Ukyo! -

- Shampoo... te juego una carrera... - reta Uchan.

- Shampoo aceptar... - responde la amazona.

- JAJAJAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAJA! JOJOJOJOJO! Yo también juego! - llega Kodachi, la rosa negra.

- Bien... jejeje ¡Esto ser divertido! - exclama Shampoo.

- ¡Listas! ¡Preparadas!... ¡Ya! - dice Ukyo. Las tres comienzan a correr a toda velocidad.

No muy lejos de ahí, Ryoga seguía guiando a Gosunkugi, Kuno y el maestro, para ir hacia donde Akane y yo estábamos.

- ¡A la derecha! - exclama Ryoga llendo a la izquierda.

- ¡Al norte! - grita P-chan llendo hacia el sur.

Las tres chicas seguían corriendo discutiendo entre ellas. Mientras que los chicos estaban en frente de ellas a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Todos se fueron acercando y acercando hasta que...

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - se chocaron...

Paso un largo rato y...

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Tienen el mapa donde se fueron Akane y Ranma? - pregunta Ukyo.

- Si... si - responde pig...

- Dar eso a Shampo... mnmnmnmnm... esto ser... ¡Hiroshima! ¡Vamos! - exclama Shampoo.

CON AKANE Y YO.

- Ranma... ¿Me acompañas a hacer las compras? - pregunta Akane-kun.

- Esta bien... - respondí.

Al llegar a destino.

- ¿Llevamos todo? - me pregunta mi Akane uy! jeejeje... perdón.

- sip...

- ¿La cebolla? -

- sip...

- Las papas? -

- sip...

- ¿Las zanahorias?

- sip...

- ¿El arroz...?

- sip...

- ¿La leche?

- sip...

- ¿shoyu? -

- Ah! No! eso no! - respondo...

- TRACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

- Hey Akane! ¿Que te pasa! ¿Porque me pegas? - exclamé...

- Porque tenías que a ver agarrado la salsa de soja... sos un tonto... - dice Akane.

- Por lo menos yo se que no compramos... no como algunas... - contesté mirándola.

- ¿¡Que me estas queriendo decir!? - pregunta Akane en tono sarcástico. Paso un largo tiempo, y Akane y yo seguíamos caminando, hasta llegar a un puente, donde abajo de él había agua.

- ¡Hey Ranma! ¡Vallamos! ¿Si? - exclama Akane.

- Esta bien - dije. Subimos a un bote y empezamos a explorar el lugar. Era bellísimo, el paisaje, el agua, todo lo que había allí en ese momento. Entonces, empece a pensar, sobre el anillo que me dio mi mama para Akane, estaba decidido: hoy era el día, era el día en el cual me comprometería con Akane, aunque... si... la sortija se lo llegaba a poner yo... en el dedo anular... ella se enamorara de mí. Estaba completamente confundido, por un lado, me gustaría que Akane, se enamorara de mí, pero, por otro lado, sentiría que su corazón, no me pertenece. Entonces tome una decisión, iba a...

- ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Akane se cayó al agua... - ¡AKANE! - exclame arrojándome tras ella. Me metí río abajo, empecé a ver en todos lados, hasta que la ví. Nade hacia ella, la alzé, y la lleve a superficie... pero un cocodrilo se asomo... intente detenerlo, pero no puede, era muy grande como para que pudiera vencerlo. Cerré mis ojos y por vencido, trate de que Akane se salvara. Por suerte, un surfista, nos salvó. Le dí las gracias y me fuí. Llegue a tierra, acosté a Akane en el suelo, y empecé a tratar de despertarla. No tenía aire, así que solo podía hacer una cosa: la respiración boca a boca. Empecé a acercarme a ella, hasta que por un pelo casi lo hago, pero...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡¿Que intentabas hacer maniaticooooooooooooo?! - exclama Aka... pagándome.

- ¿¡Como que intentaba hacer!? ¡Intentaba salvarte! ¡Mal pensada! - respondí enojado.

- Si Como No! - dice Akane en tono sarcástico.

- ¡¿QUIEN QUERRIA BESAR A UNA CHICA CON CARA DE DINOSAIRIO!? - grito.

- Ca... Ca... Cara de dinosaurio? Pero quién te crees que sos! - Akane se enojo... y paso lo que tenía que pasar... - ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

A la noche...

Yo, estaba en el comedor, sentado en un zabuton, leyendo historietas. Mi nariz reaccionó, al oler tallarines. Me asomé en la cocina, y vi a Akane cocinando... "NOOOOO! que Dios no me castigue" pensé... - ¡Ranma, te estoy haciendo unos fideos para que te chupes los dedos! - exclama Akane.

Despasito, me fui en punta de pie a afuera. Me senté en el pasto, y vi una margarita. La arranque, y empece a decir - Como la comida de Akane, no como, como, no como, como, no como, como... - mientras arrancaba sus pétalos, hasta que finalmente... - como, no como, como, no como, como... - exclame. Mi estomago empezó a preocuparse y yo también, - ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO METERME ESA COSA ASQUEROSA EN MI BOCA! ¡NI PIENSO HACERLO! -... - ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya está la comidaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - me llama mi amor... ejem... perdonen, ¡NO ES MI AMOR! Así que no quiero que haya confusiones. - ¡RANMA! - me volvió a llamar. Lentamente, me levanté, y empece a caminar en silencio... tratando de escapar, pero no pude - ¡¿Ranma?! ¿Que estas haciendo? - me pregunta la marimacho. - JEJEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJJA! NO PIENSO COMER TU COMIDA! NO ME ALCANZARAS! JAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA! - grité a todo pulmón. - ¡RANMAAAA! ¡Volvé para acá antes de que te rompa en pescuezo! - amenaza Akane-chan, es decir, Akane-kun. - NI LO SUEÑES! No quiero enfermarme de hepatitis! - exclamé...

A la hora de dormir...

Akane, se acostó en su futon. Abrazo su almohada, y empezó a llorar diciendo "Ranma... te odio". De pronto, se escucho un golpe seco en la ventana. Akane se levanto, se puso sus chancletas y tiro un televisor allí...

- Auch! - exclamé cayendo al suelo.

- ¡IDIOTA! - dice Akane. Subí a la ventana de nuevo, y volví a golpear. Akane me abrió, miro hacía en suelo y dijo...

- ¿Que querés? -

- Eh... Ah... quería pedirte perdón... lo que pasa es que tu comida es tan fea que parece una cucaracha reventada... te lo digo con toda sinceridad... - respondí.

- ¡Torpeeee! ¡Encima te burlas de mí! ¡TOMAAAAAA! - Akane levantó su brazo, y lo elevo hacia mi, pero yo lo detuve...

- Basta Akane! ¿Que querés que haga para que me perdones? - pregunte.

- Me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Akane me golpeo. Pero la potencia del golpe, hizo que los dos nos cayéramos. Ella cayó arriba mío, ambos nos miramos fijamente y ambos nos sonrojamos... Akane se levantó... y yo le dije:

- JA! Eso te pasa por no aceptar mis disculpas! -

- ¡Esas no son disculpas! ¡Aparte de idiota sos grosero! - gritó y se fue corriendo.

- ¡AKANEEEEEEEE! ¡Esperaaaaaaaa! - trate de detenerla. La agarre de la mano y ambos dejamos de correr.

- Akane... discúlpame... Por favor... - dije.

- Ra... ran... ranma... - menciona ella.

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte... - exclamé.

- Entonces... ¿Cual es tu intención...? - pregunta Akane.

- Bueno... darte este anill... - exclamé, pero se largo a llover. "Por Dios! Justo en este momento me tengo que transformar!" pienso.

- Ranma... ¿Cual es tu intención? Dale... decime... - cuestiona Akane. Yo, colorada, conteste con la voz entrecortada. - A... a... akane... yo... -.

Por algún lugar de Japón...

- Ese Ranma! Seguro que ya beso a Akane... - exclama Ryoga.

- No digas esas cosas ¡Me asustas! - dice Ukyo.

- ¡Dejar de hablar tonterías! ¡Ranma no ser capaz de engañar a Shampoo! - menciona Shampoo.

- Ja! Akane no dejara que un insecto como Ranma la bese... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - comenta Kuno, el idiota de Kuno, el tarado de Kuno, en fin, el más retardado del planeta...

- ¡RANMA no es un INSECTO! - grita Kodachi.

- Si que lo es! - exclama Happosai.

- ¡SHAMPOOOOOOOOOO! - dice Mousse abrazando a Ukyo.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡YO NO SOY SHAMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - dice Uchan.

- Bueno... dejémonos de patrañas y... ¡A seguir buscando a Ranma y Akane! - sugiere Feto.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - gritan todos.

CON AKANE Y CONMIGO.

- A... a... akane... - dije.

- Si... Ranma... decime... - exclama Akane.

- Bueno... quería darte... este... ejem... mejor dicho... ¿... te acordás de eso de la batalla del beso...?- respondo.

- sss... Si... me acuerdo... - contesta mi ama... mi ama de casa... jejeje.

- Bueno... querés que yo... - trate de preguntar, pero Akane me tapo la boca con uno de sus de dedos...

- Si Ranma... te había dicho que quiero que me beses... - susurró Akane. Y sus palabras, provocaron que el rubor subiera en mis mejillas, empezamos a acercarnos... despacio, muy lentamente... cerramos los ojos... y...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino".

Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go"

Zabuton: Almohadones utilizados para sentarse en el suelo.

Futon: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Shoyu: salsa de soja.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el noveno episodio: "¿Ranma perdió?"!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	9. Ranma perdió?

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 9:

¿RANMA PERDIÓ?

Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, Happosai, Kuno, Kodachi y Gosunkugi. Estaban a punto de llegar a donde Akane y yo nos encontrábamos.

CON AKANE Y YO.

Estabamos a un pelo de juntar nuestros labios. Yo, no sabia porque razón me acercaba a ella, no tenía idea. Solo seguía el mismo rumbo que ella. Akane, por su parte, tampoco sabía porque sus labios se querían juntar con los míos. Tengo entendido que ella no siente nada por mi, ni yo por ella, entonces... ¿Que pasa? Era mi pregunta ¿Que ocurre? Era la de Akane. ¿Acaso será que en realidad algo sentimos uno por el otro? Nuestras bocas, quedaron quietas antes de chocarlas unas con otras. Largo tiempo nos quedamos así, no teníamos tiempo ni para recapacitar ni pensar... casi a punto de besarnos...

- ¡RANMAAAAAAAA! - exclaman mis prometidas.

- ¡AKANE! - dicen los pretendientes de ella.

- ¡Sigan! ¡Sigan! - comenta Mousse pero... - ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF! - salió volando.

- Ho... ho... hola a todos! - salude con algo de preocupación.

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Que estabas por hacerle a Akane!? - preguntaron P-chan, el rayo idiota, el viejo verde y el tipo tontin con vudús.

- ehhhhhh, ahhhhhhh, ¿Yo? Nada... no iba a hacer nada... - respondí.

- ¡MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritaron todos y...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!

¡TROCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡YUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

¡TRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

¡FOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF!

¡TOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ¡TACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! -

Auch! eso si me dolió, y salí volando... pero...

- ¡ESPERA! ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINAMOS! - me agarro Ryoga de la trenza y...

- ¡CHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡GOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

¡JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ¡SPLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! -

No pude volar mas.

- ¡Akaneee! - exclamaron la mejor cocinera okonomiyaki, la amazona y la rosa negra.

- ehhhhhhhh ¿Si? digan... - dice mi muñeca de porcelana... UY! esto ya no va más... Ya es el colmo de los colmos, ¿Como pude confundir a la termita de Akane con una muñeca...? ¡RENUNCIO!

- ¿¡Como te atreviste a tratar de besar a Ranma!? - preguntan todas.

- Yo no me atreví a nada... no me molesten... - contesta Akane.

- Entonces... ¿Que intentar hacer tu? - cuestiona Shampoo.

- Ehhhh... ahhhh... jijiji... - Akane no tuvo tiempo para pensar...

- ¿¡Que ser gracioso!? - pregunta Shampoo. Akane no sabía que decir... "pensá Akane, pensá." decía su mente... "¿Que hago que hago?"

- Ejem... ¿No saben que pasó en la novela esa de las cinco? - Akane se hace la tonta, va... es tonta.

- ¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA! - grita Ukyo. Akane siguió pensando, que podía inventar, para que estas chicas no la mandaran a volar. No se le ocurría nada. El foco de Akane se quemo. Hasta que...

- Esta bien... esta bien... ¡PELIEMOS! - exclama mi amor que no se como decirle que la amo. Ejem... Ejem... He bebido mucho en estas Navidades...

- NO! Estoy demasiado bella para pelear! - presume Kodachi.

- mnmnmnm... parece que para ella hasta las cucarachas son lindas... - murmura Akane.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE AKANE TENDO? - pregunta la más psicopática del mundo...

- Jejejejeejeje! De acuerdo... Parece interesante... - dice Ukyo.

- Si... Shampoo también pelear... - comenta Shampoo.

- Ok... empecemos... - dice Akane.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en ronda, esperando que una empiece a atacar. Akane, miraba atentamente a Ukyo y Shampoo, y estas, a ella y a si mismas. Largo tiempo pasó, ambas se quedaron así un gran tiempo, hasta que finalmente, Ukyo atacó, arrojando espátulas hacia sus contrincantes.

Ambas, logran esquivar sus ataques, pero a Akane le da en un pie. Cae, sosteniéndolo y quejándose. Ucchan, no le presta atención, y decide atacar a Shampoo. La amazona, saca sus bomboris, y empieza a atacar. Uky-chan, le da una patada a la gata, esta, a su vez, tira uno de sus bomboris, dándole a Ukyo. Ella, se cubre, y se pone en posición para decir - ¡Mezcla explosiva del Okonomiyaki! - Shampiis, intenta esquivar su ataque, pero no tiene éxito. Esta, queda en el piso sin fuerzas... - Jejejejeejajjajajajajaja! ¡Gane! - exclama Ukyo. - ¡Momento! - se oye una voz... Ukyo voltea a verla, y se encuentra con Akane. ¡Falto yo! - vuelve a decir.

- Muy bien Akane... si queres pelear... ¡No hay problema! - menciona Ukyo. Se notaba en el rostro de Akane, una expresión de alegría y de triunfo... Ukyo empezó a atacar exclamando... - ¡Bomba de harina! - rápidamente, comenzó a acercarse a Akane. Ya a punto de darle, el aura de Akane empieza a aumentar y finalmente gritó a todo poder - ¡TONOKU NO KEN! -.

Un resplandor, rodeo el lugar. Todos mirábamos sorprendidos semejante ki... que finalmente terminó.

- ¡GANEEEEEEEEEE! - comenta Akane llena de alegría.

Al día siguiente...

Akane se despertó de muy mal humor, ya que TODOS se quedaron en la casa. Había un barullo total, la fea me fue a buscar en el dormitorio y dijo...

- ¡RANMAAAAAAAAA! ¡Despertate! -

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - jejeje, que lindo mi ronquido.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAAA! - grita mi presios... ejem ejem ejem... que tos tengo!

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - jejeje, que lindo mi ronquido.

- ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF! - me pegó.

- Ay! Akane! ¿¡Por que sos tan agresiva!? Justo me despertaste cuando estaba por comer una pizza... ¡Pero sin anchoas eh! - exclamé.

- Dale Ranma... levántate y ayúdame a echar a estos pesados... - me pidió Akane.

- mnmnmnmnmn... si esta bien, pero déjame descansar un minuto... zzzzzzzzzz -

- ¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - grita Akane y yo salí volando.

En la cocina...

- Ja! Prepararé unos okonomiyakis deliciosos para Ranma! - dice Ukyo.

En el patio...

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! ¡Te venceré Ryogaaaaaaaa! - grita Kuno...

- ¡SSSSSSSSSSPLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH! -

Ryoga le doblo el cogote. Tatewaki exclama tirado en el suelo con ampollas...

- Seré bueno... te dejaré ganar... -

En el comedor...

- ¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJI! ¡Que lindo ver a las chicas en bikini! - comenta Happosai viendo la tele. Pero llego Gosunkugi y cambio el programa...

- HEY! ¿Por que cambias la televisión? -

- Porque empieza la novela de las seis -

- Pero no preferís mirar a chicas con traje de baño? - pregunta Happo.

- ¿Con traje de baño? ¡YUJUUUU! -

En el pasillo...

- ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - dice Kocchi.

- Auch! Che! Reír un poco menos que tu voz aturdir a Shampoo... - exclama la amazona.

En el dormitorio...

- ¡RAAAAAAAANMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA! Salí del futon ya! - dice Akane.

- ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! No quiero! - digo yop. El ki de Akane comenzó a crecer y crecer pero yo...

- Ya estoy despierto! - exclame asustado por el aura. Luego de un rato...

- ¿Como los echamos? - pregunté...

- No tengo idea - responde Akane.

- ¡Hay! ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Cuando vas a empezar a usar tu brain!? - dije sarcásticamente pero...

- ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFF! - mejor hubiera cerrado la boca.

En el comedor...

- "Empezaré por echar a Shampoo" - pense llegando donde la amazona.

- Ho... Hola Shampoo! - saludo.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Has venido para decir a Shampoo ¡Que la amas? - pregunta.

- Jejeje! No te apures tanto che! - comenté. Shampoo me abrazo y me dijo "Wo ai nii" pero...

- ¡POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Ukyo le dio un espatulazo a Shampoo. Está, supo que había guerra y agarró sus bomboris.

- Jajajaja! Volveré a ganar! - exclama Ukyo.

- Jejejeeje! No! Yo volver a ganar! - presume Shampoo.

- ¿Como volver? ¿Cuando me ganaste? -

- Torneo de artes marciales para entradas a mukuji... ¿Recordar? -

- ¡Ja! Me ganaste porque no estaba peleando en serio... pero ahora ganaré como ayer! - dice Ucchan.

- Ayer, ganar Akane... - Ukyo no supo que responderle.

- Bien... ¡Ranma ser premio para ganadora! ¿OK? - pregunta la gata.

- ok... -

- ehhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, ¿No habrá mejor manera de arreglar las cosas? - pregunté algo asustado...

- NOOOOOOO! - me responden...

- Lista Shampoo? -

- Lista - contesta y - HYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Shampoo intenta atacar pero...

- Shampoo! - grita Mousse...

- ¡Yo no soy Shampoo! - exclama Ukyo.

- ¡MOUSSE! ¡Vete de una vez por todas! - dice Shampoo.

- No... No... no puedo... - responde Mousse... - Te amo Shampoo... por eso no me iré... -

- ¡TE VAS A IR YAAAAAAAAAAA! - Shampoo grita con todas sus fuerzas y - ¡PAAAAAAF! -

- Bien Ukyo... seguir peleando... -

- OK -

- ¡Oigan! ¡Un momento! - exclamé.

- Ah No! Los premio no deben hablar! - Ukyo me ata y me pone una tela en la boca.

- mnmnmnmnmnmnmnnmnmnmnm - no puedo hablar...

- Empecemos Shampoo! -

- SIIII -

La pelea empezó. Era bastante aburrida. Se quedaron peleando hasta las 22, 23, 24, 00 p.m. Y finalmente llegaron a las 08 p.m...

- Shampoo... mejor dejémoslo en un empate -

- Bien... - Ukyo, agitada, escondió su espátula detrás de ella. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación. Shampoo hizo lo mismo.

- nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnn - exclame yo, que tenía un gigantesco trapo que tapaba mi ropa.

Al mediodía...

Akane me estaba buscando, por la cocina, por el pasillo, por el patio, por la terraza, por todos lados, hasta que finalmente me encontró en el comedor...

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Que haces atado!? - exclama Akannnnnnnnnnn.

- mnmnmnmnnmnmnmmnmnmnmnnm - trato de hablar. Akane-chan ejem, kun, me desata y me destapa la boca.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunta, pero...

- ¡RYOGAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Te derrotaré! - exclama Mousse persiguiendo a este.

- ¡Shampoo! ¡Sigamos con la pelea! - Ukyo reta a la amazona.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! ¡Akane! ¡Chica del cabello de fuego! ¡Se que están locas por mi! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grita Kuno. Pero Kodachi le pisa la cabeza diciendo - ¡Ranma Mi amor! ¡Vamonos de este lugar salvaje y vayamos a nuestra luna de miel... ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOO! -

- ¡Que linda las chicas en bikini! - comenta Happosai viendo la tele. Mientras que Gosunkugi agarra sus vudus y empieza con sus brujerías.

Akane y yo, miramos tristemente como destruyen nuestra casa. Hasta que...

-¡BBBAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -

grita Akane a todo pulmón, a toda furia, con todas sus fuerzas. Todos se asustan con tremendo sonido, y... - ¡VÁYANSE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTEN MÁS ACÁ! - exclama Akane y se retira en su cuarto.

A la hora de dormir...

Akane, ya con su pijama, se proponía dormir en su futon, tapandose con la frazada. De pronto un sonido agudo se escuchó. Era yo, al abrir la puerta. Akane no presto mucha atención al verme y me ignoró completamente. Yo, vestido con mi pijama, al lado de Akane. Suspiré y empece a hablar...

- Akane... estuve pensando y... creo que que ya es la hora de que esta batalla termine... -

- Ba... ba... ¿Batalla? -

- Si... no te acordas? La de que yo te be... - dije

- Me beses? - exclamo Akane.

- si... -

- ¿Queres que lo hagamos ahora? - pregunta ella.

- Si vos no queres... ¡Yo tampoco! - respondí.

- ¿Y si yo quiero...? - dijo Akane.

- Si vos queres... yo también... - contesté sonrojado... Pero...

- ¡Ranma mi amor! - menciona Kodachi.

- ¡Wo Ai Nii! ¡Ranma! - comenta Shampoo.

- ¡Ranma... hice un okonomiyaki especialmente para vos...! - dice Ukyo.

Al día siguiente... En el benjo...

Era una linda madrugada. Yo, empece a lavarme los dientes, como de costumbre, hasta que escuché un sonido que venia del furo. De pronto, las cortinas de la bañadera se abrieron y una figura salió de allí... - Shampoo! - exclame, con la nariz llena de sangre al ver a la amazona desnuda frente a mi. Esta, me abrazo, arrojándome al piso, y ella, encima mío. Las puertas se abrieron, y se observaron los rostros de Kuno, Ryoga, Gosunkugi, Happosai, Ukyo, Mousse y Kodachi sorprendidos.

- ¡MMMMMAAAAAAAAALLLLLLDITOOOOOOOOOOO! - dice Mousse, casi queriendo pegarme, pero Ryoga y Kuno lo detuvieron.

- Ra... ranma... No puedes hacerme esto... - Ukyo se larga a llorar.

- Yo no hice nada...! - grité.

- Ranma... pense que me amabas... - exclama Kodachi. Rápidamente, se ve una nueva silueta figurar entre los presentes. Era Akane, que con cara sorprendida, mira la imagen mía junto a Shampoo.

- A... a... akane! No es lo que pensas... no paso nada con Shampoo y conmigo - dije.

A Akane-chan... es decir... Kun, se le nublan los ojos, pega media vuelta y se larga a llorar.

- ¡AAAAKANEEEE! - exclamé, queriendo deshacerme de Shampoo, pero el maestro me interrumpe:

- Ranma... has perdido la batalla... -

- ¿Que? ¿Que esta diciendo viejo verde? -

- Es verdad lo que dice el maestro, Ranma... Esta prohibido que si peleas para besar a Akane, estés cometiendo actos impuros con Shampoo o alguna otra chica... - sigue Kuno.

- ¡YO NO HICE NADAAAAAAAA! - grité.

- Ranma... no intentes arreglar la cosa... has perdido. Renuncia de una vez por todas al amor de Akane... - exclama Gosunkugi...

- "Akane..." - pensé.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Dojo: (Seguro que ya lo saben pero se los explico) literalmente "Lugar donde se estudia el camino".

Acá se tiene en cuenta la practica de artes marciales o el juego de "Go"

Futon: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Benjo: Es el baño.

Furo: Bañadera o tina.

Okonomiyaki: la especialidad de Ukyo, pizza japonesa.

Bomboris: Compuestos de dos palos con balones atados al final.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el décimo episodio: "La pareja de oro... ¿Ryoga y Akane?"!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	10. La pareja de oro ¿Ryoga y Akane?

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 10:

LA PAREJA DE ORO... ¿RYOGA Y AKANE?

HIROSHIMA

Habitación de Akane...

Esta, estaba llorando, posando su cabeza arriba de sus brazos. "Ranma... ¡Sos un idiota!" pensaba. Rápidamente, se oyó un sonido agudo... - ¡P-chan! - dijo Akane estirando sus brazos hacía el cerdo. Lo agarro cariñosamente y lo empezó a mimar. El chancho la miraba extrañado, ya que su rostro tenía mirada fría y sin energía.

- P... P-chan... Crees... crees que Ranma... lo hizo de verdad... por su voluntad... o porque Shampoo lo obligo... ? - exclamo Akane. Los ojos de Charlotte se nublaron y en sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, este comenzó a llorar y se retiró rápidamente del cuarto de Akane - P-chan! - dijo esta.

En el patio...

- ¡Me cansaron! ¡Voy a seguir participando en la pelea! ¡Quieran o no! - exclamé.

- ¡No Ranma! ¡Has perdido! ¡Resígnate! - comenta el maestro.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡Dije que no! -

- ¡Chau del duelo Ranma! - dice Kuno.

- ¡No pienso dejar que unos apestosos como ustedes me ganen! - dije.

- ¡Basta Ranma! ¡Perdiste, asumilo! - sugiere Gosunkugi.

- ¡Ya dije que no...! - exclamé pero...

- RANMAAAAAAAA! ¡Sos un idiota! - llega Ryoga.

- ¿Por... Por que? - pregunté.

- ¡Porque estas haciendo sufrir a Akane! ¡INFELIZ! - el ki de P-chan aumenta.

- ¿Ah? ¿Estas ebrio Ryoga? - dije en tono sarcástico pero el chanchin empezó a atacarme...

- ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON! -

Charlotte se tira al piso, y llorando dice:

- Estúpido... aún no te diste cuenta que Akane te ama!? ¡Tarado! - Estas palabras, provocaron que entre en un tremendo estado de shock pero...

- Ryoga! No te preocupes! Akane me ama a mi! No a Ranma! - dice Kuno.

- No! Ella esta enamorada de mi! - exclama el maestro.

- Ja! ¡Que risa me dan todos! ¡Ella no los ama! - comenta Gosunkugi.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ranma casate YA con Akane y así yo me quedo con Shampoo! Estoy seguro de que se quieren! Firmen la libreta ahoraaaaaaaaa! - grita Mousse.

- YAAAAAA! Se creen que les estoy cargando! - exclama P-chan mientras todos lo miran con cara de "No puede ser cierto..." - Akane me lo demostro! Ella te ama Ranma! Te ama... - Este se larga a llorar, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza e inclinándose.

Al atardecer...

La escarlata se asomo por todo Hiroshima, dándole un toque rojizo a las nubes blancas. Este paisaje, lo estaba observando, desde mi ventana, muy pensativo... De pronto, se oyó un sonido de shoji. Era Shampoo, que se lanzo hacía mi diciendo:

- ¡Wo ai ni Ranma! - Yo, queriendo sacármela de encima, dije:

- Eh... ah... Shampoo... no sería mejor que... - Pero la amazona me tapo la boca con unos de sus dedos... - Ranma... Besar tu a Shampoo... - exclama. "¿Que hago? Que hago?" pensé.

- Shampoo... ¡Mira que lindas están las estrellas... - mencioné cambiando de tema.

- Ranma... Es de día... - responde la gata.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Mousse me pegó - ¡¿Que estas haciendo con mi Shampoo pedazo de pervertido?! -

A la noche...

En la habitación de Akane...

Akane estaba leyendo... y entré despasito...

- Ak... Akane... quería hablarte de... - exclamé.

- No Ranma, no tengo tiempo para hablar con vos... - dice Akane, enchufando la vídeo para ver una película.

- Pero... Akane... - dije, pero esta se levanto e intento irse... - ¡Espera Akane! - trate de detenerla pero... - ¡SLASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH! - me bañó con agua fría... - Ojalá te quedaras así durante toda tu vida! - gritó mi amad... ejem... ejem... Akane y se fue.

En la cocina...

Estaban Ukyo y Shampoo, haciendo la cena, y yo entré...

- ¿Me dan algo de agua caliente? - pregunté.

- No Ranma... se rompió la cañería... - respondió Ucchan...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -

En la cena...

Todos estaban reunidos en el chabudai... esperando ansiosamente la cena. Me senté junto a ellos... disimuladamente pero...

- ¡Es la diosa del cabello rojoooooooo! - gritó Kuno abrazándome...

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegué.

- ¡Ya trajimos la comida! - llegan Ukyo y Shampoo.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamaron todos...

- Pero... falta Akane... Ryoga... ¿Podrías ir a buscarla? - pregunta Ucchan...

- Eh? bueno... si... - responde P-chan.

En la habitación de Akane...

Ryoga entró al cuarto y la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡AKANE! Ya está la cena! - volvió a llamarla.

- Esta bien... pero no tengo hambre... igual gracias! - responde Akane.

- Pe... pero Akane... ¿No pensas comer? - pregunta Ryoga.

- No... no quiero... te dije que no tengo hambre... - contesta Akane. Ryoga no tiene otra opción que retirarse del lugar, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Akane.

Hora de dormir...

Akane, estaba ya preparada para la siesta, hasta que entro P-chan. Akan... lo abrazó, llevándoselo con ella a la cama. Pronto llego el mejor de los mejores: yo.

- ¡¿Qué hace ese cerdo gordo aquí?! - exclamé en tono sarcástico.

- Más gordo es otro... - respondió Akane.

- Muy gracioso marimacho! - contraataqué.

- Ja! Mirá quién habla! ¡Mi niña! - atacó la infame de Akane.

- Mal cocinera! - jajajaja! eso le pasa por agredirme.

- ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! ¡Cuik! - exclamó P-chan, razjuñandome con sus patitas. Pero yo, lo agarre de ese moño ridículo que tiene y lo revoleé.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Salí volando gracias a mi hermosa Akane, mejor dicho, por la retardada de Akane Tendo.

Unas horas después...

P-chan no podía dormir, y vio algo brilloso en el piso. Este, bajo del futon de Akane, y se dirigió hacía el resplandor. Era el anillo, el anillo cupido. Con su hocico lavanto la argolla. Subió en la cama de la marimacho y...

Día siguiente...

Estaba lavándome los dientes y sentí algo en mi trasero...

- ¡Viejo verdeeeeeeeeee! ¡Déjeme en paz! - exclamé.

- Buaaaaaa! Porque me tratas así si yo te quiero tanto!? - lloriquea el maestro.

- No se haga el actor! Y vallase de aquí! - dije.

- Hapodaikarin! - grita el maestro.

- ¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS VIIEJO LEDIBINOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - ¿Quién dijo que solo los pájaros volaban?

En el patio...

- aaaaaah... Akane... - suspiro Ryoga. Algo se asomo por el cielo...

- ¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPP! -

... Yo...

- ¡Ranma! - exclamó P-chan. - ¡Quítate de encima! -

- Oh! Lo siento Charlotte! - comenté sarcásticamente.

- Ja! Guardate tus insultos... Pronto te arrepentirás... - responde Ryoga.

- ¿Hum? ¿Y que vas a hacer? - dije burlescamente.

- Pronto lo verás... - contesta P-chan.

- ¿Quieres pelear? - pregunté, poniéndome en posición.

- ¿Ah? No era eso lo que quería decir, pero... - dice Ryoga.

- Jajajajajajaja! Aparte de mentiroso, cobarde! - comenté.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡El truco de la explosión! - exclamó Charlotte, levantando unos de sus dedos.

- ¡Vaya que te enojas rápido Ryoga! - comenté.

La pelea empezó. Ryoga, comenzó atacándome, con puñetazos. Por suerte, lograba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes con facilidad. Siguió con patas, puntapiés, cachetadas, etc. Y yo lo detenía con volteretas, burlas y velocidad. Pero yo, no lo atacaba. Finalmente, P-chan logró un excelente movimiento. Empezó moviéndose de un lado a otro, distrallendome. Y confuso, dí un golpe contra la pared, pensando que era él. Este, a su vez, aprovechó para atacar. Dió un puñetazo, que ni lo vi,

pegándome mi linda y perfecta nariz (¿Ah?), provocando que me sangrara =(

- ¡Esto me lo pagarás Ryoga! - exclamé. Y empecé a atacar. Las técnicas que utilicé, eran las de siempre. Logrando, pegarle a P-chan ya varias veces.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Has mejorado! - comenta Ryoga.

- ¡Esto es solo el principio P-chan! - dijé.

- ¡Si! Es verdad... ¡Es solo el principio! - me contestaron.

La pelea siguió, hasta las 3 de la tarde. Pero...

- ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa! ¡Regresó el agua caliente! - me comunicó Ukyo.

- Ahora vengo Ryoga... - dije. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y volví.

- Bien... sigamos... - exclame.

Las 16 hs., y la pelea seguía. Hasta que... Ryoga logró darme, y muy fuerte, tirándome contra la pared, casi inconsciente. Pero, pronto me levante.

- Le pondré fin ya Charrlotte! - exclamé. Comencé por concentrar todo mi ki, en el codo. Luego de ya poseer mi poder, pegué un salto, y me acerque a Ryoga, rápidamente, logrando darle en sus ojos. P-chan no podía ver nada, por lo que era mi gran oportunidad.

- ¡Moko Taka... - exclamé.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - exclamó Akane, llegando hacia Ryoga, poniéndose adelante de él. - ¿¡Que intentas hacer Akane!? - dije.

- ¡No pienso dejar que lo lastimes! - dijo la mal cocinera.

- Pero... pero... ¡Akane! - exclamé. - Pero ¿Por qué? -

- ¡Porque lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo Ranma! ¡Por favor, no le hagas nada! - dijo. Estas palabras, provocaron un río frío en mi ser. Sentí, algo muy feo. No se si fue un dolor, no se si fue un castigo. Pero no me gustó. Sentía, que mi corazón lloraba ¿Mi corazón? Si... sentía eso... No sabía que hacer. Si huir del lugar o largarme a llorar. Me dolió la moral, como un puñal en el corazón, como... si necesitara aire...

- A... a... akane... - solo pude decir y una pequeña lágrima salió...

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Shoji: Sonido típico japonés, que se utiliza en los animes, para cuando alguien habre la puerta.

Futon: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Chabudai: esta es una mesa baja de madera de aproximadamente 1 m. por 50 cm. y es muy común ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome reunida en ella.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el oncéavo episodio: "¡Ranma! Akane necesita tu 'Suki da yo'!"

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	11. Ranma! Akane necesita tu Suki Da Yo

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¡Este es mi primer fanfiction! Así que no se asusten por lo que lean (muejeje).

Esta historia, basada en Ranma ½, esta situada algún tiempo después del final de la serie (del manga).

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

CAPITULO 11:

¡RANMA! AKANE NECESITA TU "SUKI DA YO"...

DOJO TENDO.

Todos, habíamos vuelto de Hiroshima...

En mi habitación...

Estaba reposado en mi cama, mientras que un montón de pensamientos rodeaban mi ser... Acostado, con mis manos atrás de mi cabeza.

- "¡Lo amo, Ranma!" - solo recordaba, las palabras que me había dicho Akane de Ryoga -"¡Lo amo!" -. La tristeza rodeaba mi moral. No sabía el porque de mi sufrimiento.

KUNO ESTATE.

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE? ¿Que dices Sasukeeeeeeeeee? - pregunta Kuno.

- Ya le dije mi señor... Akane Tendo, le confeso a Ryoga sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el... - respondió el ninja.

- No puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser posta! ¡No es cierto! ¡Ojos que no ven... ¡Corazón que no siente! - exclama el relámpago dirigiéndose hacia el...

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpean la puerta, y Nabiki va a abrir...

- ¡Hola Kuno-chan! - exclama la $$$$$

- Buenas Tardes... ¿Se encuentra Akane...? - pregunta Tatewaki.

- Está con su novio... - responde Nabi.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿CON QUIEN? - Y se ve a Akane abrazada con Ryoga en un rincón...

- Sueltalaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grita el rayo.

-¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - P-chan sufre.

- ¡¿Que haces haces Kunooo?! - dice Ryoga.

- Akaneeee... ¿Este maniático te besó en algún momento? - pregunta Kuno.

- ¡No porque siempre nos interrumpen! - respondió Aka.

- ¡Ya callense! ¡No me dejan dormir! - llegue yo, y los regañe. - ¿Kuno? ¿Que haces acá? - pregunte.

- ¡RANMAAAAA! ¿¡Como es posible que no cuides a tu amada!? ¡Ryoga casi la besa! - exclama Kuno.

- Jaaaaaa! ¿¡No era que yo había perdido la terrible batalla!? ¿Para qué protegerla? Si ya no es más mi prometida.- dije en tono irónico.

- Bueno Saotome, tampoco te lo tomes a la ligera... - dijo Kuno.

- Entonces... ¿No perdí? - pregunté.

- Eh? Bueno... - respondió Tatewaki.

- Akane ya es mi prometida! Así que perdieron todos ya! - dijo Ryoga.

- Hey Hibiki, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la has besado ya? - interrogó Kuno.

- Bueno... es que.. no hubo... -

- Déjalos Kuno. Aparte hacen una linda pareja... ¡Los dos igual de idiotas! - al responder esto, cerré los ojos, di un suspiro, y vi algo que ni me lo imaginaba, en el dedo de Akane.

- Mira quién habla! Fenómeno! - me atacó Akane.

- Por lo menos, yo tengo una prometida mejor que vos... sabe pelear mejor, cocina mejor... y es mas linda aún! - contraataqué.

- Y mi prometido es mejor que vos también! Por lo menos es más amable! - exclama Akane.

- ¡Y también es cobarde! - comenté. Ryoga, me agarró de mi camisa y...

- ¡¿Quién es cobarde?! -

- ¡Vos P-chan! ¡Jamás pensé que llegaras tan lejos! - exclamé.

- ¡¿Que estas diciendo?! - dijo Ryoga.

- Me refiero... A que la sortija que le diste a Akane, es muy peculiar, no te parece?! - dije. Mis palabras, lastimaron moralmente a P-chan, este se quedo sin habla, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Es que... es que.. ¡No podía soportar que Akane sufriera por tu culpa! ¡Por eso lo hice! - P-chan se defiende.

- Mejor te defiendes callado! - comenté.

- A... ¿A que se refieren Ranma y Ryoga? - pregunta Akane.

- Nada, Akane, no te preocupes... Te libraré de este canalla! - exclamé, dirigiéndome hacía ella. La tome por el brazo, y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo le agarre la mano.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me dolió.

- ¡Oye Ranma! ¡¿Que intentas hacer?! - pregunta Akane.

- Solo déjame hacerloooooooooooooooooo! - use todas mis fuerzas, y logré atraparla...

- "Jejejeje! Ahora si... ¡Despídete de Ryoga!" - pensé, apoyando a la infame de Akane, contra la pared, sosteniéndola. Tratando de tomar su mano... y el anillo cupido.

- ¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH! -

- ¿¡QUE INTENTAS HACER CON MI AKANE MANGA DE MANIATICO!? - Kuno me dio con su katana.

- Idiota! Déjame en paz! - exclamé.

- No pienso dejar que pongas ni un dedo sobre Akane... - desafió Kuno.

- TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! -

- Oye Ranma! Quién ha roto el techo?! - pregunta mi suegro... aaaaahhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggggg! Por que me equivocoooooooooooo! No es justo! No hice nada malo! (Genma: Si... te comiste mi pan) No es ciertoooooooooo!

- Bien Akane, ahora que ya no hay estorbos permíteme agarrarte tu... -

- ¡CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNKKK! -

- ¡Hey, Akane! ¿Que te pasa? No me merezco semejante agresión! - dije.

- ¡Te lo mereces por pervertido! - me contestan.

- Estas equivocada! ¿¡Quién querría relacionarse con una marimacho como vos!? - dije en tono de indiferencia - Además, deberías de agradecerme, de querer separarte de un cerdo tan apestoso! -

- ¿¡Y que tiene que ver P-chan es todo esto!? - pregunta Akane.

- Pregúntaselo a Ryoga... - contesté.

Al la hora de hacer noni, en la habitación de Akane...

- ¡PLUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! - se escucha. Era yo, entrando por la ventana.

- ¡Cuik, Cuik! - exclama P-chan.

- Shhhhh... más vale que hagas silencio chancho... o te irá muy mal. - amenacé. Me dirigí, hacia el futon de Akane, que por suerte dormía, tomé con delicadeza su mano, e intente sacarle el anillo.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salí volandoooooooooooooooo...

Día siguiente...

- ¡RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! - mi despertador sonó.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - lo rompí.

Luego de un rato, desperté.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ES TARDISIMO! - grité. Me cambié y me dirigí al cuarto de Akane.

Habitación de Akane...

- ¡Hey, Marimacho! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! - pregunté abriendo la puerta. - Ah? No está... -

Luego, bajé por las escaleras, y me dirigí a la...

Cocina...

- ¡Kasumi! ¿No viste a Akane? - pregunté.

- Si, se fue con Ryoga a la escuela. -

- ¿Eh? -

Por las calles de Nerima...

- "Akane, idiota!" - pensé.

INSTITUTO FURINKAN.

- Ahahahahahahahahaaaaahhhhh. - me agité de tanto correr.

- SAOTOMEEEEEEE! - era Kuno. - Tengo que arreglar cuentas con v... -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto Kuno! -

- Hey, Ranma! - exclaman Hiroshi y Daisuke. - ¿Qué pasó con Akane? -

- Nada interesante... -

- Nos dijeron que ella, empezó a salir con Ryoga. - dijeron.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - me llama el maestro, acabadito de llegar. - Tenemos que averiguar que le ocurre a Akane... -

- Ranma Saotome! - llega Gosunkugi. - Es verdad que Akane está enamorada de Ryoga? -

- Ya déjenme tranquiloooooooo! - grité. - Escuchen: Por lo que a mí me importa, Akane puede hacer lo primero que le venga a la cabeza! NO ME INTERESAAAAAAAAAA! -

- Ranma! Tengo una novedad! - dice Mousse, hablándole a una rana.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - le pegue.

- ¿Cuál novedad? - le pregunté luego.

- Es que... parece que la abuela de mi amada Shampoo conoce algo, sobre el hechizo del anillo cupido. -

- En serio? - interrogué.

- Raaaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaa... ¿No era que no te importaba lo que haga Akane? - comentaron todos.

- Eh? Bueno... es que... - dije, - "Que puedo inventar?" - pensé. - Es que... Soun me dijo "O averiguas lo que le pasa a Akane o no comes más en esta casa". Y obvio que no quiero quedarme sin la cena. -

A la salida...

- ¿Dónde estará Akane? - me preguntaba. Empecé a correr por todo el patio, hasta que la vi junto con Ryoga. Decidí espiarlos.

- A... Akane... ¿No querés casarte conmigo? - pregunta Ryoga.

- Ry... Ryoga... Bueno me encan... - responde Akane. Justo cuando decidí interrumpirlos...

- NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - el relámpago azul del instituto Furinkan.

- Akane mía! Ponete este lindo corpiño! - el ladrón de prendas íntimas. Encima, mi maestro.

- No lo hagas Akane! - el brujo de los vudú.

Todos se dirigieron para asesinar a Ryoga, hasta que...

- ¡EL TRUCO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN! - exclamó Ryoga, y salieron todos volando.

- ¡Basta! ¡El juego terminó! ¡Akane es mi prometida! ¡Nos vamos a casar! - grita Ryoga.

- Ja! Se van a casar!? No lo creo... aaaaaaaahhahahahahahahhahaaaaaaa! Voy a sacar el anillo ese de Akaneeeeeeeeee! Vas a ver! - exclamé.

- Va a ser muy divertido Ranma... - dijo Ryoga.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! ¡NAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡CLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! - se escuchaba.

- ¡Raaaaaanmmmmaaaaaaaaa! ¡No vuelvas a sujetarme del brazo! - dijo Akane.

- Hey, Akane, si lo hago es por tu bien! Así que será mejor que te dejes agarrar, porque te va a ir muy mal. -

- ¿¡Ranma!? ¡Nunca pensé que eras capaz de amenazar a Akane así! ¿Acaso intentas forzarla? - pregunta Nabiki.

- No te metas! No es asunto tuyooooooo! -

- Ojo con responderme así. Mirá que tengo grabado lo que dijiste anteriormente, cualquiera lo puede saber. -

- Maldita Nabiki! - exclamé. - Bueno... ya no me importa, por mí haz lo que quieras. Akane... será mejor que vengas hacía mi por las buenas, o me veré obligado a cast... -

- ¡TRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - me torcieron el cogote.

Más tarde...

- ¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! ¡NAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡CLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! - se escuchaba.

- ¡Raaaaaanmmmmaaaaaaaaa! ¡No vuelvas a sujetarme del brazo! - dijo Akane.

A la noche...

- ¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! ¡NAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡CLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! - se escuchaba.

- ¡Raaaaaanmmmmaaaaaaaaa! ¡No vuelvas a sujetarme del brazo! - dijo Akane.

Hora de dormir...

- ¡TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! ¡NAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ¡CLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! - se escuchaba.

- ¡Raaaaaanmmmmaaaaaaaaa! ¡No vuelvas a sujetarme del brazo! - dijo Akane.

- Hey Saotome... ¿Qué intentará hacer tu hijo? - pregunta Soun.

- Y yo que sé Tendo, usted sabe como son los chicos cuando están enamorados... -

- Es cierto. Lindos tiempos eran aquellos, verdad... -

- ¡QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE ESTÁNNNN HABLANDDDDOOOOOO! - grité con un micrófono.

- Tommmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn! -

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

- ¡Hey, Ranma! ¡No estamos para comprar una pared nueva, la próxima, se más cuidadoso, por favor. - dice Kasumi.

Habitación de Akane...

Esta, gracias al cielo, estaba durmiendo. Fue mi oportunidad de aprovechar. Entré, cuidadosamente. Despacio, me dirigí hacía ella, hasta tomar su brazo. Luego el dedo, y por último el anillo.

- ¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAAANMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ HACÉS!? - llegaron Kuno, el maestro, Gosunkugi y Ryoga.

- Ehhhhhhh... ¿Yo? - pregunté.

- Sabemos perfectamente lo que ibas a hacer... ¡Pervertido! -

- ¡CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH! - adiós a la ventana.

- Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo allí! - gritó Soun desde su cuarto.

Día siguiente...

- ¡ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ! - estaba soñando que me comía un pizza.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grita mi suegro con un micrófono. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dije?

- ¿Qué pasa tío? - pregunté.

- A-a-a-a-a-a-akane está... - tartamudea el Sr. Soun.

- Qué pasa con ella? -

- AKANE ESTÁ EN UNA CITA CON RYOGAAAAAAAAA! -

Un temblor se siente por Japón. Era yo corriendo hacía donde Akane y Ryoga estaban.

- ¿Ah? No pensé que se lo iba a tomar tan a la ligera. - exclama Soun.

Por las calles de Nerima...

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - se escuchan mis pasos. - Aja! Los encontré! - exclamé observandolos.

- ¡Ese maldito Ryoga, siempre causando problemas! - dije... ejem... dijimos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacen por acá? - exclamé dándome vuelta, y mirando que Kuno, el maestro y Gosunkugi se encontraban detrás mío. Mientras que Akane y Ryoga...

- Akane... decime... ¿Donde querés ir? - pregunta el desorientado.

- Pues... ¡Al cine! -

CINE DE NERIMA.

Era un película romántica. Ryoga, estaba imaginándose en esa película con Akane. Hasta que en un momento, la tomó por la mano...

- Akane... ¡Cásate conmigo! - exclamó... hasta ver que a la que estaba sujetando era a mi, en mujer...

- Hola guapo! - exclamé.

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH! - fue solo un golpecito.

- ¡TTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP! ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFF! - bueno... eso si me dolió.

- ¡Ya dejen de hacer tanto alboroto! ¡Fuera! - nos echaron del cine.

CONFITERÍA DE NERIMA.

- "¡Qué linda es!" - piensa Ryoga mirando a Akane. - "No puedo creerlo, voy a tomar del mismo jugo que ella" - piensa Ryoga, este vuelve a hacía donde Akane...

- ¿Qué cocha pacha? - exclama el maestro Happosai, bebiendo de el mismo jugo que P-chan.

Por las calles de Nerima...

Akane, caminaba tomando el brazo de Ryoga. Este, estaba muy ruborizado. La tomó por la mano... y... luego...

- ¡AKANE! ¡¿Quieres casarte conm...?! ¿Ah? -

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tomar por la mano a Kuno Takewaki!? -

PLAZA DE NERIMA.

Ryoga y Akane, se encontraban abrazados, en unos de los bancos del parque. Ryoga dijo...

- ¿Queres casarte conmigo Akane? -

- ¡¿Acaso crees que permiten el matrimonio entre hombres?! - exclama Gosunkugi en lugar de Akane.

- ¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Nos han estado jorobando en toda nuestra citaaaaaaaa! - exclama Ryoga, mirándonos a todos.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF! ¡TTTTTTOPPPPP! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUWWWW! ¡NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHAAAAAA! - se armó la pelea. Kuno contra Ryoga, Ryoga contra Happosai, Happosai contra Gosunkugi, Gosunkugi contra mí y yo contra Kuno. - ¡COOOOOORRRRTEEEEEEEENNNNLLLAAAAAA! - grita Akane a todo pulmón. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Yo... yo...! ¡Amo a Ryoga! ¡Lo amo! ¡Estoy enamorada de él! -

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritaron todos.

- Ja! No estoy tan seguro Akane! Si de verdad lo amas... ¡Porque no te quitas el anillo que tenés en el dedo pulgar! - dije.

- ¿Este anillo? - exclamó Akane mirando su sortija. - De acuerdo, mientras que me dejen en paz... me lo sacaré. -

Akane, tomo su anillo y delicadamente se lo sacó.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Ryoga. Akane lo tomó por la mano... y dijo:

- Bueno... ¿Ahora nos dejaran en paz? -

- "¿QUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? No puede ser cierto, Akane tenía puesto el anillo de Ryoga. Entonces... de verdad... Akane... ama a Ryoga...?" - pensé.

- AKAAAANEEEEE! DE VERDAD ME AMAS!? - gritó Ryoga con algo de emoción.

- Claro que si Ryo-chan... ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho? - pregunta Akane. Mientras yo... mirándolos, me hecho al piso, triste, mirando solo el suelo... pensando... "Como puede ser posible?".

- AKANEEEEEEE! CÁSATE CONMIGO! - Ryoga sigue emocionado.

- Si, Ryoga! Te ammmmooooooooo! - ambos se abrazan. Yo seguía mirando el triste suelo.

- No lo permitiremos! - exclaman el rayo azul, el ladrón de ropa interior y el down de Gosunkugi.

Día siguiente...

NEKOHANTEN

- Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien!? - llegué yop.

- ¡Nihao, Ranma! - me saluda Shampoo.

- ¡Bienvenido yerno! - exclama la joven Cologne.

- Saotome Ranma... Vamos a pelear! - dice Mousse.

- No estoy para eso chicato. - respondí. - Hey Pergamino! He venido a hablar con usted! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF! - me pegó con su bastón.

- ¿Quién es un pergamino? -

Colon y yo... sentados en una de las mesas...

- Mnmnmnmn... así que... Akane ha sido afectada con el anillo cupido. - comentó la babaa.

- Si, y ella se va a casar con Ryoga dentro de una semana. - respondí.

- Pero... yerno... ¿Acaso te preocupa? -

- ¿Eh? Claro que no... Lo que haga Akane, a mí, me tiene prácticamente sin cuidado. -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Este... verá usted... lo que pasa... esteeeeee... ¿Y porqué le debo dar tantas explicaciones? - dije en tono molesto.

- Bueno... ¿Acaso no serás mi yerno? No pensaras engañar a Shampoo. -

- ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirle que no soy su yerno!? -

- Ja! Esta bien Ranma... hace lo que se te pace primero por la cabeza... eso si... ¿Acaso pensas que te voy a decir como desenamorar a Akane de Ryoga? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA! - exclama la reliquia.

- "Vieja estúpida!" - pensé.

Faltaban 6 días para la boda...

DOJO TENDO.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaanmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hijoooooooooooooooo! - exclama Tendo abrazándome. - Has algo! -

Faltaban 5 días para la boda...

Barrio de Nerima...

- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Super notición! ¡La boda de Akane y Ryoga! Solo 3 mil yenes! - dice Nabiki.

Faltaban 4 días para la boda...

INSTITUTO FURINKAN.

- Hey! Se han enterado del nuevo romance de Akane! -

- Si! Engañó a Ranma! -

Faltaban 3 días para la boda...

CLÍNICA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

- Me invitas a la boda, Kasumi? - dice el doctor mirando a Betty.

Faltaban 2 días para la boda...

Barrio de Nerima...

- Raaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Es verdad que Akane se casará con Ryoga? - me preguntaron Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo.

Faltaba 1 día para la boda...

DOJO TENDO.

En el techo (Cómodo lugar para reunirse) estábamos Kuno, Happosai, Gosunkugi y yo pensando... "¿Qué hacemos?".

NEKOHANTEN.

- La! La! La! La! La! La! La! - cantaba Shampoo cocinando.

- Nietecita... ¿Por qué tan contenta? - pregunta la abuela.

- Por que si Akane casar con Ryoga. Shampoo feliz para siempre junto a Ranma. - responde la chinita.

- Ji! Ji! Ji! Pero... Shampoo... No vayas a abrir la boca. Si Ranma se llega a enterar como hacer para que Akane no esté más enamorada de Ryoga... todos nuestros planes saldrán muy mal... -

- ¿Y como se desenamora? - pregunta Shampoo.

- Te explicaré nietecita... - respondió la anciana, sin darse cuenta, que Mousse la escuchaba.

DOJO TENDO.

Continuamente, se escuchaban gritos, patadas, golpeadas, y demás tonterías en el dojo. Porque Ryoga intentó besar a Akane unas 30 veces, las cuales 30 veces, fueron interrumpidas por Kuno, Happosai y Gosunkugi.

En el dojo...

Yo, el único, el insuperable, el inteligente, apuesto, el bondadoso, astuto, e innumerables cualidades que poseo... Ranma Saotome. Ejem... me encontraba entrenando. Tirando todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor...

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! - rompieron la pared.

- Hey, Mousse! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a usar las puertas? - exclamé al cegatón.

- Che, Ranma! He venido a comunicarte algo muy importante... - dijo el ciego a el cartel de entrada.

- "Estúpido!" - pensé. Luego, Mousse se puso sus gafas.

- Ejem... Ranma... Escuché hablar a la abuela de Shampoo que... para salir del hechizo del anillo cupido... - dijo Mousse.

- Si, seguí, seguí! - exclamé.

- Hay dos opciones Ranma... - siguió contando el cegatón.

- Si, seguí, seguí! - exclamé.

- Una... es que... le declares... tu amor... a Akane... -

- Y... ¿La otra? -

- No escuché, porque Shampoo y su abuela me mandaron a volar, al saber que las espiaba... -

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! - rompí la ventana... con una cabeza...

Día de la boda...

DOJO TENDO.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAA! - lloraba Soun.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAA! - lloraba mi papa. - ¡Me echaran de la casa! -

En mi habitación...

Solo recordaba las palabras de Mousse... "Una... es que... le declares... tu amor... a Akane...".

Faltaban 4 hs. para la boda...

- "¿Qué hago? ¿Acaso me le declaro? O solo dejo... que se case con Ryoga?" - pensaba.

Faltaban 3 hs. para la boda...

- Ya lo decidí! No pienso perder! La terrible batalla, por los labios de Akane... ¡AÚN NO HA TERMINADO! - dije.

Faltaban 2 hs. para la boda...

- Mnmnmnmn... Ahora que lo pienso... Todos se van a reír de mí... -

Faltaba 1° 30' 00" para la boda...

- Yo... al ser heredero del combate libre... de la escuela Saotome... todo vale... no debo... ejem... no puedo perder... - me dije a mí mismo. - Hasta ahora... no he perdido ningún encuentro... este, no será la

excepción. Mientras Ryoga no bese a Akane, todo saldrá muy bien... -

Tanto hablar, tanto hablar... solo faltaban 15 minutos para que comience la boda...

- ¿QUUUUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - grité viendo mi reloj. - No se si llegaré. -

PARROQUIA DE NERIMA.

El monje... charla, charla, da toda su ceremonia, hasta que pregunta...

- Ryoga Hibiki... ¿Aceptas por esposa a Akane Tendo? -

- Si, acepto. -

- Akane Tendo... ¿Aceptas por esposo a Ryoga Hibiki? -

- Si, acepto. -

- Si, hay alguien que no admita esta boda... hable ahora o calle para siempre. -

- ... - silencio...

- Bien. Ahora los declaro Marido y Mu... -

- Un momento! - llegué.

- ¿Ranma? ¡¿Ranma?! ¡Ranma! - gritaron todos los invitados.

- ¿Qué desea jovencito? - pregunta el monje.

- Lo siento. Pero... no permitiré que... ellos se casen... - exclamé.

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Usos y costumbres:

Babaa: Es una forma, no muy común, de decir "viejo" en Japón. Eso, por una parte. También se refiere a la materia fecal. Rumiko, utilizó este juego de palabras para nombrar a Cologne.

Katana: Espada de madera tambien llamada Bokken o Bokutou como la que usa Kuno.

Futon: Es una especie de cama japonesa.

Cualquier comentario, queja o pregunta escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Ah y disculpen los errores ¡Chau! ¡Los veo en el docéavo y último episodio: "El caballo salvaje es el ganador."!

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


	12. El caballo salvaje es el ganador

**- LA TERRIBLE BATALLA -**

_"Yo seré tu prometido y besaré tus labios Akane."_

Copyright de Olga Daniela López 2000 (Todos los derechos reservados)  
Por Poro Olga López (PorotAzuki)  
Redes sociales **/porotazuki**

(Tengan piedad... este capítulo lo escribí cuando tenía 12 años!)

- - - NOTAS - - -

Konnichiwa a todos los lectores!

¿Sabían que el doce es mi número preferido? Y cómo es mi número preferido, ¿Este episodio debe tener algo especial, no les parece? Pues... es más que obvio tomodachis... ¿Qué va a ser? El último capítulo de esta batalla labial! ÚLTIMO!

- - - AGRADECIMIENTOS - - -

A mis lectores, por supuesto. A ellos, les debo todo. Si ellos, no me hubieran dicho lo que debía mejorar, lo bueno que era el fic o no me hubieran alentado para seguirlo, seguro me hubiera echado abajo. Por eso los digo:

¡ARIGATOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! y con algo de emoción. Gracias por aguantarme!

Otra cosa que quería decir, es que ya me quedé sin internet, por lo cual, mi cuenta de email se hotmail y aol ya se acabó a mitad del año pasado, o sea 2001, donde justo había acabado el desenlace del fic. Fue por ello que este episodio, me refiero al último, lo publiqué finalmente en febrero del 2002. Es que tuve muchos problemas económicos, por lo cuál, ni pude ir a un Cyber-café para publicar mis últimos 2 episodios. Como les había dicho, mis dos anteriores cuentas de email ya no existen, Servihogar y Llipole , por eso, me disculpo con gente que quizás me haya escrito y no pude responderle. Ahora mi nuevo email es porotamania .ar, y pude corregirlo en mis anteriores episodios, así que ya no habrá problema.

- - - ADVERTENCIA - - -

Como Ranma es el protagonista de la serie (y del fanfic) el será el que les narre la historia.

Si en otro fanfic que escribo el protagonista es Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo o cualquier personaje de la serie, será él quien lo narre.

Yo soy de Argentina y en este fanfic pondré palabras de mi país.

( ) Debo decirles que estos signos los pondré solamente cuando narre yo no Ranma.

Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben, escríbanme a porotamania .ar

Último episodio... Luz! Cámara! Acción!

CAPITULO 12:

EL CABALLO SALVAJE ES EL GANADOR.

PARROQUIA DE NERIMA.

El monje... charla, charla, da toda su ceremonia, hasta que pregunta...

- Ryoga Hibiki... ¿Aceptas por esposa a Akane Tendo? -

- Si, acepto. -

- Akane Tendo... ¿Aceptas por esposo a Ryoga Hibiki? -

- Si, acepto. -

- Si hay alguien que no admita esta boda... hable ahora o calle para siempre. -

- ... - silencio...

- Bien. Ahora los declaro Marido y Mu... -

- Un momento! - llegué.

- ¿Ranma? ¡¿Ranma?! ¡Ranma! - gritaron todos los invitados.

- ¿Qué desea jovencito? - pregunta el monje.

- Lo siento. Pero... no permitiré que... ellos se casen... - exclamé.

- ¿Por qué no? - cuestiona el monje.

"- Bueno por que... ¡TE AMO AKANE! - exclamé.

- Yo también Ranma! - dice Akane, corriendo para abrazarme.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - dije.

- Ahora los declaro Marido y mujer! - exclama el cura, señalando a nosotros dos."

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - grité.

- ¿Y? ¿No nos va a decir sus razones muchacho? - me preguntaron.

- "¿Que? Estaba soñando despierto..." - pensé. - ¡Claro que le diré mis razones! -

"- Bueno por que... ¡TE AMO AKANE! - exclamé.

- Pero yo no... Estoy enamorada de Ryoga. - dijo Akane."

- "Ah? Es cierto, puede que Akane de verdad lo ame" - pensé.

- ¿Y? ¿Estamos esperando? - dice el Monje.

"- Bueno por que... ¡TE AMO AKANE! - exclamé.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? - grita Akane.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -"

- "Lo más probable es que pase eso" - pensé. - "Seguro que me dará un paliza." -

- ¿Y? - interroga el religioso.

- Las razones por la que no quiero que se casen son... -

"- Bueno por que... ¡Ma' si! ¡Siga con su ceremonia! - exclamé.

- Bueno... Akane Tendo y Ryoga Hibiki, los declaro marido y mujer! - dijo el monje."

- "Creo que no me gustaría que pace eso." - pensé. - ¿Mnmnmnmn? - miré al cura, este, tenía cara de impaciencia.

- Bueno... es que... Akane... yo te... yo te... - dije tartamudeando. - Yo... Mira... hace mucho que yo... ejem... en realidad... te quería decir... Ejem, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte... que... bueno... ehh... ahhh "¿Por qué es tan díficil?" Akane yo te... yo te... -

- ¡Yo te amo Akane! - exclamé? No... no fui yo, sino Kuno, Happosai y Gosunkugi.

- ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! - me pisaron.

- ¡AKANE! ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TE CASES CON RYOGA! - gritan saltando hacia ella.

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - les pegué...

- Hey, idiotas! No soy un trampolín! - exclamé.

- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamamos mirando a Akane. Está, tenía cara de asombro...

- ¿Qué... Qué hago acá? - dijo.

- Akane volviste a la norm...! - exclamé...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me pisaron.

- ¡Akane Tendo! - dijo Kuno.

- ¡Sos vos! - exclamó Happosai.

- ¡Volviste a la normalidad! - siguió Gosunkugi.

- ¡No soy una alfombra! - grité enfadado, debajo de ellos.

- ¿D... dónde estoy...? - se preguntó Akane.

- "Parece que volvió a la normalidad... pero... ¿Cómo?" - pensé. "Una, es que le declares tu amor a Akane..." las palabras de Mousse, sonaban en mi mente.

- ¡Claro! Cualquier hombre que le dijera a Akane que la ama, la salvaría! - grité.

- No Ranma, cualquiera no! Sino... uno que esté interesado en ella... - dijo Mousse acabadito de llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ey, chicato! ¿Acaso sabes leer la mente? - pregunté.

- Serás Ranma... si lo dijiste en voz alta! - exclamó Mousse.

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Bue' no importa! - dije. "Sino... uno que esté interesado en ella..." las palabras del pato sonaban en mi mente. - ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dijiste que "yo", justamente, le declare mi amor a Akane?- exclamé. - ¡¿Acaso pensas que estoy interesado en esa machote?! -

- La verdad... ¡Si! - responde Mousse.

- ... - Akane estaba sin habla, en estado de shock, no recordaba nada de lo anterior. Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella. La marimacho, comenzó a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta, que se encontraba en un altar. Ella, vio su vestido. Era de novia. Luego observó a su izquierda, estaba Ryoga, con un traje de novio.

- Ah... Ah... Ryoga... vos... - exclamó Akane con cara de asombro.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó, corriendo.

- ¡Espera Akane! - exclamé.

- ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! - me pisaron.

- Akane! - dijeron todos, pasando encima mío.

- M-m-m-malditos... - dije tirado al piso. - ¡¿Cuando van a dejar de usarme como un objeto?! - grité luego.

DOJO TENDO.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - llora Soun. - Akane, hija... ¡No te cases con Ryoga! -

- Uy! Ahí vienen papá! Seguro ya se casaron! - exclama Nabiki, mirando hacía fuera.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - llora Soun.

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - se escuchan los pasos.

- Carambolillas! Cada vez se acercan más! - comenta Nabiki.

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - se escuchan los pasos.

- Y cada vez más! - dijo Nabiki. - Me parece que vamos a terminar mal! -

- ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! ¡TAP! - se escuchan los pasos... mejor dicho... se oye el terremoto.

- ¡UN MOMENTOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ATROPEYEN MI CASA! - gritó el tío Soun, demasiado tarde.

Habitación de Akane...

- ¡Basta! ¡Hasta acá van a seguirme! - dijo Akane.

- Verás... Akane-chan, es que queremos definir de una buena vez, quién te va a besar... - exclama Happy.

- Pues... eso es obvio... - se escuchó una voz. Todos, miraron hacía la puerta... observaron una figura.

- ¿Qué es lo obvio Ranma? - preguntaron.

- Miren... Akane y yo hicimos un trato. Así, que seré yo el ganador! - grité.

- ¿Cómo que un trato? ¿Qué trato? - preguntó el relámpago azul.

- Ju! - me reí. - ¡Como siempre, esta victoria es mía! -

- ¿Cuál trato Ranma? - llegaron mis cuñadas, mi suegro y mi papa... ¿Mnmnmnmnmn? Este... no quise decir eso, saben que no quise, en verdad. No soy capaz de pensar una cosa así (pero de desear sí).

- ¿Ah? - exclamé mirando a todos. - E-e-e-e-este... -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me dolió.

- ¿¡Para qué tenías que abrir tu bocota!? - gritó Akane. Esta, levantó la mirada.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál trato? - preguntaron.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritamos Akane y yo, huyendo.

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! -

- Luego, me dicen a mí que use las puertas. - exclamó Kuno.

Patio...

- ¡Serás bobo! - dijo Akane, agarrándome la camisa.

- Jejejeje! Creo que metí la pata... - dije.

En la tarde...

- Muejejejejeeeeeeeee! Akane Tendo! Pelirroja! - exclama Kuno. - Tengo entradas para el parque de diversiones Mikuji! -

- En serio? - preguntamos Akane y yo, en mi forma femenina, con alegría.

- Gracias por invitarnos Kuno-chan! - dijo Nabiki.

- Qué amable! - sigue Kasumi.

- Nos permitirán entrar con un panda? - pregunta Soun.

- ¡Ser muy divertido! - comenta Shampoo.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Encima, va a ir Ranma! ¡Me tengo que arreglar muy bien! - exclama U-chan.

- ¿Ranma? ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! - dice Kodachi.

- Si Shampoo va, yo también voy! - afirma Mousse.

- ¿Happy? ¿También vas? - pregunta Cologne.

- Claro! Los artistas marciales, también deben darse un descanso! - responde el maestro.

- No dejaré que un viejo degenerado como usted, vaya con Akane! - grita Ryoga.

- Pues... tampoco yo estoy de acuerdo! - exclama Fetiches.

- Ka... ka... ¡Kasumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - llega el doctor Tofú.

- Hola Ranma! - llega mi mamá.

- ¡AMO! ¡¿Así que nos invita al nuevo parque de diversiones de Nerima?! - pregunta Sasuke.

- Pero... ¿¡Quién ha invitado a todos ustedes!? - exclama Kuno.

MIKUJI, PARQUE DE DIVERSIÓN

- ¡Qué lindo! - exclamamos todos al llegar.

- Es grandisimo! Y hermosisimo! - comentó Akane.

- Jejejejeeee! Menos mal que traigo mi cámara, para tomar fotos. Luego las vendo por todo Nerima... Y de paso, hago propaganda... - dijo mi cuñ... Nabiki.

- ¿Le gusta doctor? - preguntó Kasumi.

- S-s-s-s-s-si, Kasumi... - responde el kinesiólogo a mi papá-panda. Este, con un cartelito "Acaso Kasumi es peluda?"

- ¡Ranma! - me llaman Shampoo y Ukyo.

- ¡La chica del cabello rojo! - me llama Kuno, también.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho con mi amado Ranma!? - me habla Kodachi.

- "Uy! A esto le llaman salida entretenida?" - pensé.

- ¡VAYAMOS AL TREN FANTASMA! - sugiere Soun...

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

Tren fantasma...

- ¿Sentarse de a dos? - pregunté.

- Si... deben acomodarse de a dos... - responde el guía.

- ¡Yo me sentaré con Akane! - exclamaron el maestro, Kuno... y con algo de timidez, Ryoga y Gosunkugi.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! Este... miren... muchachos... - dijo Akane, intentando pensar que hacía para sacárselos de encima...

- ¡Akane no puede sentarse con ustedes! ¡Se va a sentar conmigo! - aparece Nabiki. Los seguidores de Akane se van y buscan otra pareja.

- ¡Gracias hermanita! ¡Gracias por salvarme! - agradece Akane.

- ¿¡Acaso pensas que haberte salvado será gratis!? - dijo mi cuñadita... Nabiki.

- JEEJEJEJEJEEEEEEEEE! Voy a hacer que Ranma se caiga del tren... ¡Y LUEGO LO ATROPEYE! JAJAJAAAAAA! - grita el pato cegatón.

- ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE MAÑATICO!? - exclamé.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Te sentas conmigo? - llegan Ukyo y Shampoo.

- Nooooooo! Shampoo! ¡Te sentarás conmigoooooo! - exclama Mousse a Ukyo, abrazándola.

- ¡RANMAAAAAA! ¡Mi vidaaaaaa! ¿Dónde te metiste? - me llama Kodachi...

- "Je! la muy boba no sabe que Ranma mujer y hombre, son los mismos..." - pensó mi amada prometida. Oups! Jejeje... jijiji! Jooo! Jujuju! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Genma: perdió el conocimiento. No va a poder contar más, porque se desmayó. No se preocupen, yo seguiré con la historia. La amada prometida es Akane, por si no se dieron cuenta.) Cállate viejo inrresponsable! Ejem... todos nos sentamos con quién uno menos quería... Akane-Mousse, el ciego pensó que ella era Shampoo y Akane se sentó con él por no tener deudas con su hermana, Nabiki-Happosai (Ranma: No fue gratis...), Genma-Árbol (Cologne: ¿Por qué me decís árbol?) Por las arrugas... (Cologne le pegó al caballo salvaje...), Soun-Tofú, su futuro yerno... (Soun: Siiiiiiiiii! Como vooooooos!) Ejem... mejor no hablemos del tema... Ryoga-Ukyo, esta quería darme celos usando al desorientado... Nodoka-Shampoo, esta quería estar con su futura suegra... Kodachi-Gosunkugi... Nadie les prestó atención... y se tuvieron que sentar juntos... Sasuke-Sasuke... es que al pobre nadie lo quiere... y por último... Kuno-Ranko, AAAAAGHHHHHHH! No me hagan acordar de esa pesadillaaaaa! Que horrooooooooooor! (Shampoo y Ukyo: ¿Por qué te sentaste con él entonces?) Bueno... porque... (Ranma habla más bajo...) Porque quería deshacerme de ustedes... (no lo escucharon... menos mal... por él.)

Como todo era oscuro... Kuno, el maestro Happosai, Gosunkugi y Ryoga... aprovecharon para... besar a Akane... total, esta no se daba cuenta...

- Mua! Mua! - exclamaron ellos, con sus trompitas es su posición de besitos... pero cuando el tren salió de la casa embrujada...

- ¡¿Qué hacen?! - exclama la poca femenina de Akane... (Nabiki: Me debes tres mil yenes...) ¿Por qué? (Nabiki: ¿Acaso querés que le diga a Akane eso?) Ta' bien... toma! (Ranma le dio la plata a su cuñada.) (Akane: ¡Hola Nabiki! ¿Qué haces?) (Llegó Akane, pero Ranma no la escuchó.)

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - la marimacho, infame, mal cocinera, en fin, la más torpe de Japón, Akane, les pegó a sus pretendientes. (Akane: ¿Qué dijiste Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?) (El ki de Akane aumento) (Nabiki: Uy! Ranma! ¡Olvide decirte que Akane lleg...! ¡Uy! ¡Demasiado tarde!) (Exclama Nabiki, al ver a su hermana, matar a su cuñado Ranma)

Autitos chocadores...

- No pueeeeeeeeeeedo! No pueeeeeeeeeeeeedo!... - exclama Soun.

- ...Chocar a mi mejor amigo! - sigue mi drepa.

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - chocaron.

- ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaa! - me llama Ukyo y Shampoo. - Mi amor! - se sentaron en mi auto conmigo y me abrazaron...

- ¡RRRAAANNNMMMAAA! ¡SSAAOOTTOOMMEE! - exclamó Akane con un gran elevado ki... acercándose hacía mí...

- ¡GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! - dijo... - Ahora verás! -. En ese momento... ella, conducía a unos 100 km./h...

- P-pará Akane! Vas a atrop...! - exclamé pero salí volando con auto y todo.

Más tarde...

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¡Ya fuimos a todos lados! - pregunté.

- Pues... mi vida... mi amor... ¡VAYAMOS AL TUNEL DEL AMOR! - exclamó Kuno abrazándome.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - salió volando el senpai.

- ¡Vamos a la vuelta al mundo! - sugirió Akane.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

Vuelta al mundo...

Esta vez, había que acomodarse de a cuatro. Los cuartetos fueron... Soun-Genma-Nodoka-Cologne, Nabiki-Kasumi-Tofú-Kuno, Ukyo-Kodachi-Shampoo-Akane, Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke y Happosai-Ryoga-Gosunkugi-Yo.

Con Nabiki, Kasumi, Doctor Tofú y Kuno...

- Doctor! ¿Quiere unos Pockys? - preguntó Kasumi.

- ¡SISISISISISISISISSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII! - respondió el doctor a Nabiki.

- Esta bien... me hago pasar por mi hermana... pero necesito unos treinta mil yenes... -

- "Esta Nabiki, siempre es la misma..." - pensó Tatewaki.

Con Soun, mi papa, mi mama y la abuela...

- Oiga Saotome... ¿Por qué tuvo que venir el zombie con nosotros...? - pregunta mi gro. (Genma: quiso decir sue...gro) No es verdad!

- Mi vida! - dice mi papá a mi mamá.

- Saooooooootome! -

- Mi amor! -

- Saoooooooooootomeeeeee! -

- Mi cielo! -

- SAOTOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - Cologne le pegó a Soun.

- ¡¿Quién es un zombie?! - preguntó.

Con Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y Akane...

- ¡Ranma! ¡Te quiero! - dice U-chan.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Yo adorar! - dice la gata.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Te amo! - dice la risa torturadora.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Idiota! - dice Akane (Akane siempre tan original).

- ¡Hey chicas! ¿Y si vamos a buscar a Ranma? - pregunta Ukyo.

- Si -

- Si -

- No - niega Akane, viendo que las demás ya se habían ido. - Ta' bien! ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen sola! -

Con Happosai, Ryoga, Gosunkugi y yo...

- Juguemos a las cartas! - sugerí.

- Daleeeee! - dijeron.

- ¿Qué pasó con Mousse? - preguntó Ryoga...

- Dijo que se iría con Shampoo... pero parece que la confundió con el que limpia el parque... - respondió el maestro.

- ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - llegaron Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

- ¿Donde está Ranma? ¡Pelirroja! - preguntó Kodachi.

- Mi amoooooooor! - dijeron Ukyo y Shampoo, abrazándome.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF! - recibí una paliza de parte de Akane.

Con Sasuke...

- Siempre soy el último rijon del tarro. - comentó con su soledad.

Luego... todos nos separamos...

Yo y Akane (Kasumi: se dice Akane y yo... ) Si vos no estabas...! Decidimos ir a jugar a esos negocios, los cuales, uno puede ganar cosas, como peluches... etc.

- ¡Tengo hambre! - exclamé...

- Mira... - dijo Akane señalando una tienda... - Allá venden ikayaki... -

- Uy! Qué rico! Comamos! - sugerí.

- No... yo no quiero. - dijo Akane.

Después de comer...

- Ranma... se nos olvidó ir a la montaña rusa... - comentó Akane.

- Bueno... pues... ¡Vamos ahora! - dije.

- Pero... acabaste de comer... -

- No importa... -

Montaña rusa...

- ¡Qué lindo! - exclamó Akane feliz en la montaña. - ¿No te parece Ranma? -. No recibió respuesta. - ¡Ranma! -

En el baño...

- Guompppppp! - vomité.

- ¡Te dije que no vayamos Ranma! - me retó Akane.

Por el parque...

- Me siento mal... - exclamé, ya convertido en hombre, todo mareado.

- ¡RAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritaron Ryoga, Kuno, Happosai, Gosunkugi, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

- ¿QUÉ HACES CON AKANE?! -

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me pegaron.

- ¡Shaaaaaaaampoo! - Mousse cree que Akane es Shampoo.

- ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DECÍS SHAMPOO!? - exclama Akane dándole un codazo.

Luego...

A mí me habían llevado al hospital, Akane me acompañó y los demás se quedaron disfrutando del paseo.

CLÍNICA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

Akane me miraba incrédula. Yo, estaba todo vendado, sin poder moverme.

- ¡Jejejejejeeeeeee! ¡Todos se la agarran con vos Ranma! - comentó el doctor.

- Si! Van a ver... - exclamé levantándome - AYYYYYYYYYYYY! -

- No debes pararte, te va a hacer mal. - dijo Akane.

- Hey, Akane... podes irte, Ranma va a estar muy bien... Recuerda que es muy fuerte. - dice el doctor.

- Es que... - exclamó Akane.

- En serio... Akane... Ranma estará muy bien... - al escuchar esto, Akane pegó una gran sonrisa.

- Es verdad, usted es el mejor doctor de Nerima, no tengo de que preocuparme. -.

Por las calles de Nerima...

Era muy tarde ya. Akane, se dirigía a su casa, hasta toparse con una mujer anciana. Esta se quejaba constantemente...

- ¿Qué le pasa señora...? - preguntó Akane.

- Es que... hace una semana que no como... -

DOJO TENDO

Nadie había en la casa, por lo que Akane decidió traer a la señora y le dio algo de comer. La anciana comía como loca.

- Muuuuuuuuchas gracias! - dijo la señora. - Mira, debo agradecerte con algo... -

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada. - respondió Akane.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada! Después de lo que hiciste por mí, debo ayudarte... - comentó la señora. - No sé si sabías, pero yo tengo un poder mágico... ¿Te gusta algún muchacho? -

- ¿Qué? N-n-no... claro que no... - respondió Akane, algo sonrojada.

- Mnmnmnmnmn... no estaría tan segura... - exclamó la señora. Luego, esta, inclinó sus manos... las llevó hacia su frente, y después a la de Akane. - ¡Este es el mágico truco del amor! ¡Koiken! -. Un resplandor, rodeó el lugar...

Día siguiente...

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! - llora Soun. - Mi yerno está en el hospital! - justo llegó Akane.

- ¡Buenas! - exclamó esta. Su padre, al verla, se puso un casco anti-golpes. Todos estaban asombrados, ya que Akane no se enojó por el comentario de su padre.

- A-a-a-akane... ¿No te enojaste? - preguntó mi s... ejem Soun.

- No... ¿Tenía que enojarme? - respondió Akane-chan... (Happosai: Al fin lo reconoció!) Shh... silencio...

- Akane... si me das algunos yenes, te digo lo que dijo papá... - exclamó Nabiki. Akane le dio el dinero. - Dijo que Ranma era su yerno... -

- Ay! ¡Papá! - exclamó Akane.

- No! NONONONONONOOOOOOOOO! No me pegues! - gritó Soun.

- Ay! ¡Papá! - Akane se sonrojó. - Como podes decir esas cosas! - se tapo con las manos la cara de la vergüenza. - Pero ojalá se haga realidad! -.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - se preguntaron todos.

CLÍNICA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

- ¡Ranmaaaaaaa! Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi han venido a visitarte...! - exclamó el doctor.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grité.

DOJO TENDO

Cocina...

- ¡HYAAAAAAAAH! ¡HYAAAAAAAH! - Akane cocinaba. Kasumi la miraba incrédula.

- Hey! Kasumi... - la llamó Nabiki. - ¿Qué está haciendo Akane? -

- Parece que cocina para Ranma - respondió la dulce.

Habitación de Akane...

- "Jejejejeeee! el chico que Akane ama... es un divino, muy guapo!" - piensa... Akane?! No, en realidad... es la anciana, esta, se metió en el cuerpo de Akane. - "Quizás... logre conquistar a ese muchacho con este cuerpo." -

- HAAAAAY! ¡¿Qué me voy a poner?! - dijo Akane. - Tengo que estar muy linda para Ranma. -. Todos los que viven en la casa la observan... - ¡Qué rara está! - comentan.

CLÍNICA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

- ¡YO LE VOY A DAR DE COMERRRRRRR! - exclama Ukyo.

- NO! YO LE VOY A DAR! JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! - dice Kodachi.

- TODAS EQUIVOCAR! SHAMPOO DAR DE COMER! - amenaza la amazona.

- E-e-e-esperen... chicas... - dije. - Dije que esperen...! - volví a decir. - NOOOOOO! - me atragantaron.

- ¿Te gusta mi amor? - preguntan las tres abrazándome. En ese momento, llegó Akane.

- ¡Hola Ranma! - saludó. - ¿Qué... estas... haciendo? - preguntó mirándome con todas mis prometidas.

- Eh... Ah... Akane! ¡Esto tiene su explicación! - comenté.

- ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLA! ¡SOS UN TRAIDOR! - gritó Akane llorando...

- ¡Akane! ¡Espera! - la llamé, al ver que se alejaba.

DOJO TENDO

Habitación de Akane...

Ella estaba llorando y dijo... - ¡Ranma! ¿Acaso no me amas? ¡Buaaaaaaaa! -

CLÍNICA DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

- "¿P-porqué Akane su comportó así?" - pensaba - "Ella... fue siempre de querer matarme cuando estaba con ellas... pero esta vez... se largó a llorar..." -

Día siguiente...

Era una linda y calurosa madrugada...

- Ranma... - me llamó el doctor... - Hablé con la familia Tendo y tus padres y vendrán a verte hoy... -

- ¿Si? ¿A qué hora? -

- Al mediodía. -

- Y... ¿Akane va a venir? - pregunté.

- Pues... me llamó Nabiki y dijo... "Mañana vamos!". Así que supongo que sí. -

- Bueno... entonces... tengo la oportunidad de decirle a Akane que me perdone. - dije creyendo que lo había pensado.

- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Qué le hiciste? - me cuestionaron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabe leer la mente? - pregunté.

- Si lo dijiste en voz alta. - respondieron.

- "¿Por qué siempre tengo que caer en lo mismo?" - pensé.

Pasó un largo rato... y...

- ¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap! - golpearon la puerta. Yo, dejé de leer unos mangas y levanté la mirada. En ese momento, el doctor Tofú, abrió la puerta. Era Kasumi.

- ¡Hola Doctor! - saludo esta. - Como le había dicho, vinimos a ver como estaba Ranma... -

- E-e-e-el está muy bien! - exclamó Tofú.

- Mire, le traje esto... - dijo Kasumi señalándole un pastel.

- ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias! ¡Siempre tan amable! - y se puso la torta en la cabeza... - ¡Qué lindo sombrero! -

- ¡Jejejejejeeee! ¡Usted siempre tan gracioso doctor! - comentó Kasumi. Esta se apartó del lugar donde estaba, y se dirigió hacia mí... Se pudo observar que tras ella, estaba Nabiki.

- ¡Hola Ranma! ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Kasumi.

- ¡Qué tal Ranma y doctor! - saludo Nabiki, dirigiéndose hacia mí también.

- ¡HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HIJOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAAA! - llega lloriqueando Soun.

- ¡Buenas Ranma-chan! - saludó mi mamá.

- ¡RAAAAANMAAAAA! ¡HIJOOOOO! - vino mi papá, llorando y luego me abrazó.

- "Me ahogo..." - pensé.

- Señor Saotome, verá... el cuerpo de Ranma, no está para recibir abrazos tan fuertes. - comentó el doctor.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Lo siento! - mi papá se alejó de mí. Una figura más, había venido a visitarme. Pero no me habló... estaba realmente enojada, se trataba de Akane.

- Akane... ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a saludar? - preguntó Soun.

- Hola... Ranma... - exclamó Akane en tono molesto.

Todos nos quedamos conversando un largo momento, hasta que...

- Mnmnmnmnmn... Iré a comprar cigarrillos... - dijo Soun.

- ¡Te acompaño! - siguió mi papá.

- ¡Yo voy con vos Genma! - afirmó mi mamá.

- ¡Oigan... ¿Me esperan que voy a comprar algo para comer...? - preguntó Nabiki.

Todos se retiraron... hasta que...

- K-k-k-k-kasumiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - la llamó el doctor...

- Ahí voy! - exclamó Kasumi. Antes de irse, dirigió la mirada hacia Akane y yo, y dijo - Ahora vuelvo! -

- ... - silencio.

- Ah... Eh... - exclamé.

- ¿Qué querés? - preguntó Akane de mal modo.

- Bueno... verás... lo que pasó ayer con las chicas... - respondí. - No es lo que vos crees... -

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que imaginarme algo? - me atacaron.

- No... no es eso... sino que... no ocurrió nada con ellas... -

- Ranma... ¿Estas enamorado de alguna de ellas? - cuestionó Akane bajando la mirada y en tono triste...

- ¿Quuuéeeeeeeeee? Si ya te había dicho que no me interesa ninguna...! - contesté.

- ¿D-d-de v-v-verdad? - interrogó mi amada ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Qué tos tengo!

- Si, te lo digo muy en serio... -. Akane, al escuchar esto, se le notó una tremenda cara de felicidad, que provocó nervios en mí.

- Ranma... - susurró Akane... con delicadeza y cariñosamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó... - Ranma... entonces... decime... ¿Yo te gusto? -. Esta pregunta, era una pavada responderla. (Ryoga: Pufffff! ¿Pavada?).

- Eh... Ah... - exclamé con rubor (Ryoga: ¿No era una pavada?). Estaba muy avergonzado, no solo por lo que me preguntó, sino también porque me abrazaba. En el rostro de Akane, se dibujó una sonrisa con malicia. Y pensó...

- "Es obvio que está loco por Akane..." -

- Ra... Ranma... - exclamó Akane... y empezó a acercarse a mis labios...

- ¡YA VOLVIMOS! - exclamaron mi papá, mi mamá, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?... - gritó mi sue... ejem... Soun.

- Interrumpimos en el mejor momentoooooo! - siguió mi papá, que nos miraba junto a los demás tan "cariñosos".

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pasó nada! - comenté... al rojo vivo.

Varios días después...

DOJO TENDO

Yo... ya había regresado al dojo. Estaba curado.

Era un día de semana a la madrugada...

Cocina...

- ¡Uy! ¡Es tardisimo! - exclamó Kasumi. - Nabiki... Ranma y Akane no se despertaron aún? -

- No creo que no... - respondió la Tendo materialista... (Nabiki: Así que soy materialista eh!?) Pues... si. (Nabiki: ¿En serio? Uy! que lástima! Ahora voy a tener que decirle a Akane que ayer te hiciste el enfermo, por que ella iba a cocinar...) ¿Quéeeeeeeeee? Haré lo que quieras... pero no se lo digas... (Nabiki: Bueno... Cómprame una radio y guardo el secreto).

Habitación de Ranma...

La inteligentisima, hermosisima... Nabiki... (Nabiki: Más te vale...) (Akane: ¿¡Cómo es eso!? ¿Y luego yo soy horrible y estúpida verdad!) E-e-e-espera! Akane! (Censurado por escenas de violencia). Ejem... mi cuñada Nabiki... (Kuno: ¡Es mi cuñada!) ...fue a despertarme. Al entrar... vio con cara de asombro... que Akane estaba...durmiendo junto a mí. Esta me abrazaba... y yo también a ella.

- ¡Guau! ¡Jejejeje! - exclamó Nabiki con su cámara de fotos. Al escuchar el sonido de las fotos... me desperté.

- ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? - dije.

- Eso debería decirlo yo... - atacó Nabiki señalándome a mí y a Akane.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - grité. Akane despertó, murmurando mi nombre... y abrazándome cada vez más fuerte.

- Ranma... ¿Por qué gritas? - cuestionó Akane.

- ¿¡Cómo no voy a gritaaaaaaaar!? ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?! -

- Acaso... ¿No te gusta que duerma con vos? - interrogó Akane en tono irónico y triste, a punto de llorar.

- ¿Ah? Bueno... n-n-n-n-no... quise... decir... eso... - contesté ruborizado.

Por las calles de Nerima...

Yo, corría rápidamente... para que Akane no me alcanzara... así no tenía que escuchar sus inquietas preguntas.

- ¡Espérame Ranma! - gritó Akane a lo lejos, tratando de alcanzarme.

- "¡Maldición!" - pensé, al ver que Akane estaba a punto de alcanzarme.

- Esta bien... ganaste... - le dije deteniéndome... - Ahora que querés? -

- Bueno... que vayamos juntos a la escuela... - respondió... - Y que me digas tu respuesta... de que si te gusto o no... -

- ¿QUUUUUUÉEEEEEEEEE? - exclamé sonrojado.

- ¡Akane Tendoooooo! ¡Te amoooooooo! - gritó Kuno acabadito de llegar.

- "¿Quéeeee? ¿Y este quién es?" - se preguntó en su mente la anciana que poseía a Akane.

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - el rayo azul salió volando porque yo le pegué.

- Ay! ¡Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa! ¡Me salvaste! ¡Sos un divino! - dijo Akane abrazándome. - ¡No creí que fueras tan celoso! -

- ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Acaso crees que estoy celoso? -

- "Es obvio... está re-muerto por Akane. ¡SSSSSIIIIII! Si sigo en este cuerpo... quizás logre casarme con un hombre joven! ¡Es una bendición!" - pensó.

INSTITUTO FURINKAN

Recreo...

- ¡Ranma! - me llamó Hiroshi.

- ¿Jugas a las cartas? - siguió Daisuke.

- ¡Porsup...! - respondí pero no del todo... porque fui interrumpido por Akane...

- ¡Raaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaa! - me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? - exclamé avergonzado.

- ¡Uy! ¡Miren! ¡Ranma y Akane están muy cariñosos! - murmuraban todos al vernos.

- ¡Clic! ¡Clic! - alguien sacaba fotos allí... - Jejejeje! este será un buen negocio... -

DOJO TENDO

En el benjo...

- Mnmnmnmnmn... ¡Qué bien se siente! - exclamé dándome un baño de agua caliente. Las palabras de Akane sonaban en mi mente, no podía creer que se comportara tan cariñosa conmigo. De pronto... un sonido de shoji se escuchó. Asustado... no volteé para ver quién era... Sentí... unas manos que me abrazaron por atrás y me empezaron a acariciar... Asustado dirigí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con...

- ¡¿A-a-a-a-a-a-a-akane?! - exclamé ruborizado... ya que... la marimacho... estaba... desnuda.

- ¡Raaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaa! - dijo Akane con alegría, tirándose a la tina conmigo...

En mí habitación...

- ¡Qué exagerado sos Ranma! - comentó Akane acomodándome en mi futón... - Desmayarse por un hilo de sangre en la nariz! Qué patético! -

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE! - grité.

- Bueno... Ranma... Bueno, cálmate... ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! - exclamó Akane.

- ¿Si? ¿Para mí? ¿Y qué es? -

- ¡Unos rico kaitenyakis! - respondió Akane, señalando la comida nombrada. - Los hice yo. -

- "¡Uy! ¡Tengo que escapar... o sino me va a destrozar!" - pensé.

- ¡Dale Ranma-chan! ¡Probalos! ¡Te gustaran! - sugirió Akane.

- ¿¡Piensas probarlos o no!? - Akane agarra su mazo que vete a saber de donde lo sacó.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Ya lo pruebo! - dije... - "¡Tengo que escapar!" - pensé.

- ¿Y? - Akane agarra un bokutou.

- T-r-r-ranquila Akane! - grité. Agarré unas de sus monedas de mal sabor... pensando que un digestivo luego me salvaría.

- "¿Quéeeeeee?" - pensé al terminar de comer... - ¡Esto está riquisimo Akane! -

- "Claro! Akane ahora cocina como yo... porque controlo su mente y cuerpo." - pensó la anciana.

Día siguiente...

Yo... feliz... me senté en mi zabuton... para comer en el chabudai...

- ¡Ranma! - Akane me llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

- ¿Querés salir conmigo? - me interrogó.

KUNO ESTATE

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Akane... está muy cariñosa con Ranma? - pregunta Kuno a Nabiki.

- Claro! Mira sus fotos... - respondió Nabiki, mostrándole a Kuno todas las fotos que nos había tomado juntos.

Cita de Akane y yo...

- ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? - preguntó Akane.

- ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Si estoy muy bien... - respondí.

- Así que estas muy tranquilo... Entonces... ¿Qué haces comiéndote los hashis en lugar de la comida? -

KUNO ESTATE

- ¿Quéeeeeee? ¿Ranma y Akane...? - exclama Kuno a Nabiki.

- ¡Si! ¡Están en una romántica cita! - contesta esta.

- ¡Voy volando allí! - exclama Kuno.

- ¡Yo también! - afirman Ryoga, Happosai y Gosunkugi, recién llegados.

Cita de Akane y yo...

- ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? - preguntó Akane.

- ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Si estoy muy bien... - respondí.

- Así que estas muy tranquilo... Entonces... ¿Se puede saber qué haces con Mousse-pato en lugar de tu gorro? -

- ¡RANMA! ¡AKANE! - se escucharon unas voces... se trataban de Ryoga, Kuno, Happosai y Gosunkugi.

DOJO TENDO

Como era de suponerse... los trastornados quisieron matarnos a Akane y a mí por estar juntos...

- ¡Vamos al dojo! - sugirió Akane...

Dojo...

- Aaaaaahhhhh... - suspiré con cansancio... - Espero que ahora estemos bien... -

- ¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! - rompieron la pared.

- Oh, no! - exclamó Akane. - ¡Ryoga y los demás! -

- ¡Te destruiremos por estar con nuestra amada! - desafiaron ellos.

La pelea comenzó:

Yo, a través de saltos y volteretas, logré que no me golpearan... y a través de golpes y patadas... les gané, como siempre.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Soy el mejor! - exclamé. - ¡A pesar de que son 4 no pueden contra mí! -.

Mucho presumir... la verdad es que terminé tirado en el piso.

- ¡R-r-r-ranma! ¿Estas bien? - Akane se acercó a mí.

- Si... estoy bien Akane... no te preocupes... - respondí.

- ¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe?! - dijo... - Si yo... Si yo... yo te... -. Toda la familia se acercó a ver la pelea. No solo la familia, sino también, el resto del vecindario.

- Ranma... Saotome... yo te... yo te... ¡Ranma yo te amo! - gritó Akane abrazándome.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - grité a los cuatro vientos...

- ¿¡Cómo no me voy a preocupar por vos!? ¡Si yo te amo! - volvió a decir Akane. Ella, se acercó a mis labios... y me deje llevar... Ejem... quiero decir que... me besó. Todos los que observaban la imagen allí, quedaron estupefactos. De pronto, la mujer que poseía a Akane... tuvo un mal presentimiento... que algo no muy lindo iba a ocurrir... Entonces... decidió abandonar el cuerpo de la marimacho en ese mismo instante. Al salir el espíritu, Akane y yo seguíamos besándonos. Ella, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... y se apartó...

- R-r-r-r-ranma... - dijo sonrojada.

- A-a-a-a-akane... - yo no fui la excepción... ambos... nos miramos fijamente... hasta que...

- S-s-s-s-se besaron... - dice Gosunkugi.

- ...Eso quiere decir que... - sigue Kuno

- ...Ranma ganó... - continúa el maestro.

- ...Y será el prometido de Akane... - termina Ryoga.

- ¡MORIRAS RANMA SAOTOME! - exclamaron Ryoga y Happosai.

- ¡LA FECHA DE TU MUERTE SERÁ HOY! - completaron Kuno y Gosunkugi.

Todos fueron acercándose a mí. Yo, estaba junto a Akane.

- ¡Shishi Hokoudan! - exclamó Ryoga.

- ¡Okuhida Hurricane! - siguió Happosai.

- ¡Watermelon Slice! - continuó Kuno

- ¡Budús! - gritó Gosunkugi.

Los kis... iban aumentando hasta lograr llegar a nosotros...

- "Oh, no! No puedo esquivar todos esos ataques si Akane está conmigo..." - pensé.

- ¡Ranma! ¿¡Qué haces ahí sentado!? ¡Movete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te van a lastimar! - dijo Akane.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso te crees que voy a dejar que destruyan a la peor cocinera del Japón?! - exclamé.

- ¡Taradooooo! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Vete! - respondió la marimacho.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo, Akane! Así que no te ilusiones! -. La agarré fuertemente, apretándola contra mi pecho, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el mío para que no se lastimara, porque... después de todo... mi deber es proteger a mi prometida... y...

- ¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -

se escuchó... El golpe, fue muy seco, pero a la vez muy doloroso. Cuatro técnicas de combate dadas a un solo hombre, causaría la muerte. Podría haberlas esquivado... pero... no me perdonaría si Akane se lastimaba por mi culpa... Un gran resplandor rodeó el lugar... Esto a la vez fue desapareciendo, hasta que el sitio volvió a ser como antes...

Akane, había entrado en un estado de shock, pero logró recuperarse. Vio, que yo me encontraba encima de ella, aún apretándola contra mi pecho... pero... totalmente inmóvil. Akane, empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

- ¡IDIOOOOTAAAAAA! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - gritó Akane.

- ¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! - me pegó.

- ¡Marimacho! ¡No recibo ni las gracias! ¡Y encima me pegas! - exclamé.

- Ra... ¡Ranma! ¡Estas bien! - Akane me abrazó... - Ranma... ¡Ranma! - aún lloraba. Al recibir su abrazo, yo también la abrazé. Y nos quedamos un largo tiempo así...

- ¡Esto no ser obra de teatro! - exclamó Shampoo acabadita de llegar. Akane y yo nos separamos de la vergüenza.

La marimacho, vio a la anciana, que andaba por el dojo...

- ¿Qué hace acá? - preguntó.

- Lo que pasa es que... había poseído tu cuerpo... - respondió. - Salí antes de que me atacaran... porque podía lastimarme yo también... -

- ¿Quéeee? ¿Poseído? - dije. - ¿Por eso Akane estaba tan femenina? -

- ¿Tan cariñosa con Ranma? - siguió Nabiki.

- ¿Por eso no se enojó cuando Soun dijo que Ranma era su yerno? - continuó Genma.

- ¿Por eso se vestía tan bien para ir a ver Ranma? -

- ¿Por eso cocinaba tan bien? -

- ¿Por eso abrazaba a Ranma delante de todo el mundo? -

- ¿Por eso durmió con Ranma? -

- ¿Por eso se bañó con Ranma? -

- ¿Por eso le que pidió que salieran juntos? -

- ¿Por eso Akane le dijo a Ranma que lo amaba? -

- ¿Por eso Akane lo besó? -

- Sip... Akane hizo todo eso porque la poseí. - respondió la anciana.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Qué hizo vieja estupidaaaaaaa? - gritó Akane.

- Es que tenía que agradecerte por darme algo de comer... -

- Y a eso le llamas agradecer!? - exclamó Akane lanzando a la vieja por los aires...

Día siguiente...

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela! - exclamó Akane agarrando mi trenza...

Por las calles de Nerima...

- Otra vez llegaremos tarde! - comentó Akane. - Como siempre es culpa tuya... ¡¿Cómo es posible que duermas tanto?! -

- Esta vez... llegamos tarde por tu culpa! - respondí. - ¡Parece que tenías hambre! -

- Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! - llegaron Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo.

- ¿Quéeeee? - exclamamos.

- Akane... te retamos a un duelo... quién logre besar a Ranma será su prometida! -

- ¡Uy! ¡Aquí va otra vez! - gritó Akane...

- "Oh, my god" - pensé.

FINIS

Nos vemos en... LA TERRIBLE BATALLA 2: "Yo seré tu prometida y besaré tus labios Ranma."

Jejejejeeeee! Fue un chiste! Muejeje! En fin... ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI FIIIIIIIIIIC! ¡Gracias a todos los que me siguieroooooooooooooooon! ¡Graciaaaaaaaas por el aguante! ¡Por el apoyo! ¡Arigatoooooooooooou!

Usos y costumbres:

Pocky: snack japonés por excelencia. Es una barita de galletita bañada de diferentes salsas, la más común, el chocolate.

Ikayaki: calamar asado servido usualmente en un palito, muy tradicional de los festivales.

Chan: terminación a la que se le agrega a seres queridos o de mucha confianza. También, se utiliza para nombrar niños.

Shoji: sonido típico japonés, que se utiliza en los animes, para cuando alguien abre la puerta.

Kaitenyaki: panqueque chico en forma de moneda, relleno con dulce de porotos rojos.

Cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva... solo avísame...

¿Te gustó el final?

Si decís que "SI" me alegro.

Si decís que "NO" hacelo vos.

Ejem... les guste o no, creo que es un buen final, al menos adaptado para el fanfic, o mejor dicho, a la serie de Takahashi. Quizás me digan... "¡Quería que ganara otro, no Ranma!" y yo te diría... que si Ranma no era el ganador, mi fic no seguiría el ritmo de Rumiko. Quizás... me digan... "¿Por qué no surgió un beso de Ranma y Akane voluntariamente?". En mi opinión, estuvo bien mi final, porque si se besaban así, no sería Ranma 1/2 ¿Entienden?

Buenopppppp... esa fue mi explicación... ¡Nos veremos en mi segundo fanfic!

-| *¡Matane!***|

-|/*********|/

-_.mmmmmm.

-_.mm._-.d#########m

-..md######b-,############b

-.d###########b-##P"##########

-d##############b-,#" #"########

-]##############P-dPd#P j\# #P##P

-;##########/\###b-,-,'d#/b " ` " ##'

-####### /. #)###P-#b ,' ## # ~~~ ,-"'

-"####"#/_P "'##P-#" `.|##b'-. |

-`"##b\-#b-m"-"#-/

-' -~-|"#P"-._/

-\-_-~.-\-,'.~-.-|_

-.~-7.' ~\-/ ,'- ~-.-'~-.

-,~-|-_-.'\

-/-~~-|-~ ~-..-~

-/-

-"Rivals"

*****************************************- Dov Sherman

* * *

Busquen **Perra! Cómic** en facebook (Sigan mi cómic novela!)

La historia de una chica que se transforma en un perro cuando tiene sexo!


End file.
